


Синий с золотом. Часть вторая/青と黄金

by WTF GrimmIchi 2021 (WTF_GrimmIchi_2021)



Series: COLORFUL [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Drama, Humor, Language, M/M, Psychology, Single work, Violence, WTF GrimmIchi 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:01:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 29,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29881518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_GrimmIchi_2021/pseuds/WTF%20GrimmIchi%202021
Summary: Они больше не дрались, не угрожали друг другу. О, нет. Все стало куда интереснее.Теперь они мучали друг друга гораздо изощреннее.
Relationships: Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Kurosaki Ichigo
Series: COLORFUL [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173890
Kudos: 12
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное)





	1. ０１５・Addiction

_PVRIS — Hallucinations_

_MIYAVI — Heaven Is A Place On Earth_

_Kim Petras — Do Me_

[конец августа]

Все их совместное существование было наполнено борьбой, насыщено столкновением двух противонаправленных сил. Кому другому, может, и наскучило бы, вывело из себя, но у Куросаки с Гриммджо получалось существовать в этом совершенно органично, находя неподдельное удовольствие в сражении — где бы оно не проходило: в плоскости диалога (в их случае перебранки), бытовых разногласий, или постели. Тычками и руганью им, не привыкшим к нежности, было гораздо проще. 

Чем больше Ичиго узнавал Гриммджо: опосредованно, косвенно, через язык его тела, через то, как тот обращался с миром и вещами в нем — тем больше замечал, насколько они похожи.

И насколько различаются.

Они больше не дрались, не угрожали друг другу. О, нет. Все стало куда интереснее. Теперь они мучали друг друга куда изощреннее. 

Гриммджо трахал его и не давал кончить, радостно скалясь, наблюдая за лицом Куросаки. Тот отвечал тем, что до крови кусал его губы, дрочил ему нарочито медленно. В отместку Джаггерджак оставлял красноречивые следы по всему телу — Ичиго приходилось перематываться бинтами и говорить всем, что снова подрался. Клеить десять пластырей на шею, врать, что напали вечером с ножом. Зная его характер — верили, и Куросаки едва ли не в первый раз в жизни радовался своей плохой репутации.

Ему нравилось думать, что пока они превращают постельные игры в маленькие войнушки, это все несерьезно. По крайней мере, они отвлекали Гриммджо от мыслей о _настоящей_ войне, и этого было более, чем достаточно.Кажется, отвлекали. Хотелось в это верить.

На самом деле, Куросаки просто было так хорошо, что он вспоминал об этом все реже.

***

Гриммджо мотнул головой, облизнулся. По лицу арранкара блуждала то самая пьяная улыбка героинового наркомана, которая появлялась у него всякий раз, когда Ичиго возбуждался. Теперь шинигами знал, _как именно_ его реяцу может влиять на пустого, и возбуждался от этого еще больше, создавая с арранкаром бесконечный зеркальный коридор сладко-острого ощущения, плясавшего на кончике языка и глубоко внутри. 

— Слушай, Куросаки, хорош орать, а? Опять стучать будут.

— Да не орал я!

— Прямо сейчас орешь.

— Я тогда, — Куросаки насупился, — вообще молчать буду.

Гриммджо хмыкнул, облизнулся снова. В глубине неоново-синих глаз сверкнул охотничий азарт — тот самый сучий азарт, на который никак не мог перестать вестись Ичиго.

— Не сможешь.

— Спорим?

— О, — светлые брови мимолетно вскинулись вверх. — Ты? Молчать?

— Ни звука не издам, — мстительно произнес Куросаки, отпихивая Гриммджо от себя.

— На что поспорим? — глубоким, грудным голосом спросил Гриммджо, едва касаясь губами рта Куросаки.

Но Ичиго уже упорно молчал. 

— Ну, я придумаю что-нибудь, — насмешливо пообещал Джаггерджак.

Куросаки на всякий случай крепко стиснул зубы, заранее ругая себя, за длинный язык. Чужие руки невесомо прошлись по оголенным ребрам, и Ичиго изогнулся, чуть не забыв, что звуков издавать нельзя. Вообще никаких. Вся ласка Гриммджо была сейчас похожа на тянучку, сладкую патоку без конца и края. Никаких укусов, никакой обычной жестокости — и откуда в нем вдруг столько терпения?

Очень быстро Куросаки понял, что его откровенно мучают, целуя, лаская, прикасаясь где угодно, но только не там, где с каждой секундой хотелось все нестерпимее. И пытка это явно не спешила заканчиваться. Временный шинигами нещадно кусал губы, извивался, но, черт, как же этого всего было мало распаленному уже, готовому телу!

Единственным звуком, который по обоюдному умолчанию был Куросаки доступен — его напряженное сопение: дышать же как-то надо. А делать это тихо попросту невозможно, когда тебя покрывает поцелуями самый красивый на свете — этом и том — мужик. От этой мысли все внутри как-то особенно сладко свело, но ведь правда: из-за своей гайдзинской внешности, из-за подсушенного и идеально раскаченного тела, а также из-за отсутствия на этом теле волос Гриммджо был куда больше похож на отфотошопленную картинку из журнала, чем на тех же сверстников Ичиго. А еще по какой-то причине он слишком хорошо чувствовал, чего Куросаки хочется и как. И прямо сейчас использовал это в качестве действенного оружия.

— Гнн, — чуть было не сорвался Ичиго, и Гриммджо тотчас же встрепенулся, поднял на него глаза: точь-в-точь кошка, услышавшая шорох синицы на подоконнике. Куросаки мужественно стиснул челюсти и попытался дышать размереннее.

Но эта битва была уже проиграна — примерно в тот самый момент, когда он вызвался спорить, опрометчиво решив, что Джаггерджак будет брать своим уже почти привычным напором. А тот только дразнился, сволочь такая: знал, что так Ичиго куда сильнее захочется... ну, как минимум наорать. А нельзя.

Куросаки не выдержал, поймал его руку и требовательно притянул к своему паху. Но Гриммджо вывернулся без особого труда — вполне уже восстановился ведь, промелькнула в голове неожиданно неприятная мысль. Додумать ее Ичиго не дали: сгребли запястья одной рукой, зафиксировали над головой. Раздосадованно засопев, он попытался потереться о бедро арранкара пахом.

— Не-не-не, — тотчас же отозвался Гриммджо, нагло скалясь. Глаза у него почти светились в полутьме... какие же красивые глаза.

Куросаки срать уже было на чертов спор, откровенно говоря. Да и в большей степени стало любопытно, чего же с него думал стрясти этот плут. И только природное упрямство по-прежнему заставляло сдерживаться, сжимать до скрипа зубы, когда непривычно ласковые губы гуляли по телу, ставшему вдруг каким-то невыносимо чувствительным. Ичиго зажмурился покрепче, чтобы сконцентрироваться на дыхании — его что, не Урахара что ли тренировал, этот ирод и покруче знал способы проверить на выносливость — но так стало будто бы даже хуже. Иногда горячие, чуть шершавые губы исчезали, и он автоматически напрягался, переставал дышать и вздрагивал потом постыдно сильно, когда эти самые губы появлялись в каком-то другом, неожиданном месте. 

_Ну ты и… сволочь…_

Белый внутри него сдержанно, но восхищенно зааплодировал, качнув лохматой башкой.

Вежливо попросив демона захлопнуться, Ичиго хватанул ртом воздуха, которого в легких катастрофически не хватало, а во рту пересохло так, что невозможно было даже сглотнуть, чужая рука все гуляла и гуляла по телу, оглаживала сладко и уверенно, но не давала больше, совершенно не удовлетворяла. Куросаки хмурился, ерзал, скрипел зубами, пытался потереться членом _хоть обо что-нибудь_ , но лежа на спине, с прижатыми к подушке руками, просто ничего не мог сделать. И это было невыносимо. Не выдержав, Куросаки вырвался из захвата — да не очень-то его и держали — повел руку вниз, но Гриммджо перехватил ее, облизал, расцеловал, и Ичиго моментально забыл, для чего она вообще была ему нужна. Он бы спокойно смог довершить начатое, хватило бы сил, но сейчас уже, зацелованный, заласканный, сходящий с ума от переполнявшего тело желания, не мог собрать в кулак хоть сколько-нибудь воли, чтобы сопротивляться. И сам не заметил, как тихо начал постанывать, очень низко, протяжно.

— Оя, что я слышу, — радостно прошептал Гриммджо Куросаки прямо в ухо. У него, правда, голос тоже был нервным каким-то и неровным. Он тоже ведь хотел, ничуть не меньше хотел — дошло до Ичиго. 

— Блин, Гриммджо… Хватит… Больше не… не могу, — Куросаки приоткрыл глаза и увидел перед собой лицо Гриммджо, протрезвевшее от долгожданной победы.

— Я придумал тебе отличное.... — договорить довольная рожа не смогла — не успела, потому что Ичиго заткнул его: потом, замолкни. И внутри уже даже не царапнул интерес, что же там ему придумали в качестве наказания. Наверняка что-нибудь дурацкое и стыдное.

Ну и пусть.

Пусть — потом, потому что сейчас он так удивленно и горячо выдыхает в рот Куросаки, отвечая с готовностью, остервенением, желанием, раздевает так жадно, будто не видел шинигами год. Да и сам Ичиго не лучше: чуть не рвет на Джаггерджаке майку, едва оторвавшись, чтобы позволить стащить с себя футболку, присасывается снова, целует любовника в шею, кусает больно, как бы в отместку. Поначалу Гриммджо все больше сам его трогал и изучал, жрал этот свой генератор реяцу, слизывая все до капли, но потом и до Ичиго дошло, как может переворачиваться все внутри от чужих стонов удовольствия рядом. А сам Гриммджо, к вящему удивлению Куросаки, оказался вовсе не избалованным _таким,_ плавился в неумелых, но требовательных руках ничуть не хуже самого шинигами, а то и с бОльшим рвением. Так и играли: перехватывая инициативу, наслаждаясь ответной реакцией, от нее вспыхивая все сильнее и нестерпимее.

***

Несмотря на жару, которая разгоралась с самого утра до позднего вечера, Гриммджо повадился уходить на эти свои пробежки почти каждый день. Глядя на него, Куросаки с удовольствием и некоторой даже гордостью замечал, что сожителю нравится тело из плоти, нравится выматывать себя до последнего, нравится, как плоть чувствует, отзывается. Да и шло ему — черт возьми, как ему шло быть настоящим!

А когда Джаггерджак возвращался — обычно он уходил ранним вечером, все еще демонстрируя вполне совиные привычки просыпать ранние уходы Ичиго — взмыленный, мокрый, жгуче-горячий и от того невозможно живой, тогда Куросаки хотел его так сильно, что подгибались колени, хотел немедленно: липко-потного, тяжело дышащего. Гриммджо молча проходил мимо в душ, на ходу раздеваясь, а Ичиго сидел с глупым выражением лица и стояком в штанах. 

Будда терпит трижды, Куросаки тоже на большее не хватило: когда в четвертый раз Гриммджо, еще не отдышавшийся, медленно стаскивал кроссовки, прислонившись спиной к косяку, шинигами бросил все дела, подошел и уверенно, заученно выдал:

— Я хочу сегодня сверху.

Джаггерджак мимолетно стрельнул глазами, избавился, наконец, от кроссовка. Взялся за другой, словно не замечая взгляда на себе. Проще было бы развязать шнурки — подумал Ичиго, чувствуя себя с каждой секундой все более по-идиотски. А арранкар будто бы только этого и добивался, нарочито медленно стянул второй кроссовок и выпрямился во весь немалый рост, посмотрев Ичиго прямо в глаза. Такие гляделки случались часто и заканчивались одинаково. Но не в этот раз: сейчас бывший Эспада только чуть прищурился на секунду, схватил Куросаки за грудки и развернул к стене, припечатав к ней лопатками: больно, но не слишком — мог бы и сильнее, машинально заметил про себя Ичиго. К такому развитию событий он был готов, поэтому привычно напрягся, вцепился в запястья Гриммджо. У него возникала слабая, болезненная мыслишка о том, что это его предложение может все испортить, но без боя сдаваться не собирался. Да и интуиция шептала, что попробовать стоит.

— А сможешь? — негромко спросил Гриммджо, натягивая футболку сильнее, заставляя шинигами подняться на носки.

Ичиго сжал в руках его запястья сильнее, с готовностью отвечая на взгляд:

— Да.

В тесной прихожей, казалось, стало невыносимо душно от повисшего в воздухе напряжения, но Гриммджо вдруг отпустил руки и ответил просто, без остроумных замечаний и шуточек:

— Ладно.

Отпустил и пошел прочь, привычно уже раздеваясь на ходу, оставив Куросаки в смешанных чувствах: он-то, разумеется, был рад как щенок, что тот согласился, даже облегчение какое-то испытал, что не пришлось опять устраивать перепалку или, там, драку, но он же готовился, просчитывал все возможные комбинации, чтобы в нужный момент не затупить с ответом, а этот… Воистину, Гриммджо мог выбесить, даже когда вел себя как смиренный агнец.

Куросаки очнулся от ступора и догнал Гриммджо уже на полпути в ванную, схватил за руку.

— Подожди, я сейчас.

И бодро проскакал в спальню, отыскал сохраненные ссылки, которые колко обожгли давно забытым уже стыдом. Боже, как давно это было… Или пару недель назад — это не так уж и давно?

Водрузив ноут на столик у дивана, на котором развалился полураздетый арранкар, Куросаки сел рядом на пол, скрестив ноги и стараясь не выказывать кипевшее внутри напряжение. Откуда-то сверху явно ощущался то ли насмешливый, то ли нетерпеливо-недовольный пристальный взгляд. 

— Читай, — возвестил Ичиго и подвинул ноут на край стола, открыл крышку пошире, брызнул белым светом в лицо Гриммджо. Тот сощурился, скривился.

— Блин, Куросаки, че началось-то?

— Я страдал, и ты будешь, — огрызнулся шинигами, заливаясь краской.

— Давай без этих твоих сложностей, а? — мурлыкнул Гриммджо, стекая — да как вообще можно быть настолько гибким про его-то габаритах?! — на пол к Куросаки. 

— Нет, стой, — Ичиго отодвинулся, сделал серьезное лицо. — Будешь играть по правилам, ясно?

— Или не буду играть вообще, — парировал Джаггерджак, но заметив, как вытягивается лицо Куросаки, сжалился. — Ладно-ладно, только не ной.

— И не собирался!

— А лицо было такое, будто вот-вот начнешь.

— Заткнись!

Гриммджо хохотнул и повернул ноут к себе. Глаза, невыносимо голубые под неживым белым светом экрана забегали по строчкам, а Ичиго чувствовал как его собственные приковало к лицу арранкара. Лицо это, правда, совершенно не менялось, только глаза двигались. Зачарованный, шинигами пропустил момент, когда Гриммджо приблизился к его лицу почти вплотную:

— Очень хочешь?

Куросаки не нашел в себе сил ни солгать, ни огрызнуться, выдохнул уже в губы пустому:

— Очень. 

Короткий поцелуй по ощущениям был как бессловесное согласие, но дальнейшие поползновения Джаггерджак решительно пресек; поднялся, фыркнул недовольно:

— Где там эта твоя…  
  
— В ВАННОЙ.

Гриммджо ухмыльнулся, закатил глаза. Куросаки бессильно уронил голову на грудь.

_Очень хочу._

А следом мысль: сладкая и тягучая: это он, значит, сегодня…

...трахнет Гриммджо?

 **накоНЕц-то** о ма **льчИк решИл чт** о-то вз **ЯТЬ в сВ** ои **руки**

— хохотнул из глубин сознания Белый, и на удивление, Ичиго был даже согласен.

_***_

Куросаки сидел как на иголках, чутко прислушиваясь к шумящей воде. Гриммджо не было долго, или это просто так казалось Ичиго, сходящему с ума от созерцания намеренно-неподвижных цифр в углу экрана. Гриммджо вышел уже голый, мокрый, подошел и опрокинул шинигами на спину как-то уж слишком быстро. Может, пару недель назад Куросаки и повелся бы, поверил, что у тот уже тоже все чешется поскорее перейти к делу, но теперь ощущал отчетливо его напряжение и скованность: умело замаскированную напором и спешкой. Шинигами отстранился, тихо шепнул:

— Пойдем в спальню.

Давление с тела пропало моментально, Джаггерджак уверенно пошел в сторону комнаты. Опять спешно, порывисто: точно недовольный кот, которого выдает только подрагивающий хвост. Ичиго довольно улыбнулся, глядя ему в спину.

Гриммджо все так же пах немного химозной хвоей — Куросаки теперь намеренно покупал один и тот же гель для душа, хотя раньше не заморачивался. Лежал вроде бы расслабленно, растянувшись звездочкой на постели, но стоило Ичиго коснуться его плеч, неспешно оглаживая, как он еще раз убедился, что арранкар вовсе не так расслаблен, каким пытается казаться. 

— Расслабься, а то лопнешь, — вспомнил любимую присказку пустого Куросаки. Гриммджо фыркнул, вжал шинигами в себя.

— Куросаки, я тебя придушу сейчас.

— Не сейчас, — весело возразил Ичиго, и подтянулся на руках, чтобы достать до верхнего ящика стола. 

— Не сейчас, — согласился Гриммджо и выдохнул резко, нервно.

Ичиго быстро разделся, щелкнул крышкой тюбика со смазкой — резко пахнуло ароматизатором клубники. Арранкар внимательно наблюдал за его действиями, широко расставив ноги, между которых Куросаки вполне комфортно располагался.

— Не зажимайся, — посоветовал Ичиго. Гриммджо чуть поелозил бедрами. — И не пялься так.

— Слышь, раскомандовался, — Джаггерджак прищурился, но взгляда отводить и не думал. 

Ичиго его понимал как никто другой. Но легче от этого не становилось.

Выход нашелся интуитивно: сдвинуться чуть вбок и податься вперед, почти лечь на него сверху, увлечь в бесконечный поцелуй-соревнование — и где-то на его середине осторожно (а то еще язык откусит) ввести палец, сначала один. 

Гриммджо тихо охнул ему в рот, но кусаться не стал.

Ичиго методично задвигал рукой, очень надеясь, что получится нащупать ту самую волшебную точку. Но — не получалось, а может, Гриммджо просто сдерживался, в отличие от него самого. Хотя ему это и не было свойственно. Или в отношении звуков — все же да? Ичиго, краснея, осознал, что не помнит: до этого он всегда сам стонал слишком громко и чересчур сильно отдавался собственным переживаниям, чтобы обращать внимание на что-то еще. Да и вообще сейчас чуть ли ни впервые задумался о том, что там испытывает любовник.

— Долго возишься, — проурчал Джаггерджак не слишком довольно. От грудных рычащих ноток, от этой легкой вибрации, которую Куросаки почувствовал собственной грудью, как-то сладко — и уже почти привычно — все свело внутри.

Вот он лежит под ним: чертовски красивый, очерченным полутенями, голый. Куросаки шумно выдохнул, вытащил пальцы, вызвав попутно не менее шумный выдох уже у Гриммджо, уселся меж его длиннющих ног. По сравнению с ним самим Джаггерджак анальную дефлорацию пока что переживал куда как более стоически — или же ему все-таки просто не хотелось показывать перед Ичиго собственную слабость? Мысль странная, но вовсе не неуместная: все вспоминался памятный последний бой, когда тогда еще Сеста Эспада упрямо держался на ногах и изо всех сил старался не сблевать кровью на глазах у тогда еще совсем юного мальчишки. 

Пусть он и не отводил глаз, пусть пялился открыто и не щурился, и даже справился как-то с явным желанием сжать все внутри, Гриммджо оставался все таким же напряженным, и Ичиго чувствовал это, ощущал так же остро, как свое желание, сегодня отличавшееся на вкус, и ему хотелось, так же сильно, как хотелось самого Гриммджо, чтобы он расслабился уже окончательно, без нарочитости и чуткой настороженности.

Куросаки приставил член, надавил, пытаясь сохранить самообладание, хоть какое-то. Гриммджо, судя по всему, стиснул зубы, шумно и сердито выдохнул.

— Гриммджо… расслабься, пожалуйста…

О резинках они забыли давно — еще во второй раз, когда Гриммджо напрямую спросил, зачем нужен этот непонятный ритуал. А Ичиго только тогда и понял, что, в сущности, незачем, учитывая, что гигаи были стерильны. А потом еще и узнал от не в меру довольного арранкара, что так куда приятнее и веселее. Задница Куросаки с выводом однозначно согласилась, и так оно с тех пор и осталось.

 _Тесно, тесно, тесно_ — билось в голове Ичиго единовременно и током крови, шумевшим в голове, в руках, в члене. Четко сформировавшееся вдруг желание всадить на всю длину он с ужасом немедленно отогнал, как и разочарованно вздохнувшего Белого.

— Это вот так тебе... каждый раз? — со стоном выдавил Гриммджо, и что-то это вовсе не было похоже на стон удовольствия.

— Нет, — признался Ичиго со смешком. — Мне куда хуже.

— Блин… Куросаки…

— Расслабься, — перебил Ичиго, прижимаясь всем телом: _горячо, тесно!_ — Расслабься.

— Дерьмо, – констатировал Гриммджо и нервно улыбнулся краем рта.

Ичиго надавил чуть сильнее и не сдержал стона. Весь. Он весь.

Блин. Черт.

_Горячо, горячо, горячо._

Какое-то время — то ли маленькую бесконечность, то ли растянувшуюся слишком минуту — Ичиго не двигался совершенно, привыкая к ощущениям и давая Гриммджо время на то же самое. Примерно тогда ему в голову пришло такое очевидное: он же, выходит, у Джаггерджака первый. Это же…

Додумать не дали: Гриммджо притянул его к себе, двинул бедрами — видимо, терпение все-таки кончилось. 

Двигаться Ичиго приноровился не сразу: хотелось, конечно, и трахать, и целовать одновременно, но хорошо получалось только по отдельности. Уверенности не прибавляло и то, что Гриммджо явно не собирался выстанывать в той же мере, в какой сам Ичиго; поначалу он вообще молчал и только пару раз, зашипев, цеплялся то за его плечо, то за шею.

— Да понял я, тихо, — полупридушенно захрипел Ичиго, в очередной раз отдирая руку Джаггерджака от своего горла после того, как слишком резко подался вперёд.

Он выпрямился, сел, подтянул Гриммджо к себе за бедра, обжёгся о кислотно-голубой взгляд. Так, кажется, обоим было приятнее. На мгновение стало почти обидно, что его-то загибали и трахали как придется, а он и рад был. Впрочем, одно то, что Джаггерджак согласился, дорогого стоило.

Лизнув руку, Ичиго принялся надрачивать ему в ритм движения бедер. И это, кажется, помогало — по крайней мере, теперь Гриммджо прикрыл глаза и окончательно расслабился. Было очень тяжело фокусироваться на двух вещах одновременно, и Куросаки в очередной раз подивился сноровке любовника, у которого это получалось просто и естественно. У него же выходила какая-то ерунда: то рука выбивалась из ритма, то он сам. И при всем этом, где-то чуть глубже горячечного огня в груди, требовавшего быстрого, ритмичного, все еще билось желание сделать Гриммджо _настолько_ хорошо, чтобы он тоже стонал громко и в голос, цеплялся за что попадется, кусал губы — как это делал сам Ичиго. 

— Хватит… цацкаться… — сдавленно прошипел Гриммджо, закинув голову назад, прогнувшись совершенно неестественным образом, но так, как удобно было Ичиго. 

Куросаки вскинул глаза на его шею, на кадык и размытые полосы света, выделявшие напряженные мышцы. Арранкар не любил нежностей, не терпел жалости, а если уж решился, то теперь не отступит, даже если шинигами кишки из него выдирать начнет. У Ичиго, правда, были другие планы. Подтянув Гриммджо рывком на себя и задохнувшись от того звука, который он издал в ответ, Куросаки провел руками по коленям, бедрам, остановился пальцами на канатах косых мышц…

… и перестал цацкаться.

Жестко. Резко. Как любил сам. Как свербило попробовать самому. Гриммджо почти беззвучно хватал воздух, широко раскрывая рот, временами рычал, отчего у Куросаки внутри обжигающе кусало, сводило до дрожи внутри и в кончиках пальцев; поддавал бедрами навстречу и больно-больно впивался ногтями в предплечья.  
  
— Куросаки… черт… — фраза почти что рефрен вечера звучала теперь совсем иначе, загнанно, глухо, но сладко, потому что Ичиго прочитал в ней то самое, что чувствовал сам. Гриммджо принялся надрачивать себе бесстыдно и быстро, и одного этого вполне было достаточно, чтобы кончить пару раз — да и не смог бы Куросаки держаться дольше: не в первый раз, не с ним, не так. Очень хотел досмотреть до конца, но не выдержал и зажмурился, но Джаггерджак не дал ему упасть на себя, вцепившись в плечо, додрочил, и с последним очень низким, вибрирующим стоном, его рука дрогнула, соскользнула, и шинигами упал на него, взмокшего и тяжело дышашего. Невыносимо горячего. Пропитанного сексом, терпкий аромат которого забивал ноздри, удушающе обволакивал плотной тяжестью.

С Гриммджо каждый раз было иначе, только запах оставался прежним, и втягивая влажный воздух у его виска, Куросаки то ли с радостью, то ли с отчаянием осознал, насколько крепко он к нему привязался. 

***

Гриммджо спал, и ему снилась пустыня. Черно-белый горизонт, заполненный абсолютным, совершенным _ничто_ , холодным и безразличным. Единственным, что различали глаза в безбрежной пустоте, были случайные всполохи реяцу, похожие на северное сияние, которое он видел как-то в документальном фильме по телевизору: красивое, нездешнее, переливающееся немыслимыми цветами. Ноги понесли его вперед, хотя он не отдавал им приказа, понесли легко и привычно по мягкому, шуршащему песку, в котором лапы совершенно не утопали. Он бежал и бежал, но отчего-то казалось, что не двигается с места, застывший в удушающей пустоте. Ничего не менялось, только северное сияние над головое вспыхивало и угасало сигнальными огнями в нечитаемом глазом танце. Гриммджо напрягся, побежал быстрее, но горизонт, словно бы нарисованный, оставался недвижимым и неизменным. Выхода не было, был только бег, бесконечный, бессмысленный.

Пустой проснулся резко, с неприятный муторным чувством на душе, и почти сразу забыл, что ему снилось. Рассеянно и совершенно бесцельно взял в руки какую-то книжку, которую бросил тут вчера Куросаки. Манга. Такие книжки зовутся мангой. Цветные маленькие томики смутно напоминали о рыжей девчонке, и потому Гриммджо почти несознательно избегал брать их в руки, рассматривать. Хотя плевать, картинки в любом случае были идиотские и уродские. Хотя те, что без картинок, ничем не лучше. Гриммджо фыркнул, отшвырнул книжку подальше, потащился к холодильнику, просто чтобы попялиться в него бессмысленно, не чувствуя ни отголоска голода. Нет, не так: он чувствовал голод, но другого толка. Терпимая, но зудящая жажда золотых искорках на коже, на языке, на ладонях. Гриммджо бездумно провел пальцами по ручке холодильника. Фреоновый холод лизнул лицо, немного отрезвляя от муторного ощущения после сна. Жара все никак не спадала, и он даже начал было вспоминать об Уэко Мундо, в котором не было, как такового, ни жары, ни холода. Мысли эти, смутные, полуоформленные, блуждали внутри его головы, вызывая беспокойное невнятное нытье.

Вот ведь чертов Куросаки. Кажется, впервые в своей после-жизни Гриммджо не испытывал радости от того, что получил то, чего хотел. Он ведь победил, совершенно честно, явно и бесспорно, принял со снисходительной улыбочкой полное поражение рыжего, но все равно чувствовал себя так, будто проигравший тут он. В тот день, когда он явственно понял, что мальчишка смотрит на него этим тяжелым мутным взглядом, он подумал, что может отлично повеселиться, убив двух зайцев одновременно, но почему-то…

_Почему что?_

Ирония судьбы заключалась в том, что он получил все, о чем только мог мечтать: сильное, молодое тело, с готовностью выстанывающее под ним, бесконечный поток яркой, ослепительной, деликатесной реяцу, блага и развлечения Генсея, наперебой предлагавшие себя скучающему арранкару, который, по всей видимости, до сих пор не мог даже, черт его дери, высвободить релиз. Куросаки его не гнал, и вроде бы был даже рад, а Гриммджо как-то и не спешил уходить: привык, пристрастился к халявной реяцу и спокойной, безопасной, ленивой жизни, которая казалась ему ужасной, невообразимой дикостью поначалу.

На милость победителя сдался Куросаки, а проигравшим себя чувствовал почему-то Гриммджо.

Гадство.

_И когда же все-таки это началось?_

Джаггерджак отошел от холодильника и провел по лицу, хранящему еще едва ощутимую прохладу, рукой. Отчаянно захотелось умыться, но вряд ли то, от чего он хочет избавиться, так просто смывается водой.

_Когда же это началось?_

Когда арранкар осознал, что трахает Куросаки не только ради собственного удовольствия? Когда понял, что ему _нравится_ наблюдать, как шинигами закусывает губы и стонет от того, настолько ему приятно? Да, ему _нравилось_ делать так, чтобы тот выгибался дугой, открывая рот и громко дыша — _господи-как-хорошо-не-останавливайся-пожалуйста-только-не-останавливайся._ Все это Гриммджо делал не для себя, а для него, хотя в конечном счете, конечно для себя, ведь чем больше распалялся Куросаки, тем приятнее и _вкуснее_ было потом, и все же эта пересадочная станция между удовольствиями — она была. И ладно бы остановиться на этом, но нет, Куросаки осмелел и полез сам, да еще как полез, со всей этой своей прямолинейностью котоцу, да еще и старался так, что хоть стой, хоть падай.

_Нет, не тогда. Тогда было слишком хорошо, чтобы думать о чем-либо._

Когда рыжий шинигами стал пропадать день и ночь, оставляя Гриммджо рычать от скуки и голода? Возвращаться среди ночи, вымотанным, потным, пахнущим смертью, настолько уставшим, что засыпал, едва голова касалась подушки? Когда его _отсутствие_ стало слишком очевидным, чтобы игнорировать собственные эмоции, с ним связанные. Гриммджо хотел — сильно, отчаянно — чтобы Куросаки был рядом, был его и только его, но не имел власти привязать его к себе, держать рядом с собой день и ночь, не отпуская.

Да, наверное, тогда он и понял — начал понимать.

_Куросаки ввалился, горячий и тяжело и шумно дышавший среди ночи, и свалился в постель, едва скинув с тела одежду. К золотым песчинкам его реяцу примешались другие: антрацитово-черные пятна его внутренного демона; грязно-рыжие примеси какого-то неудачливого пустого, из низших. Бедняге, судя по наэлектризованности реяцу, явно не повезло, но Гриммджо даже порадовался злорадно, чувствуя вскипевшую ревность. Куросаки заснул, кажется, моментально, уткнувшись лбом в широкое плечо арранкара. Он уже не первый день подряд возвращался черт знает во сколько, вымотанный до полусмерти, и только раз обронил что-то про «внезапно усилившуюся активность пустых». Гриммджо и сам что-то чувствовал, и жалел только, что не мог сам разобраться с мелочью с того света._

_Пустой провел пальцами по щеке шинигами, вызвав у того полусонную улыбку. Руки забрались под легкую простынь, служившую покрывалом. Желание пришло мгновенно, подожгло нутро и ждать не намеревалось._

_— Гриммджо… — даже не произнес — выдохнул Куросаки, зарываясь носом в подушку._

_О, нет, пацан. Никакой жалости. Я терплю уже три дня._

_Гриммджо прижимается сильнее и переворачивает Куросаки под собой, оказываясь сверху. Есть вещи, против который рыжий устоять не может, и все они давно известны и изучены._

_Но вместо сдавленных стонов и ответа, Куросаки что-то невнятно мычит и еле шевелит конечностями. Арранкар вскипает и больно щипает шинигами за плечо. И даже тогда вместо вскрика, брани, пинков ослабевшие ладони ложатся на макушку Гриммджо, и Куросаки, смазанно клюнув губами висок пустого, тихо произносит:_

_— Гриммджо, я тоже очень тебя хочу, но, умоляю, давай поспать… Не могу…_

_И засыпает, тварь такая. Бессовестно дрыхнет, дыша медленно и размеренно, так и оставив ладони на Гриммджо: одну — на голове, вторую — на спине, будто и не тяжело ему вовсе, что туша в полтора его веса вжимает в постель. И арранкар даже не может злиться, настолько он сбит с толку; и где-то глубоко внутри, будто по ней прошлись длинные вездесущие пальцы Куросаки, щекотно и сладко покалывает дыра._

  
Гриммджо поднял глаза к заляпанному пастой зеркалу. Он все не мог привыкнуть к собственному лицу — не так уж давно метаморфировал из адьюкаса, а зеркал в Лас Ночес не водилось. Но это казалось бессмысленным пустяком по сравнению с тем, что он чувствовал себя зверем, загнанным в клетку, и никак не мог найти из нее выхода.


	2. ０１６・異世界　(Not Your World)

_Powerman 5000 — I Wanna Kill You_

До сих пор интеграции Гриммджо в мир живых ограничивались его ежедневными пробежками и редкими вылазками за продуктами, для которых Ичиго подгадывал максимально безлюдные часы. Сам арранкар не стремился узнавать людей ближе, испытывая к ним непонятное Куросаки отвращение, апеллируя тем, что «без реяцу они будто трупы ходячие» — так и не научился полагаться на обычные органы чувств, а временный шинигами был только рад, что часть потенциальных проблем решилась, даже не начавшись. Сцена у супермаркета нет-нет да вставала перед глазами, вызывая полузабытую тревогу – не за Джаггерджака, за людей.

Но Гриммджо не был бы собой, если бы не влипал в истории даже там, где найти их было затруднительно. Даже Ичиго ни разу за год в новой квартире не встревал в драки. Впрочем, кто знает, насколько далеко убегал его сосед.

Когда входная дверь громко хлопнула, Куросаки даже не поднял головы от книги. Рейрёку, пусть оно и было едва заметно, он почувствовал и так, не нужно было видеть лица вошедшего. Сейчас будет два коротких звука — хлоп, хлоп — Гриммджо сбросит кроссовки, подойдет, полезет целоваться. Или нет — по настроению.

Хлоп. Хлоп.

Шагов не слышно. Куросаки поднял глаза.

Гриммджо сидел на полу, грязный и побитый, как, мать его, дворовый кот, и ужасно довольный.

— Гриммджо!

Книга полетела на пол, обиженно прошуршала страницами, приземлившись на пол. Ичиго в два феноменальных скачка оказался рядом. Гриммджо дышал немного загнанно, на скуле расцветал синяк; из разбитой губы, смешиваясь с потом, струилась кровь, а шалые глаза смотрели на Куросаки совершенно безумно.

Ичиго не любил этот взгляд.

— Ты… какого хрена? — шинигами поднялся, отворачиваясь от безумной синевы, и спешно бросился к кухонному шкафчику, где хранил аптечку. Там, конечно, было все необходимое — ему и самому часто пригождалось. Антисептик, пластыри, бинты… Куросаки плюнул и схватил всю коробку.

Гриммджо громко цыкнул, и этот звук Ичиго не любил еще сильнее. 

У него были разбиты в кровь все костяшки, да так, что он и пальцами едва мог нормально шевелить. Они подрагивали неестественно и страшно, но Джаггерджака это, кажется, совершенно не волновало.

 **к** От **ик хОчет К** Рови… оП **Ередим е** го ко **роль?**

— Что на этот раз? — хмуро осведомился Куросаки, хватая арранкара за руку. — Просил же…

— Их пятеро было, — доложил Гриммджо хрипло, но с явным удовольствием. — Опять до волос доебались. 

— Убежал бы, — Эспада зашипел, когда разбитых рук коснулся спиртовой раствор, но Куросаки только крепче сжал его запястье — а вот терпи теперь.

— Еще чего.

Вопрос, который крутился на языке у Ичиго, был очень неприятным. И ответ на него узнать было боязно.

— Ты… никого не убил?

Гриммджо безразлично пожал плечами и устало прикрыл глаза. 

Ему все равно. В самом деле все равно. Сердце Ичиго болезненно ударилось о ребра и сжалось. 

— Так нельзя, Гриммджо, — негромко произнес он, обматывая костяшки бинтом. Зная, что его слова, скорее всего, ничего не изменят, но горячо надеясь, что это не так. Он-то все тешил себя надеждой, что понемногу, по капле, но меняет Джаггерджака, помогает увидеть мир и людей в нем… другими, не только пустыми и ненужными мешками, наполненными мясом и костями.

— Они первые полезли, — взгляд пустого ожесточился и похолодел — нотаций он не выносил.

— Нельзя убивать людей, — упрямо повторил Куросаки, и опустил глаза, не выдерживая взгляда, взял вторую руку. Она пострадала даже сильнее, хотя Гриммджо вроде бы не левша. 

Конец фразы застрял в горле колючим противным комом. Произнести его Ичиго так и не смог, молча добинтовал вторую руку. 

_...иначе мне придется вышвырнуть тебя назад в Уэко Мундо._

Когда он закончил, Гриммджо потянул его за ворот футболки к себе, намереваясь притянуть к себе, но Ичиго увернулся.

— Да брось, восстановиться надо.

— Ночью восстановишься, — жестко бросил Куросаки, пресекая поползновения двух пустых сразу — Белый не преминул воспользоваться возможностью швырнуть в него отборного говнеца черной рейши. У Ичиго против воли дернулось плечо. 

С той самой ночи они спали вместе. На улице все еще стояла жара, и Ичиго был ей даже слегка благодарен — за то, что не приходилось искать других причин, чтобы продолжать позволять Гриммджо оставаться в своей постели. 

Поставив на место аптечку, он почувствовал темную, тяжелую злость. Неперсонализированную вообще-то, но злиться в пустоту было тяжело, поэтому Ичиго стал злиться на тупого Гриммджо, который никак не мог принять простейших социальных норм.

 **да** де **тКА ДА** вно поп **оКАзАть К** Ош **Ечке ЕЕ Место**

— Вот ведь мрази… Штаны порвали… Еще есть, а, Куросаки?

Ичиго обернулся, чтобы высказать все, что он думает по этому поводу, но слова опять застряли в глотке — ровно в тот момент, когда он осознал проблему.

Штанам наступил конец — окончательный и бесповоротный: на колене красовалась внушительная дыра, сквозь которую проглядывало окровавленное колено, которое Ичиго поначалу не заметил, а с другой стороны порвана была добрая часть штанины. Плохо это было потому, что других таких штанов у Куросаки не было. Даже более того: у него не было совершенно ничего, что он мог бы предложить Гриммджо взамен. Джаггерджак был, может, и не слишком, но все же крупнее, а временный шинигами все-таки предпочитал свободному крою более обтягивающий. Урахара вручил ровно две пары домашних мягких штанов, которые вполне годились для бега, майку, которая, как смутно догадывался Куросаки, раньше принадлежала Ренджи, и новую нераспакованную упаковку трусов; несколько в достаточной степени растянутых футболок нашлось уже в шкафу самого Ичиго, но на этом — да еще Пантера с ножнами — имущество Гриммджо закачивалось. К отсутствию гардероба арранкар относился спокойно, привыкший к форменным шмоткам, но здесь потеря одежды в его случае оборачивалась обычными бытовыми проблемами. Которые, конечно же, ложились на голову Куросаки.

— Мать твою, Гриммджо! — Ичиго в сердцах хлопнул дверцей шкафчика и та, оглушительно хлопнув, не выдержала бури эмоций и повисла на одной петле,.

И в этом — как решил потом временный шинигами — виноват был тоже только и только Гриммджо.

Ночью они громко и с чувством мирились: Ичиго — чтобы сбросить груз давящих эмоций, Гриммджо — чтобы побыстрее восстановиться от ран. Правда, вместе с этим он получил несколько новых, не менее жестоких отметин.

***  
  


— Вставай, — Куросаки пнул Гриммджо в бок. Сильно пнул. Джаггерджак, за то время, пока Ичиго был в душе, успел занять собой всю постель, бессознательно дожирая остатки реяцу там, где спал шинигами.

В любой другой день Ичиго с удовольствием повалялся бы еще часок другой, облапал Гриммджо ледяными руками, вызвав у того душераздирающий вой, может, еще чего… Но у него были планы, и беготня по магазинам с мертвой душой из другого мира в них до вчерашнего дня не входила. 

— Ах ты сука, — Джаггерджак быстро извернулся, избегая повторного пинка и настиг Куросаки уже в развороте. Правда, последовавший укус — поцелуем язык не поворачивался назвать — временный шинигами уверенно пресек.

— Собирайся, — и для острастки ткнул ладонью арранкару под ребра. Он умел быть серьезным, когда нужно, и тогда никакие непозволительно сексуальные мужики не могли свернуть его с пути. Гриммджо, не ожидавший подставы, резко выдохнул и сверкнул шалыми глазами.

Ну или могли… Но только совсем немного.

А магазин, в конце концов, никуда не денется.

***

_Fischerspooner — Emerge_

Плохой новостью было уже то, что все мало-мальски приличные магазины находились в той части города, где встречи с людьми было не избежать, все зависимости от времени суток или дня недели. И уж особенно в субботний полдень. От предложенной банданы Ренджи — откуда она вообще оказалась у него дома?! — Гриммджо наотрез отказался, и спор уже грозил затянуться, но Ичиго сдался после убийственного «а ты вообще рыжий». В итоге пошли как есть — рыжий и голубоволосый, необыкновенно для Японии рослые, искрящиеся друг с друга то ли злостью, то ли возбуждением, наскоро утоленным утром, и, конечно, собирали все взгляды в радиусе квартала.

— Начнешь лапы тянуть, оторву голову, понял? — сквозь зубы прошипел Ичиго, забирая правее, когда Гриммджо подошел к нему опасно близко — опасно для них обоих. Голос временного шинигами сомнений не оставлял: оторвет еще как, да еще и обоссыт для острастки. 

Гриммджо белозубо усмехнулся и деланно-безразлично повел плечами:

— Как скажешь.

Намек понял, но не смирился — прочитал на красивом лице Ичиго. И разозлился, но от выражения лица спутника все равно поймал какой-то странный, мазохистский кайф.

— Пойдем, — Ичиго потянул засмотревшегося куда-то Гриммджо за локоть и наткнулся на насмешливый взгляд.

— А тебе, значит, можно?

— Захлопнись, — шикнул Куросаки и втолкнул его в магазин, к возмутительно высоким ценникам, примерочным и кондиционерам.

Вежливую девушку-консультантку Ичиго развернул обезоруживающей улыбкой, которая, судя по мигом изменившемуся лицу той, обезоруживающей была несколько не в том смысле. Хватая по пути в примерочную почти не глядя какие-то вещи, среди которых _точно_ оказались какие-то примодненные черные брюки с висящими ремешками, он впихнул Гриммджо в примерочную и бросил вслед добытую кучу. Раздраженное лицо показалось из-за шторки сразу же, и не преминуло высказать недовольство:

— Какого х…

— Мерь давай!

— Че ты хочешь от меня, блять?!

Куросаки беззвучно зашипел, поднял руки в жесте, будто собирает прикончить Джаггерджака. Оглянулся — зал был пуст — и залез в кабинку, явно не расчитанную на двух лбов ростом под два метра. Быстро развесил (стараясь не прикасаться к Гриммджо) вешалки: брюки на одну сторону, верхнюю одежду — на другую. Снял какую-то футболку с вешалки, пихнул арранкару:

— Снимаешь свое, надеваешь это. Если подходит, откладываешь. Если нет… откладываешь в другую сторону.

Гриммджо без особого интереса осмотрел веселенькую футболку с надписью GOOD VIBES.

— Понял?

— Я тебе вмажу сейчас, Куросаки.

А раньше не предупреждал. Тоже ведь прогресс. Ичиго хлопнул пустого по плечу и вышел, зашторив кабинку. И вздохнул глубоко и горестно: стоило постоять с Гриммджо в тесной кабинке, как тело отреагировало совершенно однозначным образом. Временный шинигами бочком отошел к длинной вешалке с джинсами, которые интересовали его сейчас в последнюю очередь.

— Эй, Куросаки, — шторка громко шурхнула, явив миру одетого в те самые примодненные штаны Джаггерджака. Куросаки обернулся и сжал в руке какой-то случайно попавшийся деним: ну, сублимация. — Оно так и должно липнуть? Неудобно как-то.

Впопыхах Куросаки дернул вещи из какой-то новой коллекции: то ли коллаб с известным рок-певцом, то ли еще что. В любом случае, обилие кожаных элементов и ремешков, не имевших совершенно никакого функционального смысла, наводило именно на такие мысли. Другое дело, как Гриммджо с его как будто немного загорелой ровной кожей и яркими волосами в ней выглядел. Да как сраная модель, вот как. 

— Да, — выдавил Ичиго, продолжал упорно пялиться из-за плеча. — Не нравится, не бери.

— Нравится, — возразил Гриммджо, изгибая бровь и ухмыляясь краем рта. — Просто неудобно.

Это выражение Ичиго хорошо знал. И оно не сулило ему ничего хорошего. А в особенности — его заднице.

— Возьми что-нибудь… попрактичнее, — во рту пересохло так, что даже глотать стало тяжело.

Гриммджо хмыкнул, но шторку дернул.

Следующего окрика долго ждать не пришлось, и Ичиго даже испытал некоторое облегчение.

— Куросаки.

— А?

— Иди сюда.

Временный шинигами напрягся — хоть и знал, что так будет, но все же упрямо переспросил:

— Зачем?

За шторкой замолчали: придумывает он там, что ли?

— Надо.

Ичиго гоготнул — фантазией природа Гриммджо явно обделила. И может, к счастью.

— Зачем?

— Расстегнуть не могу.

— Блин, ну ты… — Куросаки вздохнул и отлип от вешалки.

Он понял, что попался, ровно в тот момент, когда тронул шторку. В тот же самый, когда большая и сильная рука втащила его в кабинку грубо и безапелляционно. Расстегивать на Гриммджо было абсолютно, совершенно нечего — как-то отстаненно подумал Ичиго, прижимаясь лопатками к прохладному зеркалу. И очень не сразу, где-то между рваными поцелуями сумел, наконец, сложить в слова недовольное шипение:

— Ты… ты блять… ну не тут же!

Только вот у Гриммджо на этот счет было совсем другое мнение — указание «не тянуть лапы на людях» он истолковал, как обычно, по-своему. А Ичиго искусал себе все губы до крови, до слез, сдерживая крики и стоны. Свистящим шепотом чертыхаясь на арранкара, на свою несдержанность и на чертово юношеское либидо.

Черные штаны с ремешками он все-таки купил, несмотря на огорчающе-высокий ценник — чтобы потом своими собственными руками все эти ремешки с задницы Гриммджо содрать. 


	3. ０１７・tuesday

_«завтра в 20:00 в у урахары опоздаешь убью не придешь убью йоруичи»_

Ичиго пялился в телефон и силился понять, что он сделал не так. В голову, пустую после сна, не приходило ни одного приличного варианта. Гриммджо, ровно дышавший в висок, делу совершенно не помогал, и Куросаки сдался, опустив телефон с тяжелым вздохом, пытаясь притушить воникшее раздражение: на внезапную, вечно ничего не объясняющую Йоруичи, на Гриммджок, который в ус не дует, на свое гребанную непростую жизнь, где не могло пройти и дня без происшествий.

В последнее время он часто злился, и не всегда мог понять причину. Белый радостно плясал на костях, насасываясь его темными эмоциями, и тушить его внезапные проявления было все сложнее. Ичиго помрачнел и выбросил демона из головы, сконцентироовавшись на делах насущных.

С Йоруичи-сан шутки плохи. Если уж она сама написала (а написала совершенно точно она сама, это Ичиго понял по отсутствию смайликов в сообщении), значит, случилось что-то действительно важное. 

Но это будет завтра, с приятной легкостью в голове подумал Ичиго, поворачиваясь к Гриммджо. Об этом он подумает завтра. У Джаггерджака чуть заметно дернулся уголок губ, и Ичиго понял, что он притворяется.

— Обманщик, — прошептал, прищурившись, Ичиго, пробегая пальцами по голому, чуть отдающему потусторонней прохладой плечу. Правда, в последнее время кондиционер из Гриммджо был так себе. 

Темно-синий со сна глаз хитро взглянул на него, и Куросаки не сдержал широкой улыбки, навалился, переворачивая любовника на спину.

А о Йоруичи он подумает завтра.

***

— Оя, Куросаки-кун, ты же хотел сегодня уйти пораньше, — отозвалась из-за прилавка скучающая Икуми-сан. Казалось, августовская жара доконала даже ее беспокойную душу: она сидела, лениво обмахиваясь своим кепи, временами чертыхаясь на нещадное солнце.

— Черт, точно! Спасибо, Икуми-сан, я побежал!

— Беги-беги, — меланхолично ответила Унагия, сползая с ящика, служившего ей стулом, — Смотри ноги не переломай... Ишь, побежал, пятки засверкали.

Бежал он до самого магазина, хорошо хоть налегке и недалеко, да и жара уже немного спала, хотя по шее щекотно стекали струйки пота. Шумный магазинчик без извечного Тессая с метлой и криков детишек казался совсем обезлюдевшим и таким же разморенным жарой, как и все кругом. Зато внутри встретила приятная прохлада, порождение скорее магии, чем кондиционера, и Куросаки с наслаждением вздохнул, переводя дыхание.

— Куросаки! Опаздываешь! — громогласный голос Йоруичи-сан, содрогнул, кажется, не только нутро Ичиго, но и сами стены древнего домишки.

— П-п-простите, Йоруичи-сан! — Куросаки закрутил головой в поисках шинигами-оборотня, пока не отыскал ее в конце коридора, и быстро, извинительно поклонился.

Йоруичи лениво махнула рукой и поманила за собой.

— Пойдем в подвал.

Мимоходом Ичиго подумал, что не предупредил Гриммджо, что задержится, но Йоруичи уже скрылась из виду, и додумать мысль до чего-то толкового он просто не успел. 

***

— Нет! Еще раз! — Йоруичи разбушевалась не на шутку. Со сложенными на груди руками и горящими ярко-желтыми глазами она была похожа на какую-то древнюю богиню войны. Вроде Кали.

Куросаки и без того не был силен в индуистской мифологии, так еще и мысль не складывались в звенящей от напряжения голове. Он хотел было прикинуть, сколько уже безжалостная Шихоин мучает его, но не смог — внутренность черепной коробки ответила оглушительным звоном и больше ничем. Контроль над реяцу ожидаемо ему не давался, но даже последнее сражение с Зангецу выглядело теперь легкой прогулкой по сравнению с тем, что вываливала на него Йоруичи. Да еще и Белый внутри кривился совсем нехорошо, пользуясь нестабильностью потока реяцу, чтобы взбрыкнуть. 

— Вставай!

Она сжалилась спустя пару бесконечностей. Молча наблюдала, как он хватает ртом раскаленный из-за разбушевавшейся реяцу воздух и очень не сразу произнесла:

— Довольно на сегодня.

И в ее голосе не было ни толики удовлетворенности.

Ужасная женщина. И что Киске в ней нашел?

— Куросаки-кун… А ты… 

Он с трудом поднял голову на внезапно сбросивший пару десятку градусов голос, но Йоруичи тряхнула копной волос, опередив его:

— Хотя нет. Ничего. Забудь.

Наверху его встретила Уруру и предложила чаю, но Куросаки вежливо отказался: все, чего ему хотелось — поскорее вернуться домой и упасть в постель замертво. Запястья в местах, где располагались злополучные клапаны реяцу, болели так, будто их весь день стискивали стальные кандалы; колени заплетались, и временный шинигами все силился вспомнить, когда вообще в последний раз настолько уставал. Вот бы сейчас отлежаться в целебных источниках Тенджиро да поесть волшебно-вкусной стряпни Кирио…

Домой он добрался за полночь, и свет в окнах уже не горел — Гриммджо не дожидался, если он вдруг задерживался, но моментально просыпался, стоило ему переступить порог. Ну чисто кот — усмехнулся Ичиго, все же как можно тише прикрывая за собой дверь. Сил, чтобы идти в душ, он в себе не нашел, и на цыпочках проскользнул в спальню, встретившую густой и молчаливой темнотой. Куросаки прислушался, но за все еще стучавшим сердцем не услышал ничего, даже дыхания Гриммджо. Быстро сбросив мокрую одежду, прыгнул в постель и обвил руками крепкое большое тело. 

— От тебя странно пахнет, — голос у Гриммджо был очень ясным, будто он лежал все это время в постели без сна, и Ичиго почувствовал странный укол совести — он ведь так и не предупредил его. Впрочем, он не в первый раз заваливался домой чуть не к утру, не объясняя и не предупреждая: в последнее время часто приходилось скакать по Каракуре всю ночь, усмиряя разбушевавшиеся стаи демонов, почему-то с удвоенным упорством пробиравшихся в Генсей.

— Это… это, наверное, Йоруичи-сан. Она попросила, — приказала, если точнее. — прийти потренироваться.

— Та кошка, — медленно произнес Гриммджо с узнаванием в голосе.

Ичиго кивнул ему в плечо. Молодое тело вопило об отдыхе, не выдерживало, хотя близость к Гриммджо даже в таком состоянии влияла на него совершенно однозначным образом.

— Слушай, я… — Ичиго помялся, не зная, как лучше сформулировать в словах то, что он и сам представлял пока очень смутно. — Скоро у меня начнется учеба, да и тренировки затянутся… Может, подумаешь, чем себя занять? Меня почти не будет дома и…

Что и, он так и не придумал — мозги слиплись и расплавились, едва коснувшись подушки. Но плечо Гриммджо, как показалось ему уже на пороге сна, будто окаменело.


	4. ０１８・ビーチのフィラー１

— Ара, Куросаки-сан! —Урахара приветственно махнул Ичиго веером. — Давненько не виделись.

— Ну да, — неопределенно повел плечом Ичиго. Они с торговцем и правда почти не виделись: почему-то, всякий раз, когда временный шинигами приходил к Йоруичи-сан на тренировки, Урахары не оказывалось не месте. Поначалу он даже не замечал этого, но потом вспомнил, что никого из друзей он уже давно не видел — все они, как и уцелевшие рядовые шинигами, были заняты реконструкцией Сейрейтея, и казалось логичным, что Урахара был занят там же — по крайней мере, о его временной индульгенции Куросаки было известно.

— Мне один Юки, пожалуйста.

— Одну минуточку! Уруру, принеси, пожалуйста Юки со склада! — Киске явно был рад ему: в качестве ли знакомого или посетителя. Хотя это до тошноты дружелюбное выражение он натягивал на лицо всякий раз, сколько его помнил Куросаки. 

Бывший капитан двенадцатого отряда подпер рукой подбородок. Вид у него был какой-то уж слишком загадочный. Ичиго так и не разобрался: это его нормальное состояние, или во всем виновата сраная панама, скрывающая в тени половину небритого лукавого лица.

— Ара, Куросаки-кун, я тут вспомнил… Мы, то есть коллектив магазина и Йоруичи-сан, собирались на следующей неделе скататься на Окинаву. Даже домик подходящий нашелся. Не желаешь присоединиться? Ты ведь, кажется, говорил, что хотел на море? 

Ичиго оторвал взгляд от полок с неизвестными и странными, незнакомыми товарами: он мог только смутно представить, для чего они были нужны. Нахмурился, напряг память, но не вспомнил, чтобы делился подобным с Урахарой. Да, собирался, но потом случился ряд непредвиденных трат, да и времени совсем не было… Похоже, не самую малую часть этой самой поездки он невольно проспонсировал из своего собственного кармана. Вороватая улыбка Урахары будто только подтверждала его мысли. Может, потому его и зовут? 

— У меня нет денег.

— Все уже оплачено, Куросаки-кун! Мы зовем тебя как гостя! Ведь ты наш хороший друг. Точнее, купить придется только билеты, но это же пустяки.

Еще бы, он ведь годовую выручку, наверное, магазину сделал за последний месяц.

— Мне надо следить за…

— Можешь взять и его тоже, — загадочно блеснул глазами из-под панамки торговец.

Интересно, а Гриммджо тоже в категорию «хороших друзей» успел затесаться?

— Я подумаю.

Отчего-то Ичиго ужасно не хотелось выдавать своего волнения перед Урахарой. Он и правда давно мечтал съездить на море. А тут и тратиться не придется. Да и… 

Нет, Куросаки. Не смей представлять Гриммджо в юкате.

Белый довольно хохотнул, продолжая топтать смущенные юношеские фантазии.

— Урахара-сан, я… Здравствуйте, Куросаки-сан, — Уруру сделала круглые глаза и торопливо поклонилась. — Я принесла…

Урахара махнул ей рукой, проверил целостность гиконган — интересно, это он после случая с Коном такой внимательный стал?

— Да, подумай. Мы вылетаем в субботу, билеты ты купить успеваешь.

Ичиго удивился:

— Вы полетите самолетом?

— Но это же безумно интересно! — Урахара возбужденно замахал веером, расплывшись в улыбке. 

Ну да, этим, из двенадцатого отряда, только волю дай. Странно, что Йоруичи согласилась. Она вроде бы с опаской относилась к полному погружению в технологии. Правда, стоило Ичиго представить эту потрясающую процессию на борту самолета, как на лице расползлась улыбка ничуть не лучше той, что никак не слезала с лица Урахары.

— Видишь, — Киске удовлетворенно поправил панамку. — Ты тоже так думаешь. 

Иногда у Куросаки возникало нехорошее чувство, что Урахара умеет читать мысли. Демон. Сущий демон.

— Да и тренировки не придется прекращать, а то ведь Йоруичи-сан ужасно разозлится, — беззаботно добавил Киске, отвернувшись к окну.

Куросаки уныло подумал, что с этих слов, раз уж так, следовало начинать. Урахара, конечно, тот еще дипломат, но выбора, выходит, не было с самого начала.

***

Каникулы — есть. Вымоленный у Икуми-сан всеми правдами и неправдами мини-отпуск — есть. Небольшие накопления — на два билета туда-обратно хватит — есть. Сезон — самый подходящий. И ужасное желание увидеть море. Казалось бы, между Ичиго и его мечтой ничего не стоит. Но на душе все равно было как-то неспокойно. Неужели Урахара был способен предложить что-то адекватное, бесплатно и без мелкого шрифта под звездочкой? Шинигами разворачивал его слова и так и сяк, на подвоха не видел — или не хотел видеть. 

— Эй, Гриммджо… — неуверенно начал Ичиго. — Ты бы хотел увидеть море?

— А? 

— Ну, море, это такой… большой водоем, ну ты точно должен был по телеку видеть. Там тепло и много солнца. Можно плавать. Загорать, — проще пятилетке объяснить, ей Богу. 

— Не знаю, что ты несешь, Куросаки, но что угодно будет лучше твоей дыры.

— Уэко Мундо.

— Один-ноль, — лениво согласился Гриммджо.

Ичиго усмехнулся. Сначала они сразу лезли в драку, потом перешли в словесные скандалы, а теперь переругивались больше по привычке. 

— Урахара зовет нас на Окинаву.

— Куда?

— Там, где море, — Ичиго лег на пол и заложил руки за голову. Ему было лень объяснять. Он жары, казалось, плавились мозги. По виску щекотно проползла капля пота.

— Так и нахрена, я не понял?

— Там... много воды. Теплой, — мозги в голове иссохлись окончательно, и шинигами понял, что сейчас вырубится. — И много солнца…

***

Гриммджо полулежал рядом и лениво, но внимательно наблюдал за сборами Ичиго. Двигались одни глаза. Вид откровенно кошачий. Должно быть, споется с Йоруичи. 

Всего брать по паре: полотенец, пляжных тапок — так, тапок только одна пара, ну и ладно, обойдется, — легкая одежда. Куросаки замер с довольно глуповатой майкой с надписью READY STEADY GO в руках. Никак не мог вспомнить, откуда она вообще и него взялась — или это Ренджи... 

До вылета было еще полно времени, но Куросаки хотел быть уверен, что готов заранее. Не забыть триста раз повторить Гриммджо, чтобы тот ни с кем не говорил и ничего не трогал. На всякий случай пригрозить. Проверить, что документы на месте. Проверить, что билеты на месте. Убедить, что меч можно оставить. Нет, нельзя. С ним в самолет не пустят. Поставлю на квартиру барьер, никому твоя железка не сдалась. Но с мечом Гриммджо все же расстался нехотя и со скрипом, да и то только после того, как Куросаки пригрозил, что если пустой не угомонится, то останется дома. Без реяцу-генератора. На пять дней. Под барьером. И никаких пробежек. 

Ичиго сунул руку в карман рюкзака, чтобы убедиться, что документы все еще там, где, как он помнил, он их оставил, и улыбнулся, вспомнив, как с фотки Гриммджо в паспорте икалось от смеха всем работникам магазина Урахары. Поддельные документы, на непритязательный взгляд временного шинигами, получились у торговца ничуть не хуже, чем поддельные тела, теперь оставалось только, скрестив пальцы, надеяться, что обман не раскроется на стойке регистрации. 

— Ладно, я вызываю такси. 

Гриммджо поднял на него свои притягательно-электрические глаза. По его виду и не скажешь, но Куросаки хорошо выучил арранкара — он был заинтересовал, и это радовало, вдохновляло, заставляло чувствовать себя восторженным щенком.

Аэропорт встретил огнями, нескончаемыми толпами, электронно-вежливым голосом оператора из-под высоких сводов. Гриммджо, на удивление молчаливый, хмурился не прекращая, и чутко, по-звериному водил глазами по залу. Ичиго сжал его предплечье и улыбнулся:

— Не волнуйся.

Гриммджо подарил ему испепеляющий взгляд и выдернул руку. Белый беззвучно ответил залпом черной дряни внутри нутра, удивительно, что удержался от ядовитых комментариев.

Спешащие по рейсам и делам люди то и дело стреляли в них различными взглядами от интересующегося до неодобрительного, Ичиго их едва замечал. Он и сам немного растерялся в шуме и месиве информации, льющейся с табло и динамиков. В аэропорту он был очень давно, в сопровождении отца, а теперь ему еще и самому приходилось следить за кем-то. Мужская часть группки студентов начала оживленно перешептываться, когда они проходили мимо, и, увлекшийся указателями, Куросаки едва успел одернуть от них Гриммджо.

— Еще одна такая выходка, и я тебя свяжу, — прошипел он, таща окаменевшего плечами Джаггерджака за собой.

д **а вскрой ему** киш **Ки ДА И вся НЕд** ол **га**

Регистрацию прошли без проблем, и только улыбчивая девушка как-то нехорошо побледнела, когда поймала взгляд Джаггерджака — «приятного полета» получилось совершенно деревянным.

Но стоило Ичиго подумать, что все страшное позади, как проблемы снова помахали ручкой.

— О, погоди, у тебя другое место, — Куросаки отрыл в кармане билеты, чтобы убедиться. — Твое вон там, слева, видишь?

— Здесь посижу, — бросил Гриммджо, даже не поднявшись.

Шинигами вздохнул.  
  
— Это так не работает. Твое место там.

— Здесь посижу, — процедил Гриммджо, бросив на него тяжелый взгляд и похлопал ладонью по пустому месту рядом с собой. Не приглашающе — требовательно.

**убитЬ УБитть УБИть убить УБИтть**

Чтобы не сорваться на крик, Ичиго потребовалось досчитать до десяти. А потом отыскать стюардессу и, приложив все свои умения, объяснить ей, что его друг, который летит впервые, страшный аэрофоб и боится сидеть один, а купить билеты рядом у них не вышло. 

— Простите, э-э-э…

— Куросаки.

— Простите, Куросаки-сан, но не положено, — замялась миниатюрная девушка, сжав в руке спинку кресла слева от себя. 

— Да, я понимаю, — Ичиго бросил обеспокоенный взгляд на Гриммджо, местоположение которого выдавала торчавшая поверх спинки макушка — что ни говори, а на такие габариты небольшой самолет рассчитан не был. — Но и вы поймите: у моего друга… э-э-э… проблемы с управлением гневом и он… он очень расстроится, если не получит то, чего хочет.

— Тогда мы будем вынуждены снять вашего друга с рейса, — твердо, но все же чуть дрогнувшим голосом проронила стюардесса. По короткому взгляду в сторону того же места Ичиго понял, что огромный гайдзин ее ужасно напугал, как и новость о том, что он к тому же, по всей видимости, душевнобольной.

— Среди экипажа есть мужчины? — почти заботливо спросил Куросаки, а девушка взглянула в ответ почти умоляюще.

— Не волнуйтесь, все будет хорошо, если я буду рядом.

— Я... — стюардесса отчего-то запунцовела и потупилась. — Я попробую что-нибудь сделать.

— Спасибо вам большое, — Ичиго поклонился ей, ненавидя себя, тупую затею с самолетом и, конечно, Гриммджо.

**УБИтть убить убИТь убить гАДа УБИтьт убитть**

Посадили их все же рядом — в кои-то веки бандитская внешность обоих сыграла на руку. Гриммджо, кажется, ничего и не заметил, скучающе и без особого интереса осматривая интерьер самолета, и Ичиго, просто молча рухнул рядом, полностью выжатый после такой социальной эквилибристики.

— Будет закладывать уши, это не страшно, — негромко предупредил он Джаггерджака, склонившись над его ухом. Стюардесса, проходившая мимо, поспешила проскользнуть мимо них побыстрее.

— Куросаки, ты труп, — прошипел Гриммджо прямо перед собой. Голос затерялся в нарастающем гуле мотора.

Ичиго хотел сказать ему что-нибудь ободряющее, но вместо этого откинулся на спинку кресла. От ощущения взлета внутри все сладко съежилось. А потом — сжалось еще сильнее, почти невыносимо, когда вдруг Гриммджо сжал его колено рукой, все так же невидяще глядя ровно перед собой. Шинигами потребовалась вся его нечеловеческая сила воли, чтобы никак на это не отреагировать, а потом самолет выровнялся и рука исчезла.

— Если будет закладывать уши — просто сглатывай слюну, — выдавил Ичиго, не открывая глаз. 

До Окинавы обычно лететь недолго, но в этот раз час будет казаться вечностью.

Довольно быстро его разморило, как это обычно бывает во время полета. Проснулся он только когда самолет встретился с землей, мягко нырнув и оттолкнувшись от посадочной полосы огромными колесами-лапами. С трудом Ичиго разогнул затекшую шею и с ужасом понял, что все это время дремал у Гриммджо на плече. Сам Джаггерджак сидел все такой же напряженный и скованный, и, кажется, мало что замечал вокруг себя. Куросаки вспомнил, как очень давно летал с батей по делам на север, и рядом с ним сидела девушка с кошачьей переноской. Глаза у животного были точь-в-точь как у Гриммджо сейчас: немигающие, застывшие в ужасе непонимания. Ни кот, ни его смутный родственник в лице Джаггерджака не знали, что такое вестибулярный аппарат, и Ичиго мысленно обругал себя за отсутствие эмпатии: не пришло в голову доходчиво объяснить спутнику, что с ним будет происходить. С другой стороны, для острастки даже полезно будет, утешил себя Куросаки.

Места им достались почти в самом конце, так что выхода пришлось подождать. Хваленое ехидство Гриммджо куда-то испарилось. Большие скопления людей явно пришлись ему не по вкусу.

Взять билеты на тот же рейс, что и компания Урахары у Ичиго не вышло, так что на руках у него была только бумажка с адресом, подобием карты и кокетливой подписью «Наша летняя усадьба ^_^» — и почему старперы так любят глупо себя вести, скривился шинигами. У его отца обнаруживалось все больше общего у Урахарой, и это его совершенно не радовало.

От аэропорта Нахи они сели на поезд до Нандзё, а потом еще долго шли под палящим солнцем вдоль шоссе. Урахаре явно удалось отыскать самую труднодоступную виллу на острове. С другой стороны — и эта мысль грела Ичиго особенно — места были дикие, а значит, людей здесь немного, да и то, скорее всего, какие-нибудь местные, занятые своими делами, и не слишком любознательные до чужаков. Гриммджо шагал где-то позади. С самой посадки они не сказали друг другу ни слова.

— Какой бред, — задумчиво уронил вдруг Гриммджо.

Ичиго утер пот со лба — жара на острове стояла не в пример каракурской:

— Что?

— Толкаться в каком-то гадюшнике, запихиваться пачками в сраную тесную посудину, чтобы просто переместиться в другое место? Люди — идиоты.

Куросаки фыркнул. В таком изложении предприятие и правда казалось слегка идиотским.

— Разве тебе в Уэко Мундо никогда не хотелось сменить обстановку?

Гриммджо ответил не сразу.

— Хотелось.

Два-ноль, посчитал про себя Ичиго и не сдержал быстрой улыбки.

***

— Ара-ра, Куросаки-са-а-ан! Гриммджо-са-а-ан! Вы добрались!

Истекающий потом Куросаки слабо помахал. На крылечке сидел довольный как тысяча Хотеев разом Урахара и энергично махал веером. На нем уже была синяя юката в полоску. Рядом — Ичиго понял это не сразу — спала Йоруичи в своей кошачьей форме. 

— О, жарко, наверное, — сочувственно произнес торговец, оглядывая парочку. — Уруру! Дзинта! Помогите нашим гостям с вещами!

— Да хера с два! — заорал кто-то из-за дверей. Ичиго узнал Дзинту. Голос у мальчишки ломался и звучало это крайне уморительно.

— Оя, как невежливо, — показушно расстроился Урахара, но переубеждать помощника не стал, продолжив обмахиваться. Бывший капитан разве что не светился от радости, а Ичиго, подумал, что, кажется, начал различать оттенки его настроений. Йоруичи повела ухом, лениво приоткрыла глаз и тут же закрыла снова.

Спустя секунду тихо отворились седзи, будто бы именно на них загодя среагировала шинигами-оборотень, и из-за них показалась голова Уруру.

— Добрый день, — бесцветно отозвалась девочка. — Давайте я отнесу ваши вещи?

— Н-нет, я сам! — Ичиго заставил себя улыбнуться и поправил сумку на плече. — Покажешь, куда, Уруру?

— Ах, да, Куросаки-кун, спален в доме всего три, так что Дзинта будет жить с вами.

— Что? Почему? — Куросаки набросился на Урахару, сбросив с плеча осточертевшую сумку. Кожа отозвалась немилосердным жжением, натертая ремешком.

— Одна для девушек, а во второй мы с Тессаем, — дружелюбно пояснил Урахара, будто бы не замечая бушующего шинигами. — Или ты хотел остаться наедине…  
  
— Замолчи! — Ичиго взвыл и схватился за голову. — Замолчи к чертовой матери, Урахара! 

— Пройдемте за мной, — невпопад уронила Уруру, будто выжидавшая паузу между воплями Куросаки.

— Пиздюку конец, — негромко прошипел Гриммджо, когда они проходили по коридору, и Ичиго, кажется, впервые в жизни был с ним полностью солидарен.

— Я занял место у окна, ясно?! — громко возвестил Дзинта, стоило им переступить порог комнаты. Он сидел на футоне с видом победителя среди сопливой малышни в детском летнем лагере. Ичиго с облегчением сбросил сумку — странно, а в начале путешествия она казалась ему такой легкой.

— Будешь орать, придушу тебя ночью подушкой, — пригрозил он Дзинте и рухнул на ближайший футон. Ну и пускай ближайший к выходу. Все равно. Лишь бы лечь.

— А этот что здесь забыл? — Дзинта ткнул пальцем в Гриммджо. 

— Слышь, мелочь… — в голосе Гриммджо послышались очень нехорошие металлические нотки. И Ичиго вполне мог его понять: Джаггерджак пережил первый в жизни — нет, постойте, _не-жизни —_ полет, устал не меньше самого Куросаки и терпением от природы был обделен.

Временный шинигами вскочил, примирительно замахал на него руками и зашипел:

— Гриммджо, он же ребенок! Дети ведут себя так, но они не со зла. Не трогай его, ладно?

Но Гриммджо даже не взглянул на него. Во взгляде плескалась холодная звериная ярость, хорошо знакомая Ичиго. А у Дзинты пока — к дурости оного — хватало силы духа выдерживать этот взгляд. Хотя скорее — уныло подумал Ичиго, преграждая Гриммджо дорогу — у пацана просто не хватало мозгов, чтобы верно оценить обстановку. 

**оОо эт** то инТ **ЕресНо,пон** аБл **юдАем?**

 **СТавлю на тво** его РУч **Ного Кошака ХАХА**

— Гриммджо, не надо.

— Еще одно слово, и я шкуру с него спущу. 

— Ну, попробуй, лохматый! — вякнул Дзинта, и Куросаки взвился уже на него:

— Дзинта! Закрой рот! Он ничего тебе не сделал!

Это будут очень долгие пять дней.

— Он пустой, — обиженно брякнул Дзинта и, бросив на Ичиго рассерженный взгляд исподлобья, вылетел из спальни. 

Повисло напряженное молчание. Признание Дзинты немного огорошило Ичиго, и он вдруг понял, насколько отвык видеть в Гриммджо _пустого_. А взгляд Джаггерджака, в свою очередь, напомнил, как опасно было об этом забывать.

— Гриммджо, он…

— Пойдет нахуй, — прервал его Гриммджо и бросил рюкзак на пол. А потом совершенно спокойно вышвырнул футон Дзинты в коридор.

— Я не буду делить свое жилище с кем-то еще, — пояснил он, глядя Ичиго прямо в глаза, и у шинигами от этого позорно и сладко заныло в груди.

 _«Я не буду делить тебя с кем-то еще»_ — расшифровал он его взгляд. 

Гриммджо немедленно апроприировал футон, который минуту назад облюбовал Ичиго, и спорить еще и с ним у шинигами уже просто не оставалось сил. Пришлось постараться, чтобы найти в себе силы решить оставшуюся маячить проблему. Иначе без кровопролития точно не обойтись. 

Урахару он нашел все на том же месте. Ичиго показалось, что за секунду до того, как он появился из-за седзи, торговец отнял руку от спящей Йоруичи-сан.

— Какие-то проблемы, Куросаки-сан?

Не в меру проницательный. Как обычно.

Ичиго присел рядом, глубоко вздохнул. Он чертовски устал, тело было потное, пыльное и противное после дороги, больше всего на свете сейчас хотелось помыться и поесть, а не проявлять чудеса социализации второй раз за день.

— Да. Мы можем обменяться соседями?

— Хм-м-м, — протянул Урахара, задрав голову в извечной панаме куда-то в небо. — Даже не знаю, Куросаки-кун. Твоему соседу стоит поумерить пыл.

— Вы сами разрешили его позвать, — огрызнулся Ичиго. Он и сам все прекрасно понимал. Проблемы создавал пока только Гриммджо. Дзинта, хоть и был той еще занозой в задницы, оставался безобидным, в общем-то, ребенком.

— Нельзя было оставлять его без присмотра, — согласился Урахара. — Наверное, мы можем забрать Дзинту к себе…

— Пожалуйста! — взмолился Ичиго и с хлопком сложил ладони перед лицом.

Йоруичи-сан раздраженно шевельнула угольно-черным ушком. 

— М-м-м… Ну хорошо, — возвестил Урахара и хлопком сложил веер. Как-то слишком просто. — Только...

— Мой футон!!! — донесся мальчишеский крик со стороны спален.

Ичиго снова тяжело вздохнул и уронил голову на грудь.

***

Вечер прошел незаметно: Уруру приготовила что-то совершенно несъедобное, Йоруичи где-то пропадала, Тессай не сводил стеклянного взгляда с Гриммджо. Под предлогом сильнейшей, чудовищной усталости (ни разу не ложь), Ичиго вытолкал Джаггерджака из комнаты и попрощался с урахаровской чокнутой компашкой. Почему он на все это согласился, еще раз? Инструктаж по пользованию японской ванной для Гриммджо прошел уже совсем как в тумане.

А потом он уснул, стоило его голове коснуться подушки.


	5. ０１９・ビーチのフィラー２

_Everybody makes mistakes; am I mistaken for the way I carry on?_   
_You could show a little grace, but maybe things just went a bit too far_   
_We are just who we are; no time for "what if"s and "what if not"s_   
_Heavy as the setting sun_   
_Oh, I’m counting all the numbers between zero and one_   
_Happy, but a little lost_   
_Well, I don’t know what I don’t know_

_So I’ll kick my shoes off and run_

_Sir Sly — &Run_

Стоило Ичиго открыть глаза, как по горячему уже воздуху в комнате и раскаленному солнцем пятну на полу, сразу же понял, что уже далеко не утро. Он сладко и с чувством потянулся, зевнул во всю глотку, понял, что один. Гриммджо в спальне не было. Почему-то это заставило его вскочить и заподозрить худшее. Воображение рисовало кровавые картины расправы, правда неизвестно, кого и над кем. Правда, учитывая прошлое беглых шинигами, ставить на победу едва восстановившегося Гриммджо было сомнительно.

В доме было на удивление тихо. Ичиго бродил по коридорам и чувствовал странное, неуловимое наслаждение приятной древесной тишиной старого дома. Половицы чуть скрипели, седзи отодвигались с почти незаметной неохотой — определенно, было что-то очаровательное в традиционной архитектуре. Гриммджо он отыскал на заднем дворе. В одних штанах он отрабатывал удары. Техника была странная, не похожая ни на одно известное Куросаки боевое искусство, плавная и резкая одновременно, быстрая и неритмичная. Ичиго застыл в дверях, прислушался. До него доносились шумные, форсированные выдохи и тихий шорох гравия. В движениях Гриммджо ясно читался голод скучающего по физическим нагрузкам человека. «Мне нужно бегать, Куросаки. Это моя жизненная необходимость». 

— Доброе утро. А где все?

— Ушли. На. Пляж. Кажется, — выдал Гриммджо между выпадами. Останавливаться, он, кажется, не собирался. Да Ичиго, в общем-то, и не очень-то этого хотелось.

— А, — понимающе протянул он, — не отрывая глаз от подтянутого, вспотевшего тела. — Ладно, я тоже буду собираться.

Гриммджо было положено спросить «куда», но он промолчал. Ичиго раздраженно переспросил:

— А ты? Пойдешь?

— Куда? 

— На пляж, куда. На море.

Гриммджо, наконец, остановился, смахнул пот со лба. Блестящая грудь высоко вздымалась. Куросаки заставил себя опустить глаза, сделав вид, что рассматривает пальцы на ногах.

— Ну пошли.

***

Два полотенца. Одна пара тапок. Ну и ладно, облезет. Бутылка воды. Плавки.  
  
Плавки.

Очередной невозможно неудобный разговор про реалии человеческого мира. Справившись с эмоциями, Куросаки бросил в Джаггерджака плавками и коротко возвестил:

— Надень это.

Гриммджо — ну конечно, как иначе — стал внимательно осматривать плавки.

— Что это? Трусы?

— Это чтобы плавать! — рявкнул Ичиго, рывком застегивая рюкзак. Господи боже, за что ему все это?

— Я же не плаваю.

— Будешь.

***

Пляж, к счастью, нашелся быстро. Иначе бы Ичиго просто сгорел и где-то на Окинаве осталась бы лежать рыжеволосая кучка пепла. И, вероятно, синеволосая где-то поблизости. 

— Черт, жарко. Куросаки, в чем прикол?

— Сейчас увидишь, — устало отозвался шинигами. Ему бы тоже хотелось знать, в чем. Как будто он вернулся то время, когда батя возил их с сестрами на море, и они так же нетерпеливо дергали его за руку, жалуясь на жару. За руку его правда, никто не дергал, но недовольство он чувствовал кожей. И жгло оно не меньше августовского солнца. 

Наконец, заросли расступились и глаза вдруг заслепило от невыносимо ярко искрящегося моря. Оно, до безобразия синее и спокойное, раскидывалось до самого горизонта. В лицо пахнуло бризом — свежим, до горечи соленым. Ичиго остановился и тут же ему в спину врезался Гриммджо.

— Че тормозишь, Куросаки!

— Море, — коротко пояснил Ичиго, всей грудью вдыхая пьянящую свежесть.

Гриммджо был жаркий, такой же горячий, как и он сам, взмокший, и его дыхание щекотало Ичиго волосы на виске, чуть холодило открытое плечо. Если бы ему могло стать жарче, чем уже было, то обязательно бы стало. Гриммджо хмыкнул.

— Правда, красиво? — не удержался от улыбки Ичиго.

— Ничего так.

У арранкаров, кажется, плохо с абстрактными понятиями, но Нелл бы его точно поняла. Распахнула бы глаза, огромные, как плошки, и напустила бы на него слюней. Ичиго выцепил глазами знакомую полосатую панаму. Под таким же полосатым пляжный зонтом. Урахара что, линейку собственного мерча выпустил?

Теперь, когда море уже дышало на него своей влажной соленостью, Ичиго будто бы почувствовал прилив сил и до песчаной косы добрался за считанные секунды. 

— Урахара-сан! — Ичиго приветственно помахал рукой панаме. Настроение у него существенно улучшилось, и солнце, казалось, жгло уже не так немилосердно.

— О, Куросаки-сан! — Урахара обернулся и помахал в ответ веером. — Гриммджо-сан. Располагайтесь. Сегодня замечательный штиль, не находите?

— Точно, — согласился Ичиго и стянул мокрую футболку. Хотел предложить Гриммджо сделать то же, но арранкар и так уже был обнажен по пояс. Майку он держал в руках.

— Жарко, — ответил Гриммджо на незаданный вопрос. — Я ебал как жарко, Куросаки, ты меня убить хочешь?!

Ичиго скинул шорты вслед за майкой. Он предчувствия водной густой прохлады внутри все сжималось.

— Зайди в воду и поймешь.

Гриммджо быстро отправился в сторону побережья. Жара его явно доконала. Шорты он не снял. Ичиго хотел ему крикнуть, но передумал. Во-первых, он ему не мамочка. Во-вторых, может он не надел плавки. И хорошо — Куросаки не придется краснеть за него. Взрослый, в конце концов, человек. Арранкар. Не важно.

— Ара, какой решительный. Куросаки-кун, а он умеет плавать?

— В море не утонешь, — пожал плечами Ичиго.

Навстречу из воды грациозно — прямо как в рекламе — вышла Йоруичи. По идеальному, загорелому телу струями стекала вода, прями смоляных волос прилипли к соблазнительным формам — Ичиго стыдливо отвел глаза, чувствуя, как по щекам ползет неуместный румянец.

— Вода потрясающая! — радостно возвестила наследница клана Шихоин и отжала волосы. — Иди окунись, Ичиго. 

— А вы, Урахара-сан?

Киске отмахнулся веером.

— Не-е-ет, я пожалуй, отдохну, с вашего позволения.

— Лентяй, — Йоруичи пнула его шезлонг. А потом — о, нет — совершенно без стеснения отжала лиф купальника прямо на его панаму. Ичиго немедленно ретировался, чувствуя, как лицо становится раскаленным как песок под ногами.

Гриммджо стоял уже где-то по грудь в воде.

— Ну как? — хмыкнул Ичиго, подходя ближе.

Лицо Джаггерджака выражало сложную смесь хмурого непонимания и удивления.

— Круто же, правда? — с этими словами Ичиго зашел в воду глубже и лег на спину, раскинувшись звездочкой.

— Ты… как так?

— Вода держит, попробуй.

Гриммджо провел рукой по воде. Словам Ичиго он явно не верил. Куросаки хитро улыбнулся, нырнул и дернул арранкара за лодыжку, потянул за собой на глубину. Послышался страшный вопль. Очень громкий. На весь пляж. Пустой вынырнул, громко хватит воздух и закашлялся. 

— Куросаки, мать твою!…

Но Ичиго уже был далеко. Плавал он неплохо.

— Греби руками! — крикнул он арранкару. — и ногами шевели.

Гриммджо на удивление быстро сообразил. Тряхнул мокрой головой, зашевелил руками. Ичиго засмеялся и отплыл еще дальше. Все его тревоги смыло солеными волнами. Еще с минуту он наблюдал, как на первый взгляд бестолково тычется почти беспомощный арранкар — на самом деле он почти сразу понял, что тот пытается нащупать правильную технику, а потом с (почти) чистой душой оставил Гриммджо, отплыв от берега метров на сто.

Боже, как давно он не был на море.

Волны легко покачивали его распростертое тело. Их легких шорох обнимал и зачаровывал, застявляя забыть обо всем. 

Он же не утонул? Ведь если он начнет тонуть, кто-то с берега заметит? Йоруичи-сан хорошо плавает, она ведь сможет спасти его, если вдруг что случится? А если не станет?..

 **жАЛ** ь я **надеЯЛс** я мы ег **о ЗАмоЧИ** м С **Ами**

Чертыхнувшись, Ичиго сгруппировался и поплыл назад. Может, спокойствие это все-таки не про него? 

Ярко-голубой макушки видно не было. Сердце больно кольнуло, а потом

что-то обрушилось на него сверху.

Ичиго вынырнул, закашлялся. Глаза щипало от соли. Гриммджо выплыл откуда-то сзади и злорадно ухмыльнулся: 

— Один один.

— Ты… — выдохнул Ичиго, все еще откашливаясь.

Он, наконец, вытер глаза и нырнул, протянув руку туда, где должна была находиться нога арранкара, но ее там не оказалось. Вместо этого на него что-то рухнуло сверху, припечатало чуть нее ко дну, и шинигами понял, что правила игры приняты обеими сторонами. Завязалась потасовка. Гриммджо еще хватало опыта, но он с лихвал компенсировал его своей чудовищной ловкостью — благо, сражение проходило на мелководье. В конце концов выдохшийся Ичиго вышел из воды по колено и без сил рухнул на зад.

— Все. Хватит, — тяжело дыша произнес он.

Нога Гриммджо пнула его в грудь, заставив Ичиго упасть в воду. Больно, но терпимо.

— Повержен.

Лицо блестело от воды. И казалось по-человечески радостным и довольным. Ичиго позволил волнам унести себя к берегу, улыбнулся и закрыл глаза.

— Два один, — согласился он.

— Ладно, я пойду посохну, — скинув с себя пятку Гриммджо, произнес Ичиго и тяжело поплелся к берегу. Странно, но на душе было светло и радостно. И никаких тяжелых мыслей о пустых, которые слишком похожи на людей.

— Давай, вали, сухопутная крыса, — осклабился Гриммджо и упал спиной назад в воду, подняв тонну брызг. Ичиго улыбнулся. Надо же, и ведь успел нахвататься. А кошки вроде не должны любить воду?

Под полосатый зонтом материализовался второй шезлонг. На нем по царственно возлежала Йоруичи в солнечных очках. По другуй сторону малышня возилась в песке. 

— Ну как водичка? — улыбнулась Шихоин.

— Супер, — Ичиго тяжело рухнул на песок, даже не подложив полотенца. Песчинки куснули жаром, но шинигами не двинулся с места.

Йоруичи хмыкнула и снова откинулась на шезлонг. Из всей компании она выглядела на пляже уместнее всех.

Чтобы не искать глазами голубых вихр, Ичиго расстелил как надо полотенце и лег на него животом, наслаждаясь тяжестью в мышцах и быстро испаряющейся, но прохладой.

— С твоей кожей, — заметила Йоруичи. — Я бы не лежала так беспечно под солнцем.

Ичиго спохватился и поискал глазами тень. Тени не было. Зонта хватало ровно на два шезлонга.

— Второй зонт в сумке, — прочитав его мысли, негромко раздалось со стороны Киске. Ровно до этого момента Ичиго был уверен, что он спит.

— Спасибо, — пробормотал он, раскрывая сумку, на которую Йоруичи указала ему пальцем. Зонт нужно было еще собрать, и поставить, но потом он с чистой совестью рухнул на расстеленное полотенце. Волны шумели где-то вдали.

Ему почти удалось задремать, когда рядом кто-то выдохнул и упал. Мокрый, жесткий. Ичиго не пошевелился — на удачу сделал вид, что спит. Но Гриммджо безапелляционно пихнул его, заставляя поделиться полотенцем. Они столкнулись плечами. Ичиго вспыхнул и повернулся на бок — по ряду причин. Гриммджо дышал тяжело и глубоко. Устало. Удовлетворенно.

_«Разве тебе в Уэко Мундо никогда не хотелось сменить обстановку?»_

Повернуться и посмотреть хотелось чудовищно, но Ичиго заставил себя оставаться в том положении, что и был. И не успел он снова заснуть, как рядом завозились его товарищи.

— Вы уже уходите? — приподнявшись на локте, спросил Ичиго, стараясь незаметно спихнуть с себя руку Гриммджо.

— После обеда слишком жарко, — пожала плечами Йоруичи. Обласканная солнцем и легким бризом, она стала вдруг умиротворенной и приятной. — Но можно будет вернуться вечером. Мы купили арбуз, кстати.

Ичиго кивнул и тоже поднялся. Решение было логичным — идти до пляжа недалеко а обгорать до костей не хотелось.

— Давай, поднимайся, — Куросаки с наслаждением пнул только устроившегося арранкара. 

— С-с-сука, — кратко прокомментировал Гриммджо. Шорты он, как ни удивительно, так и не потерял.

***

Обедать пустой не стал, сослался, что не хочет — правда, Куросаки подозревал, что дело было в компании недружелюбно настроенных Тессая и Дзинты. Пару кусочков арбуза он все же заботливо принес в спальню, но Гриммджо уже спал. Ичиго сморило тоже — все же море отлично выпивало силы. Арбуз остался лежать нетронутым.

Разбудил Куросаки все тот же Гриммджо — не самым ласковым образом растормошив за плечо.

— Эй, Куросаки.

— М-м-м… Чего тебе? — шинигами в трудом продрал глаза. Ох, этот послеобеденный сон.

— У меня кожа покраснела.

— Что? — сон как рукой сняло.

— Смотри, — под нос ему тут же сунули плечо. Действительно: красно-обоженное. — Жжет.

Ичиго отодвинулся.

— Т-ты обгорел, — выдавил он. Теперь он рассмотрел пустого с ног до головы — ну, конечно, переодеться тот так и не соизволил, остался в плавках — красно-розовые пятна покрывали и лоб, и плечи, и грудь, и ноги… Да Гриммджо весь был красный как рак. Однажды в детстве светлокожему Ичиго уже как-то довелось сильно обгореть, и от одной только мысли, что в ЭТО превратится завтра его кожа, ему стало плохо.

— Черт! Погоди, я вроде брал… — шинигами бросился к сумке, начал рыться, переворачивая все вверх дном. Должен был взять. Господи, Ичиго, ты же рыжий, как ты мог забыть крем от ожогов?

Не забыл.

— Вот намажь. Поможет. Но завтра все равно будет болеть. Под солнце лучше не лезть.

Гриммджо повертел в руках тюбик.

— Там… — да брось, ему не в новинку. — крышка.

— Знаю, — рыкнул Гриммджо.

На ладонь арранкара ляпнулась слишком большая колбаса крема. Гриммджо повертел перед глазами руку. 

— Прямо все что ли?

— Все, где красное.

— Так везде же красное.

— Значит, везде мажь.

Гриммджо послушно шлепнул ладонью с кремом по руке. Провел по предплечью, оставляя густой след. Он же не знает, как это делать, почему же это выглядит так… сексуально.

— У тебя, — голос у Ичиго враз сел. — Спина тоже обгорела. Давай смажу.

Пустой вылил себе еще — полтюбика! — на руку и бросил крем Ичиго. Повернулся спиной. Широкая. Даже шире, чем у самого Ичиго. Болезненно-красная — наверное, даже касаться больно. Куросаки выдавил немного крема и осторожно коснулся ладонью лопатки. Плечо у Гриммджо дернулось, но сразу же расслабилось. Смазанная кремом ладонь двигалась легко. И приятно — но об этом Ичиго старался не думать. Как и о том, почему Гриммджо перестал растирать кремом руки и чуть откинул голову. Ладонь проходила по напряженной капюшонной мышце, вдоль позвоночника. Возвращалась по лопатке. 

— У тебя тоже спина красная, — заметил Гриммджо, и Ичиго невольно сглотнул.

 **оССОбе** нно **_у_ ** **моРИТт** ельно бУ **дет,ко** гд **АСюда**

 **войдЕТ Мм** алы **ш, ПОка теб** я бУд **ут загИбать Раком**

— Ладно. Намажь мне тоже, — согласился Ичиго, ненавидя себя за слабость.

Он напряженно ожидал момента, когда чужая ладонь коснется спины, размазывая приятный холод крема по коже. Ожидал, чтобы не вздрогнуть от неожиданности — но вздрогнул все равно. Гриммджо, кажется, беспощадно додавил тюбик полностью и, отбросив, принялся размазывать содержимое по обожженному солнцем Куросаки обеими руками сразу. 

Ичиго неожиданно задумался о том, как мало в его жизни было таких прикосновений, причем всегда. С тех пор, как матери не стало, почти что единственной формой физического контакта с окружающими были драки — по крайней мере, с мужчинами. А женщин он почти и не трогал: они его не интересовали или, по крайней мере, не вызывали такого же ажиотажа, как, например, у Мидзуиро. Пожалуй, с Рукией был самый близкий контакт, но вспоминал его Куросаки с неизменным стыдом, лишь нарастающим с прошествием времени, и с ощущением какой-то странной неловкости. Да и прикосновений как таковых от нее он тогда особо и не дождался. В их поцелуях с Гриммджо, таких же стихийных и неожиданных, было куда больше чувственности, чем в том сексе. Но делать из этого какие-то выводы ему отчаянно не хотелось. А вот чего хотелось — так это чтобы Гриммджо провел пальцами еще раз в том месте, до которого он только что дотронулся. Мышцы отозвались даже на легкое прикосновение приятным нытьем. Похоже, последствия того, как он дремал в самолете, скривившись.

— Это... — он порадовался, что сидит к Джаггерджаку спиной. — Можешь еще, ну, шею размять?

— А? — руки остановились.

— Ну, — Ичиго поднял руку и несильно сжал свою шею сзади. — Помять мышцы, вот так. 

— Так?

Ощущение было такое, будто в мышцы впились два экскаваторных ковша. Ичиго дернулся и завыл:

— Нет! Не так сильно!

— Так?

— Ну… да. 

Руки, густо смазанные кремом — ну и куда было столько давить? — оскальзывались, не цепляли как надо, но даже это помогало. Забитые напрочь плечи и затекшая шея отзывались тячугей, застоявшейся болью, а в довесок искрами жгли легкие солнечные ожоги. Ичиго прикусил губу и изо всех сил старался дышать ровно. И делать это становилось с каждой минутой все сложнее, потому что Гриммджо, кажется, начал входить во вкус, наглаживая спину и приятно вдавливая подушечки больших пальцев в напряженные пучки мышц. Руки стекали вниз по позвоночнику, заставляя невольно выгибаться, расходились в стороны, почти щекоча ребра.

— Гриммджо. Не надо. Не здесь.

— Я слышал это сотню раз, — парировал Джагерджак, скользя рукой дальше, к шортам.

— В этот раз я серьезно. Кто-нибудь может войти.

— И что?

— Гриммджо, — пересилив себя, Ичиго крепко его руку своей.

Какое-то время они так и сидели, не шевелясь. Куросаки знал, что Гриммджо его не пересилит, не перегнет, не в этот раз, но все равно волновался: не хотел, чтобы непонятливый любовник злился или обижался. Особенно когда «нет», всегда значило скорее «черт… ладно». Наконец, Джаггерджак убрал грабли, вымазанные кремом. 

— Куросаки.

— А? — Ичиго повернулся на звук и тут же получил в лицо добрый шмат злополучного крема вместе с крепким шлепком.

— Лицо, — пояснил Гриммджо, указывая на свою щеку. — Тоже красное. 

***

Вечером Ичиго на пляж не пошел — обожженные плечи и лицо, несмотря на крем, нещадно жгло, и он здраво рассудил, что лучше денек отлежаться, чем страдать потом оставшиеся четыре дня. Гриммджо тоже куда-то смотал, не сказав ни слова. Куросаки сначала начал ругать его в мыслях, а потом опомнился: брось, он взрослый, пусть и не очень человек. А сбежать из-под взора Шихоин у него все равно не выйдет.

 **КАК М** Ило **ВОлнуеШ** Ься За **Свою СУчку?? ПОче** му этто **ИНтереСно**

Резонный вопрос. Белый вообще проявлял иногда совершенно, казалось бы несвойственную рациональность.

В доме стало вдруг невероятно тихо. Старое дерево будто бы поглощало все звуки, делало все немного пыльным, неспешным. Ичиго заварил чай, не спеша выпил, сидя на крыльце. Свечерело быстро, цикад сменили сверчки. Казалось бы — сиди да радуйся, наконец-то минута покоя, наконец-то не нужно бежать спасать мир, не свой, ни чужой, обычный отпуск, обычные студенческие каникулы. Внутри у Куросаки жил огромный шар напряжения, ком нервов, которые стягивали все внутри тугими канатами _ответственности_. «Нельзя расслабляться! Всегда будь настороже», а инструкторы в академии только усугубляли положение дел. К сожалению, одной чашке даже самого божественного чая было его не спасти. Шинигами с наслаждением потянулся. Солнце, судя по цвету неба на горизонте, почти закатилось, а значит — как это всегда бывает на море — сумерки опустятся мгновенно.

Рядом зашумел гравий, Ичиго повернулся на звук: к воротам, тяжело и глубоко дыша, совершенно мокрый от пота, приближался Гриммджо.

— Да, ну и дрянь, — выдохнул он, и Куросаки не сразу понял, что тот имеет человеческое тело. Одновременно он задумался, сколько пробежал Гриммджо и насколько мог загнать несчастный гигай — мог бы, скажем, добегаться до сердечного приступа?

Вместо ответа шинигами пожал плечами. Гриммджо прошел мимо, распространяя жар и терпкий запах пота.

На ужин арранкар снова не явился, сославшись, что устал. Устал он и правда зверски, Ичиго видел это своими глазами и даже не стал ворчать.

— Куросаки-сан, отнесешь порцию Гриммджо-сану? — Киске пододвинул миску, полную ароматного карри. Сегодня явно готовил Тессай.

— Да нет, он уже спит, — отозвался Куросаки, помотав головой. — Полдня носился по горам, как угорелый, и вырубился почти сразу.

— Ого, — уважительно отозвался Киске и сделал странное мечтательное лицо. Вероятно, под белобрысой макушкой рождались очередные планы экспериментов. Например, по изучению физических пределов гигая. Или еще что похуже. Ичиго и знать не хотел, что творится у Урахары в голове.

Йоруичи-сан тихо хмыкнула, скривив красивое лицо.

***

Чувство новизны со вчерашней ночи вовсе не притупилось, даже наоборот: сегодня Куросаки совершенно не устал, его только чуть-чуть разморило после ужина, но все же были силы распробовать это новое чувство уединенности с Гриммджо. Луна уже взошла и ее щедрый, блеклый свет мягко очерчивал линии мышц на теле арранкара. У гигаев нет родинок, веснушек, нет ни капли лишнего жира или волос. Но Гриммджо это все шло, казалось, что он такой и есть, весь такой немного ненатуральный с этими своими неоновыми глазами и невозможно яркими волосами. Ичиго очень захотелось вдруг потрогать его, убедиться, что он живой и настоящий, что не привиделся ему, что это _в самом деле_ тот Гриммджо, которого он знает. Которого хотел убить. Которому дважды подарил жизнь. Который со свойственной ему наглостью влез в _его_ жизнь, растоптал и уселся с самодовольным видом в ожидании, когда Куросаки сам приползет к нему на коленях. И ведь хотелось же — приползти-то. Совсем чуть-чуть, стыдно и позорно, но хотелось. Потому что самое естественное, что было в Гриммджо — это его сексуальность, яркая, навязчивая. Или это просто Ичиго уже просто сходит с ума?

Почувствовав его присутствие, Гриммджо моментально развернулся, сгреб его, немедленно впился в губы, будто только этого и ждал весь день и ближайшую вечность. И на этот раз Ичиго не нашел никаких сил сопротивляться, и даже ехидный голосок внутри не заставил его передумать. А тот, кому взбредет в голову сейчас войти, будет сам виноват. Главное — заставить себя молчать, что, как показала практика, давалось ему очень тяжело.


	6. ０２０・ビーチのフィラー３

— Эй, молодежь! Опять проспите до самого обеда, подъем! — Куросаки с перепугу вскочил как на пожар, выпутываясь одновременно из рук Гриммджо и прикрывая все, что можно было прикрыть, свободным огрызком одеяла. Да уж, пробуждением мечты не назовешь. Оставалось надеяться, что Йоруичи-сан не вглядывалась в месиво тел на полу. Вчера еще вызывавшее теплые чувства традиционное устройство дома сегодня получило добрую порцию проклятий.

— Да че ты орешь, женщина, — недовольно проскрипел Гриммджо, зарываясь в подушку поглубже. От кровавой расправы его спасло только то, что пятки Йоруичи уже прошествовали куда-то дальше по коридору. Если нужно, богиня скорости могла издавать очень много шума.

— Но она права, — с зевком произнес Ичиго. — Лучше пойти пораньше, пока солнце не раскалилось. 

— К черту.

Куросаки неласково пнул Джаггерджака, получив в ответ оглушительное шипение. Плечи и часть спины у него были розовато-красные. Лицо оказалось не лучше, и Ичиго, не выдержав, прыснул. 

— Че ты ржешь, Куросаки?

— Да лицо у тебя… смешное.

— Че сказал?! — толком не проснувшийся, от подсечки он не увернулся и оглушительно хлопнулся на задницу. 

— О, ну раз вы уже такие бодрые, мальчики, то бегом на кухню. Завтрак сегодня на вас, — прочирикала ворвавшаяся Йоруичи и не менее оглушительно хлопнула седзи.

— Так вот чего она нас будила, — недовольно пробормотал Ичиго, потирая копчик.

Гриммджо, как и ожидалось, слова Йоруичи-сан мужественно проигнорировал. Вряд ли, правда, от большого мужества — уж скорее от отсутствия мозгов и чувства самосохранения.

— Вставай, или она с тебя живьем шкуру сдерет. Ты ее видел.

— Я готовить не умею, — парировал Гриммджо и отвернулся. За что получил очередной пинок по сгоревшему плечу.

— Мне поможешь. И вообще, — Ичиго вдруг сжалился почему-то, присел рядом с Джаггерджаком и провел рукой по взлохмаченным волосам. — Может, тебе понравится? Не так уж все плохо.

И почему ему раньше не приходило в голову экспроприировать Гриммджо для бытовых целей? Знает же, что стоит только правильно попросить. И поцеловать гарантии ради. А шипение и злобные взгляды он уж как-нибудь переживет.

Странно, но день, несмотря на суматошное пробуждение, начинался замечательно.

Правда, очень скоро энтузиазм Ичиго полностью сошел на нет. Пользы от Гриммджо было чуть, но все больше жадный гад норовил пристроиться рядом, начать потягивать воздух рядом с кожей и… всякое такое. Один раз от полноты чувств он чуть не ткнул в разошедшегося любовника ножом, которым до этого резал морковь. Сердце не переставало заходиться в бешеном ритме, отмазываться от принимавшего все за игру Гриммджо было решительно невозможно, да еще и в любой момент мог кто-то войти и увидеть. Куросаки не хотел, чтобы кто-то видел. Не хотел, чтобы узнал про _это_ , про них. Не хотел, чтобы Урахара или, упаси боже, Йоруичи-сан, увидели. Но Гриммджо отказывался понимать: ведь всегда было можно. Одно-единственное вбитое ему в голову правило «на людях нельзя» не работало, так как никого в комнате и не было, а более длинная цепочка, приводящая к заключению, что нельзя и сейчас, пусть никого и нет, для него оказалась бы докучающе-сложной. 

— Гриммджо, давай не сейчас, — примирительно попросил Куросаки, зарывая поглубже растущую злость.

 **отОрвать ЧЛе** н Псине **Намотать** КИш **ки на Шею и И** МИ ж **е ЗАдуШИь**

— Хочу сейчас.

— А я нет.

— Врешь, — Гриммджо быстро сощурился и прижал его к столу бедрами. Как тогда, в первый раз. Врать ему было категорически невозможно, ибо мысли он читал получше Урахары. Ичиго догадывался, что дело в его реяцу, и это только подстегивало желание научится контролировать ее получше.

— Вру, — согласился Ичиго, выдерживая невозможный взгляд. — Но не сейчас, ладно? Давай пойдем на скалы после завтрака.

Гриммджо отступил, не изменившись в лице, и стоило ему это сделать, как в дверях показалось грустное личико Уруру.

— Урахара-сан... просил узнать, все ли хорошо. 

— Да, все отлично, мы уже скоро, — Ичиго с трудом выдавил из себя улыбку и махнул рукой. 

Тяжелое присутствие недовольного любовника давило огромной удушающе-мягкой лапой. Трогая лопаткой омлет, Куросаки ругал себя за то, что опять не мог найти баланс между разными аспектами своей жизни. Так было и раньше, но теперь о собственных провалах ему давали знать очень явно. И это не давало покоя.

***

— Кстати, Куросаки, — Йоруичи-сан ткнула в него палочками. Ее набитый рот, из-за которого было едва понятно, что она говорит, красноречиво говорил о том, что завтрак пришелся ей по вкусу. Впрочем, ведущим принципом наследницы Шихоуин всегда было «чем больше, тем лучше». — Надеюсь, ты помнишь, что тренировки никто не отменял.

— Помню, — соврал Ичиго, а Гриммджо рядом, не стесняясь, фыркнул.

Йоруичи чуть сощурила на него цитриновые глаза, но промолчала. Надежды Ичиго на то, что Шихоуин и Джаггерджак споются, провалились с треском. Хотя кошки и в природе, кажется, плохо ладят.

— Жду тебе после обеда в таком случае, — произнесла Йоруичи голосом, не терпящим возражений, и зарождавшееся было в глотке «но…» там же и застряло.

***

Умиротворение Йоруичи как рукой сняло: когда нужно было быть серьезной, она была серьезной несмотря ни на что. И гоняла Куросаки так, будто это не она вчера нежилась под солнышком в шезлонге. Под палящим солнцем, раскался даже гравий под ногами — хотя тренировались они в тени. Сконцентрироваться было еще труднее, чем раньше, но Ичиго старался изо всех сил, зная, что иначе его не выпустят из когтей до самого вечера.   
  
«Еще раз!» — звенело рефреном в голове, и даже когда Йоруичи молчала, напряженно наблюдая за его попыткали утихомирить свою реяцу, он слышал, как ее слова бьются в перепонки. Сказать по правде, это даже помогало. У него не было учителя строже, но и эффективнее: злой запал Шихоуин подгонял куда сильнее поддельной доброжелательности Урахары. Впрочем, всему свое время — раньше он не был так крепок для ее методов. 

— Хватит на сегодня, — бросила Йоруичи в тот момент, когда уже казалось, что эта фраза никогда не прозвучит. Ичиго обернулся, чтобы убедиться, что его расплавившимся от напряжения и жары мозгам это не почудилось, и шинигами одобрительно кивнула ему. — Ты молодец, рыжуля.

Белый аж икнул от такого обращения. А у Куросаки не оставалось сил — да и желания, признаться честно, не было — чтобы бунтовать: он улыбнулся ей в ответ, и смахнул со лба пот.

— Ладно, вали давай, — Йоруичи преобразилась мгновенно, свела брови к переносице — ну точно суровая старшая сестра. — Ужин на тебе, помнишь?

— Помню! — бросил Ичиго уже на бегу. Ему жутко хотелось упасть пузом в море. И плевать на обожженные плечи.

Море не принесло долгожданной прохлады — из-за многодневного штиля вода успела хорошо прогреться, но зато принесло расслабление. Ичиго позволил уставшему телу качаться на волнах, пока мысли так же медленно блуждать в голове. Он наблюдал, как зарождается, флуктирует и покидает тело рейрёку, как чуть дрожит в пространстве его могучая реяцу — странно, что он совсем не замечал этого раньше. Глаза были — не знал, куда смотреть. Куросаки улыбнулся своим мыслям. Наблюдая за течением невидимых сил, он, кажется, стал чуть лучше понимать потусторонних существ, который рейкаку заменяет все прочие органы чувств.

Рейкаку...

Гриммджо

Ичиго распахнул глаза. Он совершенно забыл: и о Джаггерджаке, и о данном обещании, забыл обо всем на свете.

Эгоистичный дурак.

 **в кОи-Т** о век **и гоТ** Ов ТЕ **бя похВАлить**

***

Гриммджо не было ни на пляже, ни дома. Дзинта гонял во дворе мяч, Уруру с Тессаем играли в какую-то настольную игру, Йоруичи дремала, приняв более подходящую для этого кошачью форму, а Урахары с Гриммджо и след простыл. Куросаки попытался отследить реяцу хотя бы кого-то из них, и ожидаемо не преуспел: Киске слишком хорошо умел скрываться, а Гриммджо сейчас почувствовать было попросту невозможно.

Временный шинигами со вздохом присел на крылечко. Он, конечно, не ждал, что Гриммджо прямо сейчас материализуется из воздуха, но все равно глупо на что-то надеялся.

Но он не появился. Ни в тот момент, ни в следующий, ни даже через несколько минут, и Куросаки побрел в дом, переждать самый солнцепек, чтобы вернуться на пляж ближе к вечеру.

***

Гриммджо наблюдал издалека, искоса, сохраняя на лице скучающее выражение. На самом деле, ему конечно, было интересно, чем занимается Куросаки с кошачьей шинигами, но не настолько, чтобы пялиться битых три часа. Вовсе нет, он просто изредка подходил к открытым во внутренний двор седзи, стоял пару минут, облокотившись на косяк. Заняться все равно было нечем, а эти двое заняли полюбившееся для тренировок место. И слишком жарко, чтобы высовывать нос куда-то еще.

Сперва он радовался, что удастся вылезти, наконец, из маленькой душной квартирки — пусть она и была пропитана Куросаки сверху донизу, но очень быстро понял, что на обещанный «отдых от города» это будет мало похоже. Тупой шинигами вряд ли замечал, с щенячьей радостью бросившийся в это свое море, но за Гриммджо, куда бы он не пошел, следили внимательные три пары глаз. Джаггерджаку хватало ума не пытаться залупаться на шинигами-изгнанников, но, матерь Гранда, как они бесили. Одним своим видом, присутствием напоминая ему _кто он —_ кое-что, о чем он и сам уже начал забывать, поддавшись чарам идиотизма Куросаки. Напоминая каждую секунду, и даже сейчас, пока он лениво наблюдал за тем, как его шинигами огребает от загорелой девки, чувствовал кожей ее нахохлившуюся реяцу.

Он думал, что раз здесь у Куросаки не будет этой его работы, то он будет только его, но его снова отобрали. Гриммджо цыкнул, отошел в дом, скрываясь от внимательного взгляда желтых глаз.

Прилег подремать, а проснувшись, не почувствовал знакомой реяцу поблизости. Опять на этот свой «пляж» убежал? Гриммджо соленая вода тоже понравилась, но без фанатизма. Да и обоженные плечи она ласкала вовсе не милосердно. Арранкар вышел из комнаты, напрягая ослабленную рейкаку, но из внутреннего двора слишком сильно тянуло, и он не почувствовал следа. 

За спиной возникла уже знакомая нахохлившаяся реяцу. Шагов он не услышал, да и реяцу ощутил в самый последний момент — да и то исключительно потому, что хозяйка того захотела.

— Чего тебе? — спросил Гриммджо не оборачиваясь, все еще прислушиваясь к тонким струйкам золотистых песчинок. Теперь уже из принципа.

— Отойди.

Он обернулся нарочито медленно. Шинигами-кошка была сильно ниже, но взирала с достоинством. Сильна. Чудовищно. Хотя с Куросаки, конечно, не сравнится. Впрочем, если подумать, вряд ли она даст ему вот так запросто оценить весь ее потенциал. Кошка прищурилась, поджала губы. Красивая. Чем-то напомнила ему Тиа. Заносчивые такие бабы, ему это даже нравилось. Никогда не даются просто — с ними интересно играться. 

— А тебе не пора домой, пустой?

— А тебе какое дело? — парировал он, чуть склоняя голову, сближая их лица. Шинигами даже не пошевелилась, только глаза едва заметно прищурились.

— Ты восстановил силы. Мы получили от тебя, что хотели. Ты больше не нужен здесь, проваливай в Уэко Мундо.

— Как грубо, — Гриммджо хохотнул и развел руками. — Но я тут как раз подумывал остаться еще ненадолго. Забавно тут у вас.

Забавно. «Нас». Шинигами тоже тут чужие — это не их мир, им здесь тоже не место.

— Кто тебе сказал, что тебе будет позволено остаться? — холодно спросила Йоруичи.

— Кто тебе сказал, что меня интересует ваше мнение?

— Ты уйдешь по всей воле или нет. Или не уйдешь вообще. Никуда.

— Куросаки очень расстроится, если со мной что-то случится, — Гриммджо позволил себе ухмыльнуться широко и похабно. — У нас с ним осталось одно незаконченное дельце.

— А это уже не твоя забота. Считай мои слова последним предупреждением.

Шинигами-кошка гибко обогнула его и бесшумно исчезла за спиной, полностью спрятав от него свою рассерженную реяцу.

***

Потом скалы все же случились, пусть и позже обещанного, и Куросаки отчего-то показалось, что Гриммджо был чем-то зол. Он, конечно, и без того любил трахать его далеко не нежно, в этот раз все было как-то иначе. Ичиго никак не мог вспомнил, на что же была похожа эта эмоция.

На что же? 

Но так и не вспомнил, а потом пришло время ужина, и он и вовсе об этом позабыл.

Беспокойный (и не очень полезный) Гриммджо навязчиво крутился рядом, как будто скалы его вообще никак не удовлетворили, отвлекал и действовал на нервы. Только было успокоившийся, Ичиго снова начал злиться, немного порезался, и теперь пораненный палец противно саднил, только прибавляя причин для раздражения.

И тогда Куросаки, наконец, не выдержал. Почему он вообще должен был это терпеть? Вечно быть настороже, чтобы вломить локтем приближающемуся не с теми мыслями Гриммджо, огибать его по широкой дуге, чтобы не дай бог не столкнуться.

Все равно ведь не получалось.

А мерзавец просто привык, что можно трогать, лапать, прижимать и тянуться когда захочется — как теперь ему объяснить, что то, что вчера было можно, сегодня вдруг стало нельзя? И ведь Куросаки сам, когда-то лично дал ему карт-бланш и теперь ужасно, безумно злился на себя за это.

 **УБИть ууб** ИТть **РАздеЕлАтт** ься ВЫр **ВАть ГЛОт** Ку

УБ **ить СОжраТТЬ боЛЬше Н** е МОгу У **БИтть УБитть**

Не выдержал он, когда Гриммджо — опять — безо всякого стеснения по-хозяйски приобнял его со спины. Проигнорировав прищуренный взгляд Йоруичи, Куросаки прошипел:  
  
— Пошли выйдем, надо поговорить, — и выволок Гриммджо за собой. Поджарке конец — это точно, но терпение у шинигами лопнуло окончаательно.

— Хватит лапать меня на людях! — сдерживать голос было трудно, но ведь стены-то едва не картонные, крика не закатишь.

— А что? — Гриммджо, будто невинный агнец, непонимающе моргнул. И потянулся вперед, протягивая руки.

— Нет! — Ичиго яростно мотнул головой и перехватил его запястья. — Я просил тебя этого не делать!

— Но здесь же никого нет.

Куросаки не выдержал и завопил, оттолкнул Гриммджо от себя.

— Да чтоб тебя!! Я не про то! Не трогай меня на людях и все!

— Тебе же нравится, — было бы даже смешно, не будь так ужасно: в словах Гриммджо была существенная доля правды. 

— Я не хочу, чтобы наши… то, что между нами, стало достоянием…

— Знаешь, что, Куросаки, — глаза Гриммджо опасно сузились. — Меня достали эти твои непонятки. Я хочу тебя трогать и буду, ясно?

— Нет, не будешь.

— Когда угодно и как угодно.

— Прекрати.

— И хватит делать вид, что ты ничего не замечаешь, это бесит.

Ичиго заорал не своим голосом и бросился на него с кулаками. Если тут кто кого и бесит, то только ты, пронеслось в голове.

 **УБИть УбИ** тЬ Уни **чтожИТь Вск** РЫть ССОжР **Ать СПА** лИТ **ь Убттиь**

Тупоголовый арранкар.

Совершенно лишенный каких-либо представлений морали.

Бестактный. Что хочет, то и делает.

 **УБтиь УтиБь Убить** убт **Иь УБтиь Ут** иБь Уб **ить убтИь**

Они сцепились яростно, жестко. Накопленное недовольство выливалось в удары, в кулаки и колени. Гриммджо отправился в полет от мощного пинка и снес спиной седзи. Ичиго почувствовал, как у него ощутимо звенит и пульсирует ухо, куда тот успел засадить ему до ответного пинка.

Кажется, в тот момент внутри у Куросаки вообще не было ничего, кроме застоявшейся, усталой и заскорузлой злости: как ты меня достал. Остальное тонуло в разливавшейся нефтяным пятном ярости.

 **УБиТЬ**

— А ну вы оба, хватит! — за громким, звонким голосом Шихоуин последовала яркая, слепящая глаза вспышка пути связывания, и Ичиго, заносивший уже руку над Гриммджо, онемел, не имя возможности пошевелить ни единым мускулом.

Джаггерджак тут же воспользовался ситуацией, больно пнул Ичиго коленом в живот, выскочил рассерженной кошкой, но в дверях его за руку поймал Киске.

— Гриммджо-сан…

— Идиот!! — заорал Гриммджо, обернувшись к Ичиго, издал страшный, нечеловеческий вопль и выдернул руку.

— Стой!

Йоруичи уже занесла руку для второго кидо, но Урахара остановил ее:

— Оставь его.

И что-то такое невыразимо-печальное увидел в его глазах Ичиго, что его сердце против воли сжалось неясно от чего.

И только когда Йоруичи, наконец, сняла с него кидо, он заметил, что на руке проступили черные когти демона.

***

— Так и не вернулся?

Ичиго вздрогнул. Он и не заметил, как к нему, погруженному в собственные мысли, подошла Йоруичи. Хотя Шихоуин все равно нельзя было заметить, если она сама того не хотела. Куросаки отрицательно мотнул головой:

— Нет.

Йоруичи хмыкнула и присела рядом на крылечко. Оглушительно стрекотали цикады. Солнце огромным распухшим алым шаром величественно укатывалось за горизонт в сопровождении полосы высвеченной им искрящейся воды. Безумно красиво.

Жаль только, что Ичиго эта красота сейчас не капельки не трогала. 

Не побежать искать Гриммджо помешало природное упрямство да еще тихое «не надо, Куросаки-сан» Урахары. Доверительный взгляд, по которому несложно было понять, что если вдруг что случится, торговец узнает об этом куда раньше Куросаки.

Жаль только, что самому Ичиго от этого было не легче.

— Они очень похожи на людей, правда? — произнесла Йоруичи, щурясь на солнце. Она успела загореть за те несколько дней, что они здесь были, и казалась теперь спокойнее и довольнее, чем обычно — хотя Ичиго не ручался, что понимает в ней хоть что-то. Шихоуин состоит из загадок, пропитана ими с головы до ног, кто вообще может хоть что-то знать о ней наверняка? Разве что Урахара…

— Да, — после паузы согласился Ичиго. 

— Но не забывай, что у них здесь, — Йоруичи больно ткнула пальцем ему в самый центр груди, вызвав слабый отголосок давно забытой страшной боли, которую он испытал во время чуть было не ставшим в катастрофой превращением в шинигами.

Ичиго скосил глаза вниз, на длинный загорелый палец с острым ногтем.

— Ты же помнишь, как эволюционируют пустые?

— Ну… — Ичиго хлопнул глазами, не очень понимая, чего от него добивается Йоруичи.

— Они пожирают себе подобных, — ответила она на свой же вопрос. — Пожирают их плоть, реяцу и те останки личности и воспоминаний, которые еще как-то уцелели.

— Но у Меносов же нет самосознания? — возразил Ичиго.

Йоруичи убрала палец с его груди, отвернулась.

— Но они как-то обретают его потом. Мы мало что знаем о пустых, но кое-что все же знаем наверняка: они есть хаос и смерть. И ничего, кроме этого. 

Ичиго открыл было рот, чтобы жарко возразить ей, привести в пример Нелл, да и Улькиорра, как ему показалось, обладал разумом и очень человеческим стремлением _понять_. Гриммджо, в конце концов… Но Шихоуин не дала ему сказать:

— Ты не можешь приручить хаос, Ичиго. 

Ее брови мимолетно сошлись на переносице, а потом она жестко, вовсе не ласково потрепала Куросаки по голосе.

— Просто… не обманывайся. Ты уже большой мальчик, пора бы научиться чему-то кроме размахания мечом. 

На этот раз он даже не попытался возразить. Но почему-то от слов Йоруичи — таких же жестких, как и ее руки — стало обидно и грустно. 

Огромное величавое солнце закатилось за линию моря уже больше, чем наполовину, теряя краски, засыпая, а Гриммджо все не возвращался.

***

— Оя, Куросаки.

Ичиго резко открыл глаза, на секунду потерявшись во времени и пространстве; было темно. Он не заметил, как задремал. Болела шея. Опять.

Гриммджо возвышался над ним плохо различимым светлым пятном — здесь ночи были такие темные, хоть глаз выколи. В доме свет уже тоже не горел.

— Пошли спать, — выдохнул Куросаки и поднялся, не глядя на Гриммджо. 

Он вроде бы был рад, что Гриммджо остыл, но слова Йоруичи тяжелым комом сжали нутро. Меньше всего хотелось думать о том, сколько в них было правды. 

Ориентироваться без света было трудно, но свою комнату они нашли без приключений. Ичиго просто упал на футон, отказываясь думать, отказываясь шевелиться. До него только сейчас дошло, что он все еще злится на Гриммджо. Злость была своей, родной, без примесей демонической ярости — обычная человеческая обида.

Может, поэтому он никак не мог уснуть. Уткнувшись лицом в футон, лежал и злился. Тишина между ними повисла какая-то мрачная и неуютная.

— Тебе правда так не нравится? — подал голос Гриммджо, и Ичиго поймал себя на мысли, что рад, что тягомотное молчание разродилось хоть чем-то.

— О чем ты?

— Ну, что я трогаю тебя.

— На людях?

— Да.

Куросаки повернулся на бок — в другую от Гриммджо сторону.

— Это… это сложно объяснить, но да. Я не хочу, чтобы ты делал так, когда мы не одни.

На секунду показалось, что Гримммджоу снова вспылит, но вместо этого он наоборот замолчал.

— Вы что, все так делаете? — наконец произнес он недовольно спустя пару минут. 

— Все? Ну, не всем нра…

— Эти двое. Тоже делают вид, что ничего нет.

Ичиго не выдержал, повернулся на другой бок: говорить спиной к собеседнику — даже если ты зол на него, как тысяча чертей — было невыносимо.

— Ну, этот в панамке с желтоглазой.

— Урахара?..

— Я видел их прошлым утром. Проснулся рано, поссать захотел. Они на веранде обжимались. 

Ичиго хотел было спросить: «что ты забыл на веранде, если собирался поссать», но это внезапно перестало иметь всякую значимость. Он разом вспомнил все двусмысленные ситуации, маленькие детальки, которые невольно подмечал об этих двоих. Но, конечно, подозревал, какое-то время даже был уверен, что между Урахарой и Шихоуин что-то есть, ведь Йоруичи-сан такая красавица, такая харизматичная, как ей можно не покориться, а они еще и живут вместе… Это потом он узнал, что почти все время Йоруичи-сан проводила в форме кота и жила где угодно, но не в магазине Урахары, приходила и уходила, когда вздумается, и Ичиго как-то забыл, не думал об этом, но… Маленькие детальки вроде криво завязанного пояса и длинного черного волосе на косодэ Урахары все равно продолжали случаться. И вот, выходит, что… все это время они…

— Я не понимаю, зачем скрывать, если нравится. Идиотизм какой-то, — заключил Гриммджо и зашуршал постелью, устраиваясь поудобнее. 

Неясно почему, но внезапное откровение взволновало Ичиго больше, чем должно бы было. Какая ему, в сущности, разница, есть ли у Урахары с Йоруичи отношения, или нет, но… Но мысль, уже начавшаяся у него в голове, продолжалась.

Они что, боялись неодобрения? А что, ведь Йоруичи высокого происхождения, да, к тому же, насколько Ичиго помнил из россказней Рукии о былых временах, раньше она была капитаном Урахары. Теория казалась несостоятельной хотя бы потому, что оба были беглецами из Сейрейтея, которым, в сущности, должно бы было плевать, кто и что там не одобряет. Или все же не было? Насколько сильны оковы традиционалистского общества, в котором они родились и выросли?

И не выглядит ли со стороны он точно так же?

Йоруичи все же была права как минимум в одной вещи: приручить хаос невозможно, и совершенно неясно было, как долго Гриммджо будет рядом, и красть минуты близости у самого себя вдруг показалось так… глупо. Щеки у Куросаки загорелись, и внутри собственного же тела стало горячо и неуютно.

Он пододвинулся к Гриммджо — их футоны, в общем-то, и так лежали вплотную — и ткнулся лбом в прохладное плечо. Джаггерджак тихо фыркнул во сне, повернулся к нему, носом угодив прямо Куросаки в макушку — так уж он любил нюхать его волосы, что даже во сне как-то умудрялся находить удобное положение. Его дыхание вызвало гурьбу мурашек по телу Ичиго.

Тогда он придвинулся к Гриммджо уже вплотную, закрыл глаза и понял, что совершенно не на него не злится. И тут же открыл глаза вновь, отыскивая в полутьме красивый профиль. Что-то огромное распирало изнутри, просило выхода… Странно, что он не понял этого раньше: за перебранками, совместными походами и просмотрами фильмов по телевизору, ужинами, утренним кофе как-то не думал, что

_Я… люблю тебя, придурок._

Слова сложились внутри головы так легко и естественно, и так и просились на язык, но Гриммджо уже спал, и будить его для того, чтобы известить о внезапно осенивших чувствах было бы немного глупо. Дурак ведь, не поймет. 

Да и не лучшее время сейчас, подумал Куросаки,

засыпая.


	7. ０２１・ビーチのフィラー４

_Fischerspooner — Top Brazil_

Вкуснейший завтрак от Тессая, взявшего на себя, по всей видимости, смену Урахары или Йоруичи (чему, надо сказать, все были только рады); короткая, по сравнению с прочими, тренировка, промучившая его всего не больше часа; сохранившее еще ночную прохладу море и отдаленные скалы, до которых можно было только доплыть, где они с Гриммджо оставались до самого обеда, спрятавшись в тени огромных, острых валунов — казалось, жизнь одним махом наладилась, и вчерашний скандал казался каким-то полузабытым кошмаром. Джаггерджак лежал на животе рядом, немного загоревший, с плечами, слегка начинавшими облезать. Ичиго улыбнулся и провел по растрепанным, из-за соли более жестким чем обычно волосам. 

— Возвращаемся?

— Нет.

Подспудно Куросаки понимал, почему Гриммджо не спешит возвращаться в дом, хотя явно проголодался, и сейчас немного даже разделял это понимание. Еще один день, и он вернутся к обычной жизни, полной рутины и дел, который захватит его бесконечным потоком, и не будет времени, чтобы просто лежать рядом, молчать и наслаждаться бездельем. И поэтому

можно позволить забыться себе еще ненадолго.

***

Они проторчали на скалах едва ли не до самого вечера, прыгая с камней, дремая, занимаясь сексом, плавая, пытаясь в шутку утопить друг друга. Как-то очень просто и очень естественно. И возвращались совершенно обессиленные, но ужасно счастливые — по крайней мере, Ичиго так точно. Куросаки не мог знать наверняка, но решил, что будет считать, что Гриммджо чувствует то же, потому что не верил, что могло быть как-то иначе.

— Ты чего такой довольный? — спросил как-то Гриммджо, а Ичиго даже не нашелся, что ответить, и, рассмеявшись, плеснул в него водой.

_«Да ничего. Дурак ты, Гриммджо, вот и все»_

Слова, так удачно сложившиеся вчера, так и крутились на языке, распирали нутро, но Куросаки решил — он скажет, когда они вернутся домой.

— Ара, вернулись? А мы вас потеряли, — Урахара приветственно помахал им. Не веером — длинной дымящейся кисэру. Куросаки раньше не видел, чтобы он курил. Запах дыма он не любил, но табак у торговца слышался даже приятным, очень тонким, удивительно тонким для табака.

— Вот уж сомневаюсь, — бросил Гриммджо. Урахара беззлобно улыбнулся, не отрицая очевидного.

— Тессай с Уруру как раз накрывают ужин, так что вы вовремя.

— Спасибо, Урахара-сан, — ответит Куросаки совершенно искренне. Так странно: теперь Киске и его разношерстная компания и правда виделась ему как странное такое семейство. Они столько прошли вместе, а чтобы осознать это, потребовалось уехать на другой конец страны.

И даже за ужином обошлось без неловкого молчания и настороженных взглядов в сторону Гриммджо — прибрежная магия продолжала распространяться, сглаживая острые углы и усмиряя нравы. По крайней мере Ичиго, осчастливленному прекрасным днем, именно так все и виделось.

— Эй, Куросаки, — негромко позвал Гриммджо, пихнув его локтем.

— А?

— Помнишь, ты мне проспорил?

Ичиго нахмурился. Когда это он…

Ах, да. Когда сделал самое глупое заявление за всю свою жизнь: пообещал, что будет молчать.

— Помню, — осторожно ответил он. Ничего хорошего этот разговор не сулил. — Потом погово…

— Отсоси мне.

— ЧТО?!

Кусочек тунца глухо шлепнулся о тарелку, а вслед палочки жалобно хрустнули бамбуковыми хребтами, переломившись в кулаке. За столом замолчали, удивленно воззрившись на него.

— Сейчас, — прошептал Джаггерджак, явно наслаждаясь собой и провел пальцем по колену Куросаки под столом, от чего у временного шинигами вдобавок к разгорающемуся лицу прибавились и стаи мурашек по всему телу.

— П-п-простите, — пробормотал Ичиго, нервно поднимаясь из-за стола. Выдергивая Гриммджо за собой. Не то, чтобы прямо пришлось выдергивать.

— Какого хуя?! — зашипел Куросаки, стоило седзи захлопнуться за ними.

— Пришло время отдавать должок, Куросаки, — ухмыльнулся Гриммджо и принялся стягивать штаны. Ичиго вцепился в его руки, не позволяя продолжить.

— Да почему сейчас? Вернемся домой и там погово…

— Сейчас.

Ичиго знал этот взгляд. Когда «сейчас» значило «сейчас» и никогда, кроме «сейчас». Иногда Гриммджо невозможно было перегнуть или переубедить: ни лаской, ни силой. Просто вперивался рогами, и хоть кол ему на голове теши. Ичиго знал — сам был таким же.

— Или будет лучше, если я попрошу сделать это в дороге?

— НЕТ! — тонкие стены, кажется, содрогнулись от вопля. — Нет. Почему сейчас? Ты не можешь подождать?

Они же весь день были на скалах. И до этого была куча времени и миллион возможностей. О, нет, это же Джаггерджак. Ему просто жизненно (посмертно?) необходимо, что было как-то… эдак.

Гриммджо высвободил руки и притянул Ичиго к себе.

— Просто сделай. Что, так сложно? Я же делал. Кучу раз. Хочу, чтобы ты мне отсосал, — поцелуй. Колени у Ичиго едва не подкосило — сколько раз они это делали, и каждый раз как первый. — Сейчас.

— Да понял я!

— Не ори, — Джаггерджак почти улыбнулся, почти ласково. Потерся щекой о лоб Куросаки — и снова что-то очень кошачье. Забавно, оно проскальзывает в нем так случайно. А потом надавил на плечи, мягко, но твердо, заставляя Ичиго опуститься на колени. И положил его руки на свои бедра, подсказывая стянуть штаны. 

— Опять играешь в бревно? — усмехнулся Гриммджо, поглаживая вцепившиеся в ткань пальцы под своими ладонями.

— Заткнись, — рыкнул Ичиго, сдирая с него одежду. 

Чуть ниже пояса была видна полоска незагорелой кожи и чуть заметный след от резинки плавок. Гриммджо взялся рукой за полувсташий — это он от нетерпения, или один поцелуй так распалил? — член. Вторая опустилась на макушку, но Куросаки отбросил ее с недовольным шипением:

— Не дави, блин. Хочешь, чтобы я задохнулся?

Ичиго наудачу прикоснулся губами к бедру, левее паха. Что-то стукнуло сверху — это Гриммджо неосторожно откинул голову. Его тело — как и свое — давно перестало вызывать у Куросаки какой-либо стыд, и за эту раскрепощенность он был Джаггерджаку очень благодарен. Отведя его руку, продолжавшую подрачивать налившийся член, Куросаки заменил ее своей. Большой. Это они уже проходили, кучу раз вообще-то, но теперь невольно приходилось подумать об этом еще раз, в несколько другом ракурсе. И стоило кончиться под ногами известной почве, как Ичиго снова почувствовал неуверенность, расползавшуюся, отравляющую нутро и не дозревшее еще возбуждение. 

— Давай уже, не тяни кота за яйца, — напомнил о себе Гриммджо, нервно и хрипло. Ичиго невольно усмехнулся: Джаггерджак иногда вбрасывал фразочки, явно услышанные в телевизоре, и это было так… мило? Необычно? Странно? В любом случае, у него был явно талант выбирать самые уместные — как он делал и со временем — потому что в контексте происходящего ничего точнее упоминания котов и яиц придумать было бы невозможно. 

Шинигами прикрыл глаза, осторожно коснулся языком, и от звука, который издал Гриммджо, внутри у него все сладко перевернулось. Он лизнул еще несколько раз, по себе зная, как это приятно поначалу — и как бесит, если затянуть. Поэтому, не дожидаясь очередного джаггерджаковского замечания, взял, сколько мог, в рот.

Большой, да. Терпко-солоноватый со знакомым привкусом моря и пота, и каким-то еще — незнакомым. От одного чересчур смелого движения глотка резко, предательски сжалась в спазме. Гриммджо шумно выдохнул через рот, опять потянулся своими лапами; Ичиго хотел было дернуться, чтобы их сбросить, но прикосновение к щеке вышло таким… ласковым, почти нежным, почти невообразимым в его исполнении, что Куросаки замешкался. И вдруг осознал, как сильно был напряжен — сильнее даже, чем перед их первым разом. Тот не мог этого не видеть, но почему-то не ехидничал и только продолжал ласково гладить: по щеке, за ухом; по волосам — уже не так ласково, ногтями надавливая на кожу головы, отчего по спине волной пробежались мурашки. Ичиго в итоге сам не заметил, как отвлекся от мыслей про то, что было бы неплохо не выблевать съеденный только что ужин Джаггерджаку под ноги. И принялся двигать головой, пока что медленно и не особо ловко, но, судя по тому, _как_ чужая рука стиснула плечо, этого было вполне достаточно. И даже вошел во вкус, попривыкнув, попробовал поводить языком или сжать губы вокруг ствола сильнее. Во время одного из таких движений Гриммджо схватил вдруг его за волосы на макушке и тихо, умоляюще шепнул:

— Куросаки… Блин, Куросаки…

И колени у него слегка, чуть заметно подгибались. Ичиго отпустил резинку штанов, за которую цеплялся с самого начала, провел рукой по бедру вверх. Смазка пополам со слюной наполняла рот, медленно стекала по подбородку, капала на пол и майку, челюсть начинала неметь, колени — болеть, но черт, все равно приятно почему-то, и ему уже самому не хотелось отпускать Джаггерджака, хотелось довести дело до конца: давай, скажи мое имя еще, отдайся, покажи, какой ты, дай сделать тебе приятно. Помогая себе рукой Ичиго задвигал головой быстрее, вызвав у Гриммджо очередной — довольно громкий — хриплый стон. Его голову вполне уже с силой направляли, задавая нужный ритм, и сопротивляться было сложно — как и дышать — но Куросаки знал уже, как это бывает, и позволял. И где-то среди всего этого пропустил момент, когда Гриммджо кончил, и закашлялся, отпустив его, не задумываясь, сплюнул на пол перед собой. 

Джаггерджак рухнул рядом, полез целовать его мокрый рот, рьяно, порывисто, не дав Ичиго отвернуться — ну зачем сейчас-то, ну куда ты лезешь. И дышали оба тяжело, как после многокилометрового марафона.

— Вернемся домой… я тебя трахну, — зловеще пообещал Куросаки, утирая рот.

Гриммджо не ответил, уткнулся лбом ему в плечо и хмыкнул.

Трахну, довольно подумал Ичиго, чувствуя, как быстро бьется у Джаггерджака сердце. И приручу. Во что бы то ни стало. И увлек любовника за собой на расхристанный футон. Нужно бы умыться, но выходить во внешний мир, рушить крохотный мирок в десять татами он был не в силах.


	8. ０２２・ビーチのフィラー５

Ичиго проснулся рано, на рассвете. И проснувшись, почувствовал себя каким-то особенно бодрым, переродившимся бодхисаттвой, не меньше. Гриммджо крепко вцепился в него своими ручищами, так что пришлось постараться, чтобы выбраться из постели. Солнце только-только начало золотить окна, и потому в комнатах сохранялось что-то похожее на прохладу. Куросаки с удовольствием потянулся, взглянул на Гриммджо: тот совершенно по-кошачьи поджал ноги, сбив все одеяло куда-то под колени, пряди синих волос растрепались по подушке и лицу, вид придававший ему крайне довольный. Ичиго не сдержался и убрал их, любуясь красивым лицом. Поначалу во сне у Гриммджо вид был куда более воинственный, он хорошо это помнил. И тем светлее становилось снутри, когда он замечал своими глазами, что тектонические плиты приходят в движение, медленно, но верно меняя ландшафт его израненной души-химеры. По крайней мере, Ичиго нравилось думать именно так. Нравилось думать, что у него все-таки получалось. Что все вокруг оказались неправы, а он не ошибся, дав старому врагу второй шанс. 

Куросаки как можно тише отодвинул седзи, высунув голову в коридор: не хотелось никого будить. Это Гриммджо спит как убитый, а насчет остальных шинигами бы не поручился.

Створки дальней комнаты слева отворились и оттуда показалась заспанная и зевающая Уруру.

— А, Куросаки-сан, — девушка устало махнула ему рукой. — Доброе утро.

— Уруру? — Ичиго опешил. Комната из которой вышла Уруру принадлежала Тессаю и Киске. А потом и Дзинте, когда он сам попросил забрать пацана от греха подальше. Нехорошие мысли зароились в его голове, одна другой хуже. Белый заинтересованно облизнулся. — Но это же…

Уруру приложила палец к губам и поманила его за собой.

— Но это же мужская комната! — не выдержал Ичиго, стоило девушке запереть за ним дверь на кухню.

— Тессай-сан сказал, что за молодыми людьми нашего с Дзинтой возраста нужен глаз да глаз, — тихо пояснила Уруру невозможно печальным голосом. — А Киске-сан отправился в другую комнату.

— К Йоруичи?! Вот ведь хитрый...  
  
Девушка подняла на него глаза, глубокие и синие, как Японское море и непонимающе моргнула.

— О чем вы, Куросаки-сан? Йоруичи-сан не ночует в доме.

И принялась за стряпню, словно бы враз забыв о нем. 

Куросаки, почувствовав себя невероятным идиотом, поспешил оставить ее одну. Каков дурак, а? И все же в голове не укладывалось: то ли бывшие капитаны так рьяно охраняли свою тайну, то ли только один из них желал большего, то ли… то ли он все не так понял. Обрывки фраз возникали в голове, как пузыри на воде, лопались, не давая ответа. Ичиго тихо прошел на террасу, прилегающую к саду. 

Киске, улыбаясь, гладит Йоруичи-оборотня и говорит: «Только я могу ее остановить»

Йоруичи, с какой-то гордостью провожающая его глазами: «Если кто и сможет это сделать, то только он».

Полный тоски взгляд Урахары: «Оставь его, Куросаки-сан».

Жесткий палец, больно упиравшийся ему в грудь: «Ты не можешь приручить хаос».

Куросаки взлохматил волосы, чувствуя, как близок к правде, но она никак не давалась ему, ускользая вслед за брошенными случайно и вскользь обрывками полуистин, которые он не умел и не научился дешифровать. Аккуратный японский садик тихо-тихо шевелил листвой остриженых кустов, не подсказывая, но успокаивая, утешая.

Сегодня последний день. 

От этой мысли стало сладко и грустно одновременно. Лето заканчивается. Ночной ветер, который принес в дом долгожданную прохладу, нагнал на небо незначительные облака, так что день обещал быть не таким жарким, как предыдущие. 

Уруру тихо подошла и поставила рядом с ним кружку дымящегося чая. Он улыбнулся и собирался поблагодарить ее, но девушка уже вернулась на кухню. Пахло оттуда странно — из всей компании Урахары сносно готовил только Тессай.

Покончив с чаем — его Уруру готовила отменно — Ичиго тихо вернулся в спальню и забрался под теплое одеяло. Гриммджо тихо замычал во сне и вздохнул, позволив шинигами обнять себя. Тоскливое предощущение крадущейся осени растворилось в кончиках его пальцев, случайно огладивших щеку Куросаки.

Тот день, как и всякий последний день, прошел как в тумане: быстро и незаметно. Легкие облачка после обеда сменились ощутимыми тучами, в воздухе запахло холодом и близостью шторма, так что с пляжа пришлось слинять раньше и остаток дня провести в тренировках с Йоруичи-сан. Лето прощалось, и делало это с размахом. 

А потом — сбор вещей, перебранки по привычке, ужин наспех и в путь вечером — рейс Ичиго и Гриммджо вылетал рано утром, и им как раз хватало времени, чтобы без спешки добраться до аэропорта. Они распрощались тепло, и вся честная компания Урахары махала им, пока парни не скрылись из виду.

Весь этот бестолковый и немного окрашенный грустью день вставал перед глазами Куросаки только когда он рухнул в кресло самолета, прокрутился немым кино перед глазами, вызвав ворох ощущений и странную, неожиданную мысль, что было бы здорово сгонять так с семьей. Когда-нибудь. Когда батя перестанет вести себя как спермотоксикозный прыщавый подросток. Пока сестры не разлетелись из гнезда.

Гриммджо рядом сидел, откинув голову на спинку, и, кажется, совсем позабыл, что всего пять дней назад грохот мотора вызвал у него приступ первобытного ужаса. Все было правильно и хорошо. Только тяжелые, набухшие дождем облака напоминали, что лето почти на исходе.


	9. ０２３・m_n_a_e

[начало сентября]

Ичиго и не заметил, как закончилось лето. Пока оно длилось, то казалось бесконечным, тягучим, жарким своим маревом очаровавшим, а теперь взяло вот и кончилось. На календарь в телефоне временный шинигами смотрел, чувствуя странную деперсонализацию: как-то не верилось, что завтра — с ума сойти, уже завтра — начнется обычная, рутинная жизнь, о котором он напрочь забыл за очередным нашествием дряни из другого мира, семейными разборками, внезапно появившимся и захватившим все Гриммджо…

Пары. Работа. Ужин с батей и сестрами по пятницам. Ночные патрули по неспокойной после набега сраных квинси Каракуре. 

И где-то посреди всего этого этот невозможный Гриммджо, который вроде бы и не собирался уходить. И что хуже: Куросаки и сам отчаянно и вполне уже сознательно не хотел этого тоже.

А слова, с морской окинавской солью застывшие на губах, так и не были произнесены. Опьянение ушло, и Ичиго, вернувшись домой, почувствовал себя ужасно глупо, а потом как-то разом не стало времени, и он все откладывал, откладывал — так долго, что это перестало быть важным.

Он выносливый, это факт. Каждый раз, когда начинал сомневаться, слышал как наяву как хмыкает пустой внутри него, стискивал зубы и вызывал в памяти, как месяц торчал во внутреннем мире, чтобы успеть освоить Мугецу. Он сильный. Долго может не спать, хоть сутками — побочный эффект частого отделения души от тела. Он крепкий как чертовы стены Сейрейтея, но он, блин, не железный, и понял это Ичиго очень, очень быстро. Преподаватели и инструктора гоняли их, второкурсников, как чертей, Икуми-сан совершенно не делала никаких поблажек — и, кстати, вовсе не должна была — а дома лекции, посуда, стирка, да еще Гриммджо лезет, совсем он что ли не понимает…

Куросаки выронил из рук тарелку. Белый кружочек нырнул в воду, плеснул ему в лицо холодными каплями — легкой, ласковой пощечиной его вернуло в реальность. Он вздрогнул и глянул в окно. Темно. Значит, только вернулся с работы. Или он сегодня и не ходил? Память отозвалась однообразными, неразличимыми деталями, в которых конкретный день узнать было невозможно. Ичиго стряхнул пену, чувствуя, как изнутри, подстегиваемая черноглазым гаденышем, поднимается черная злость. Не то чтобы хотел пожизненного чествования, но как-то интуитивно думал, что за заслуги прошлого жизнь его каким-то магический образом станет чуть проще, чем у других. Он ведь заслужил. Сражался и всех спас. Грязные тарелки круглыми краешками заинтересованно торчали из пены — но им было все равно. Как Шунсую, который вовсе не снял его с должности после войны, как и инструкторам, как и

по всей видимости, Гриммджо, который шумно 

выдыхая, отжимался в гостиной. Раздражающе шумно.

Швырнув губку в воду — взметнувшаяся пена неприятно лизнула лицо — он бросился вон, но на полпути его остановил неясно как оказавшийся на пути арранкар. 

— Чего бесишься, Куросаки?

С ленцой так, раздраженно. Будто Ичиго ему чем-то помешал.

 **ТУп** ое **Ж** И **вотноЕ**

Куросаки бросил кулак на автомате, даже не оформив толком мысль о том, что _хочет_ его ударить. Рефлекс бойца — страшная штука. Гриммджо захрипел, согнувшись от удара, попавшего прямо по ребрам, а Ичиго, уже отдавшись захлестнувшей ярости, бросился на него, ударив ногой по голени.

 **Убиьт УнИ** Чтож **ить Мр** аЗЬ С **Ука УБить РаЗ** мо **тАТТЬ КИШКИ УБитть**

Рык арранкара, в какой-то потерянный момент сменившийся воплем, дошел до него не сразу, будто бы с пингом зависшей сети, а потом застрял в ушах, затопив и потушив помутнение, из-за которого кулаки у него уже были в крови. Куросаки отшатнулся — да нет, это Гриммджо сам его оттолкнул, сжавшись как-то болезненно, намертво вцепившись в ногу. Ну да, промелькнуло у Ичиго в голове, без йерро ведь больно — больно, как обычному человеку.

— С-с-сука… — прервал его размышления захрипевший Гриммджо. — Блять…

Ичиго будто ледяной водой окатило — злость мигом хлынула, оставив мыльное марево недовольства, он чертыхнулся и присел рядом, протянув руки, но не касаясь, будто бы боялся, что за любое неосторожное движение Джаггерджак откусит ему руку — или правда боялся.

— Черт… Гриммджо? Ты как? Что… Что случилось? — слова отказывались складываться в осмысленные предложения, скатывались с губ корявыми, дерганными звуками, а Гриммджо только шипел и сжимался сильнее, ощерившись зубастой пастью, торчащими обозначившимися мышцами.

— Дай гляну. Да дай же. Я… я знаю, что делать, — Ичиго заставил себя собраться и крепко сжал Гриммджо за плечо — тот хрипло зарычал, но не пошевелился. 

Странно. Будто бы вид крови и искореженных тел приводил его в чувство лучше любого нашатыря. Наверное, из-за отца, из-за больницы. Правильно профессию выбрал — усмехнулся про себя Куросаки. 

Ичиго легко прошелся руками, отмечая, при каких прикосновениях Гриммджо начинает рычать громче. Хотя и без того все было понятно.

— Я… У тебя нога вывихнута, — упавшим и севшим голосом произнес Куросаки. На него медленно и неотвратимо надвигалось понимание того, _что_ он натворил.

— Заебись, — веско прошипел Гриммджо, свернув синим глазом. — Убью тебя, Куросаки.

— Да, конечно, — бесцветно согласился временный шинигами и сглотнул.

Крепко сжать голень. Взяться за ступню. Резко, с выдохом дернуть.

Гриммджо закричал так громко, что замолкая, уже охрип. А хрипел он уже в грудь Куросаки. Ичиго прижал его большую лохматую голову к себе и ничего не сказал даже когда на предплечье мстительно сомкнулись зубы.

— Прости меня. Прости, — шептал Ичиго не останавливаясь, так, что слова сливались в поток неразличимых звуков, смаргивая с глаз мутную пелену слез, выступивших, наверное, от боли в укушенном плече.

— Сука ты.


	10. ０２４・_u_n_n_

Мелодичный звон объявил об окончании утренней смены. Слившись с потоком студентов, Ичиго вместе с толпой тащился по коридору, рассеянно запихивая большую тетрадь в сумку-почтальонку. Та отчего-то не запихивалась — обложка зацепилась за молнию, но Куросаки так глубоко погрузился в мысли, что в упор этого не замечал, пока та не надорвалась. Сил не хватило даже чтобы выругаться. Голова работала худо — от усталости и недосыпа. 

Режим у Ичиго был незавидный. Подъем в шесть, чтобы успеть потрахаться, помыться и сделать завтрак на двоих — Гриммджо не нравилось, что какие-то там пары в неведомой ему академии начинаются теперь еще раньше, и из-за этой «бессмысленной человеческой херни» приходится справляться с утренним стояком самому и ждать до вечера. Поэтому он выбрал другой вариант: ловить Ичиго сразу после пробуждения. Просыпался Гриммджо легко, реяцу-будильник рядом явно помогал. А иногда даже будил Куросаки сам, если тот просыпал. Да, Гриммджо раскрасил утреннюю рутину, и Ичиго такой ее даже любил — ровно до того момента, когда пресыщенный реяцу, сексом и едой любовник заваливался дремать на диване. Куросаки же требовалось найти в себе моральные и физические силы, чтобы выпнуть себя в студеное и часто дождливое утро, в невыносимую давку метро, к бесконечным конспектам и добродушным, но туповатым одногруппникам.

В полвосьмого Куросаки уже втискивался в переполненный вагон, чтобы проехать пару станций и через полчаса в числе последних вбежать в аудиторию. Лишь сейчас он начал осознавать, насколько же ему все-таки повезло за дешево снять квартиру всего в двух станциях от учебного корпуса. И вспоминал с ужасом, как перед поступлением долго выбирал между ней и студенческим общежитием. Аренда, конечно, обходилась в кругленькую сумму, зато совмещать студенческую жизнь с обязанностями временного шинигами было куда как проще. Не говоря уж о том, чтобы сожительствовать с кем-то вроде Джаггерджака.

Кстати, об обязанностях — необходимость с ними разбираться удручающе часто вклинивалась в без того плотный и перегруженный распорядок дня. После всех потрясений казалось, что все духовные сущности должны обходить Каракуру стороной, но происходило как раз обратное: пустые стекались, будто мухи на мед, и без помощи Ичиго дежурные шинигами попросту не справлялись. 

К огромному облегчению и великому удивлению Куросаки, с Готеем получилось договориться. С учебы он теперь отпрашивался только в случае вторжения в генсей целой армии каких-нибудь озлобленных ублюдков, одержимых уничтожением всего живого. Это были вынужденные меры: вскоре после череды поспешных исчезновений с пар его сначала вызвали в деканат, а затем направили к наркологу — удостовериться, что студент и впрямь отлучался «по неотложным форс-мажорным обстоятельствам личного характера», а не ширяться в подворотне чем-нибудь непотребным. Декан был мужчиной простым: не стесняясь в выражениях, заявил, что у них здесь не филфак, и каждый прогул на курсах может стоить чьей-то жизни в будущем. Спорить с этим было невозможно, как и доказать, что спасение вполне конкретных жизней и душ здесь и сейчас — дело тоже далеко не маловажное.

Разрешить диллему помогла Рукия.

— Идиот, — процесс «вставления мозгов на место», разумеется, сопровождался мощными оплеухами. — С этим справится любой рядовой шинигами. Один в поле не воин, Ичиго! Иди и живи спокойно своей земной жизнью. Ты этого давно заслужил.

Спокойно жить обычной земной жизнью Ичиго был отнюдь не против. Было, правда, в этом отличном плане несколько «но»... 

— И-чи-гоооо!

Вопль раздался над самым ухом. Тело сработало, что называется, на рефлексах. Студенты удивленно оглянулись, пара девчонок испуганно зашептались и поспешили отойти в сторону.

— Чтоб тебя, Ичиго, — просипел Кейго, согнувшись пополам. Удар пришелся ему в живот.

— Прости, — Куросаки подхватил друга под руку и, не зная, как еще загладить свою вину, пробурчал: — Вечно ты появляешься из ниоткуда.

— Да ничего, — тот уже вовсю светил улыбкой. — Прямо как в старые добрые, да? 

— Ага, — Ичиго улыбнулся в ответ, чувствуя себя очень глупо. 

Он совершенно забыл, что вчера Кейго написал ему в фейсбуке («эй я всего на три дня в городе!!! увидимся завтра??? могу в любую точку подкатить ты тока скажи куда и во сколько!!!!!!! (｀▽´)»). Сообщение было прочитано где-то в перерыве между жарким сексом и душем. Ичиго и про ответ-то еле вспомнил — торопливо напечатал «да давай» и отправил координаты, пока Гриммджо не увидел. В последнее время тот повадился лезть к нему смотреть, что происходит на экране его смартфона, и устраивать что-то, отдаленно напоминавшее сцены ревности. Ичиго это одновременно нравилось и бесило, но тогда объяснять, кто такой «одноклассник», не было никаких сил. 

Асано сильно изменился — пожалуй, даже сильнее самого Ичиго. Сменил прическу, стал одеваться приличнее, да и лицо его вытянулось и больше не казалось глуповатым, как было в школьные времена. Да и вообще, если так подумать, он стал… красивее? Симпатичнее? Куросаки мысленно влепил себе подзатыльник и запретил думать в этом направлении.

— Куда пойдем-то?

— Да по ходу определимся, — махнул рукой Кейго, и Ичиго долго не мог взять в толк, что же его так напрягло в этой фразе.

Осознание пришло приблизительно двадцать минут спустя, в забегаловке неподалеку от академии, где он долго гипнотизировал взглядом список начинок для онигири. 

Ичиго вдруг понял, как давно он уже не расслаблялся.

Его жизнь была плотно загруженной примерно все время, и к каждому событию он относился как к проекту — мол, у всего должны быть четко определенные цели и поставленные сроки. Даже у похода в магазин и прогулки с друзьями. 

Постоянно быть начеку, постоянно ждать проблем и поэтому на всякий случай смотреть во все стороны сразу. Спать, всегда приоткрыв один глаз. Составлять план действий — вот к последнему разве что он привык совсем недавно, когда прикинул, как много ресурсов жрет вот это вот «по ходу определимся». Впрочем, возможно, и тут просчитался: ни с Айзеном, ни с Яхве, ни тем более с Гриммджо под боком никакие планы не получалось претворить в жизнь. 

— ...так что с Мицуко мы расстались, и теперь я в свободном полете, — отчаянно жестикулируя, Кейго умудрялся одновременно говорить, пихать в рот онигири и при этом не давиться. — А у тебя, я смотрю, на личном фронте неплохо.

— Чего? — Ичиго в этот момент глотнул газировки и чуть было не выплюнул ее обратно. Сердце отчего-то забилось чаще, чем должно было. Откуда тот…

Асано цокнул языком и демонстративно закатил глаза.

— Да твоя шея все за тебя говорит, герой-любовник.

Куросаки почувствовал, как к щекам приливает жар. Водолазки… не успел постирать сраные водолазки, пришлось идти в поло. Одногруппники уже привыкли, да и сами были не лучше. А про Кейго, чтоб ему пусто было, забыл напрочь…

— Кто это такой страстный? Рукия-чан? Ой, нет, неужели Ори…

— **Заткнись!** — гаркнул Ичиго так, что остальные посетители притихли. Шумно встал из-за столика, направился к стойке выдачи заказов, рывком забрал поднос, стараясь не поднимать потемневшего взгляда на сотрудника кафе. Пустой мерзко и оглушительно громко хихикал внутри.

— Ты мозгами как будто еще пятнадцатилетний, — строго и неожиданно по-взрослому заметил Кейго, когда он вернулся. — Мог бы не выставлять напоказ, в таком случае.

Ичиго хотел извиниться, но боялся пока раскрыть рот — а ну как снова подаст голос пустой?

— И все-таки…

— Нет, — уже спокойно отрезал Ичиго, одним волевым усилием взяв внутренний хаос под контроль. — Никто из них. Это… ты ее не знаешь.

— Может, познакомишь? — воспрял было Кейго, но под огненным взглядом Куросаки быстро поник. — Как знаешь…

— Как хоть зовут-то? — сощурился товарищ, чуть перегибаясь через стол. Слезать с темы он явно не собирался.

— Что? А… — Ичиго покрутил в руке соломинку, избегая смотреть Кейго в глаза. Как? Как… Из головы вылетели абсолютно все, ВСЕ женские имена. В тот момент он, кажется, забыл даже как зовут его собственных сестер. Он уже начал было паниковать под внимательным взглядом друга, и выдал неожиданно даже для себя. — А… Аюми!

Спустя секунду он вспомнил, что так зовут его соседку. Лучше не придумаешь.

— Аю-ю-юми… — протянул Кейго, вытянул губы трубочкой. — Красавица, наверное.

— Это уж точно, — усмехнулся Куросаки, внезапно довольный своей полуложью. А что, его «Аюми» и правда была красоткой каких мало.

Мало-помалу Асано выпытывает из него детали — Ичиго поначалу нехотя, а потом уже почти с удовольствием расписывает то, чем, в общем-то, ни с кем не собирался делиться. Если что-то накипело, поделись с этим окружающими, не держи в себе — иначе взорвешься. Этот принцип отец настолько активно пропагандировал в себе, что Ичиго не делал ни того, ни другого. Свое недовольство жизнью он старался использовать как топливо, чтобы жизнь эту поменять в нужное русло. Ну или хотя бы попытаться. Попытка засчитывалась за победу над невзгодой, пассивное созерцание — за проигрыш. И крайне редко удавалось порефлексировать — вот так, в непринужденной беседе со старым другом. 

— Это еще что. Мы как-то ходили вместе по магазинам, и она меня прямо в примерочную затащила, — хохотнул Ичиго, наслаждаясь выражением лица Кейго. 

— Что, прямо в магазине? Среди бела дня? — глаза у Кейго стали размером с жетоны для патинко.

Куросаки кивнул, состроив загадочное лицо. Вдруг стало так легко и приятно делиться своей радостью, которая копилась внутри наравне с напряжением. Ичиго вообще был не самым разговорчивым типом, но стоило беседе завязаться, он рассказал другу и про совместные завтраки, про то, что Аюми-чан не любит готовить, про то, какая она милая, когда засыпает перед телевизором с открытым ртом и с пультом в руке. Как она умеет щуриться, как никто другой и даже про то, как — понизив голос и склонившись друг к другу — делает минет. На этом моменте уши у Кейго загорелись как два помидора, и Ичиго победно хмыкнул, ужасно довольный собой. Друг слушал, кивал, округлял глаза и кажется… в самом деле радовался за него.

— Она тоже любит кофе, и боевики, а бегает даже лучше меня.

— Фигурка, наверное, что надо?

— Фигура… что надо.

— И что, прямо все так сахарно?  
  
— О, нет, куда там. Мы дере… в смысле ссоримся почти каждый день, но это как, знаешь… Ну, как игра такая. Кто первый вышел из себя — проиграл.

— Да вы просто идеальная пара, похоже! — хмыкнул Кейго в ответ, и внутри у Ичиго что-то больно и приятно екнуло. У него раньше и мысли такой не было, и сейчас от этой мысли, появившейся вдруг извне, отчего-то стало хорошо на душе. Настолько, что пустой внутри заткнулся и забился куда подальше.

— Я… Я тоже так думаю, — внезапно для себя произнес Ичиго. С ума сойти. Это ведь и правда так.

Потом они решили еще прогуляться — пока у них оставалось еще свободное время. 

— А, может, к тебе в гости зайдем? Я бы с Аюми-чан познакомился, — Куросаки пребывал где-то в своих мыслях, и от того вопрос заставил его остановиться столбом посреди улицы.

— Куда? Ко мне?

— Ну да.

Ичиго нервно икнул, представив лицо Гриммджо, если он приведет домой парня. Удачный исход предвидится только в случае, если жертва предназначается соседу в качестве еды. 

— Так это… — Ичиго лихорадочно соображал, не зная куда себя деть. — Такое дело… У меня сосед… Он… Ну, знаешь, полный неадекват. 

Врать Ичиго не умел. Патологически.

— Да еще и иностранец, по-японски ни бум-бум, — Куросаки размахивал руками, входя в раж. И ведь почти не обманывал. — Там хаос полный, какие гости, ты чего!

Лицо Кейго потихонечку вытягивалось, а у Ичиго вдоль шеи со стороны спины медленно-медленно стекала капля пота, щекотно и противно.

— Но ты же… Говорил, что вы с Аюми-чан завтракаете… Вы разве не с ней...

— Ого, ничего себе сколько времени! — заорал Ичиго уже с истеричными какими-то нотками в голосе. — Мне пора, пока! Увидимся!

Сбежал прежде, чем друг, так и оставшийся с отвисшей челюстью проводить логические связи, успел что-то сказать. Прежде, чем понял, что Кейго обо всем догадался. Что он сам, в общем-то, спалился самым тупейшим образом. Ичиго ретировался так быстро, что не успел заметить, как оказался дома. А там его уже ждали — и от того, насколько это приятно, быстро забылась и невнятная встреча с Кейго, и усталость, и все, что волновало его до этого. 

_oh, like an island surrounded by a deep blue sea_

_you’re the waves that push and pull against me_

_you wash me away, bit by bit_

_i will slowly erode till there’s nothing left_

_if you want me like that, that’s who i’ll be_

_and if you love me right back, i could be anything_

_TENDER— erode_


	11. ０２５・night thoughts

_Sad Dad ft. Judy Alice Lee — Different World_

По логике вещей, тупая усталость должна была лишать всяких сил и уж тем более мыслей. Должна позволить вырубаться быстро и без всяких снов.

Почему-то, как все в его жизни, все вышло ровно шиворот-навыворот. 

Ичиго лежал и мучился мыслями, не в силах заснуть, хотя именно спать ему хотелось сейчас больше всего на свете.

Думал о том, что рука затекла из-за лежащего на ней Гриммджо и готова отвалиться; о том, как громко синеволосый сопит; о том, что завтра нужно впихнуть между парами и работой тренировку с Йоруичи, а после каким-то немыслимым образом готовить ужин — ведь денег на бенто уже не хватало.

О том, как он _устал._

Ичиго выдернул из-под любовника руку, и, чувствуя неприятные разряды тока под онемевшей кожей, и подумал о том, как он выжат: физически и эмоционально. Гриммджо рядом фыркнул и толкнул его. Вечно ему мало места. Поначалу было забавно, как он пихается во сне, но потом довольно быстро надоело просыпаться зажатым между широкой спиной и стеной. Кровать пошире бы все решила, но где же взять денег.

Нет, Куросаки, новая мебель бы ничего не решила.

Шинигами скосился на плечо Гриммджо и почувствовал болезненный укол в груди. Никто лучше Джаггерджака не умел трахаться и целоваться — это правда, но кто он ему? Что между ними, кроме взаимного сексуального интереса и спасительной силы реяцу? Ичиго закрыл глаза, но сон все не шел. Отчего-то вспомнился сегодняшний разговор с одногруппницей. 

_Девочек было всего две: тяжелые тренировки тянули не все, кое-кто отчислился после первого курса. Сасаки была крепкой и высокой, общительной, веселой. Чем-то немного напоминала Тацуки — от этого невольно вызывала у Куросаки симпатию. Как-то на обеденном перерыве она подошла к Ичиго и завязала внезапный разговор:_

_— Ты же Куросаки, верно?_

_— Да._

_— Ну, точно, — она хихикнула, забавно сморщив носик и плюхнулась на стул рядом. — Вечно ходишь черный как туча*._

_Ичиго слабо улыбнулся в ответ. Давненько оон не слышал шуток про свое лицо. Уже и отвык._

_— Я хотела познакомиться с тобой, а то с другими как-то успела пообщаться, а про тебя вообще ничего не знаю. Мы после обучения можем оказаться в одной бригаде, знаешь? Вот я и решила, что будет лучше узнать обо всех заранее. Хоть чуть-чуть. Что за люди, почему решили стать пожарными. Ну, такие простые вещи. Чтобы знать, кто будет прикрывать мою спину. Очень пафосно прозвучало, да?_

_Она засмеялась, и смех ее был очень легким, приятным. Ичиго подумал, что она хороший человек. Спасет много жизней. Однажды станет прекрасной матерью._

_— Мне нечего особо рассказать, — Ичиго пожал плечами и обвел взглядом пустую аудиторию, совершенно не зная, что ей ответить. Он как-то и не думал над такими вопросами никогда. Просто делал то, что был должен — так ему казалось. — Я пошел учиться сюда потому что… Потому что привык, наверное. Всех вокруг спасать._

_— А вот этот прозвучало очень пафосно, — серьезно прокомментировала Сасаки и кивнула. — Мне нравится. Ты серьезный. Наша работа серьезная. Самая серьезная. Но все равно: что ты за человек? Что тебе нравится? Расскажи хоть немного. Мне правда интересно._

_— Я? — Куросаки моргнул, вскинув на собеседницу глаза. — Что я за человек?.._

_— Ну да, — Сасаки чуть нахмурилась, но быстро сменила это выражение на дружелюбную улыбку. — Так удивляешься, будто тебя никто никогда о таком не спрашивал._   
  
Куросаки ей что-то довольно бестолково ответил, но — да, выходит, что не спрашивал. Всем было плевать, что он за человек, всем нужно было от него что-то. Защита, сила… реяцу. Никто не пытался узнать, кто такой _на самом деле_ Куросаки Ичиго. Да он и сам не знал — особенно после встречи с Яхве. Почему-то думать об этом оказалось так неприятно...   
  
Гриммджо рядом рыкнул во сне и перевернулся на бок. Раньше он, бывало, метался во сне, хватался за фантомные раны или сучил конечностями, представляя, должно быть, себя Пантерой, но теперь все чаще спал спокойно.

Интересовало ли когда-нибудь Гриммджо, _что такое_ Куросаки Ичиго? Что он, кроме вкусной золотистой реяцу и упругой задницы? 

Ответ был тяжелый и неприятный, как могильная плита. Нет, никогда. Жизнь — по-другому Ичиго назвать ее не мог — Джаггерджака в Генсее действительно напоминала существование животного: сон, еда, утоление иных физических потребностей. Да, наверное, получилось сделать это животное домашним, но что изменилось? За своей ослепительно-яркой первой влюбленностью Ичиго как-то позабыл, что Гриммджо кое-чего не хватает. Кое-чего совершенно незаметного, но важного: у его любовника нет души. 

Мысль уколола так больно, что на секунду Куросаки забыл, как дышать.  
  


Но ведь пустые — это души, которые не успели спасти шинигами? И они так же, как и обыкновенные плюсы, возвращаются в Сейрейтей, освобожденные занпакто… Выходит, где-то внутри теплится огонек? Странно, неужели Киске и другие готейские исследователи никогда не думали об этом? Хотя нет, ведь есть вайзарды, да и сам он… 

Ичиго повернулся на бок, лицом к Гриммджо и проводил взглядом контур очерченного скупым лунным светом тела, остановившись на плоском животе. Где-то здесь в другой, забытой реальности у него располагается огромная страшная сквозная дыра. Теперь, спустя столько времени, в это верилось с трудом. Куросаки аккуратно коснулся кончиками пальцев прохладной даже в жару кожи. Настоящий. Теплый. Живой. Даже зная, что это гигай, фальшивка, мозг отчаянно протестовал, отказывался верить — древние защитные механизмы психики.

_Ведь я чувствую, я вижу, я слышу его. Как он смеется, шутит, смотрит на меня десятком разных взглядов, как целует, ласкает, обнимает, не пускает, зная, что меня не будет весь день, бурчит на ранние подъемы и поздние ужины, зевает до щелчка в челюсти, дышит так громко и загнанно после часовых пробежек, обожает рыбу и ненавидит огурцы, читает по морам, шевеля губами как ребенок… Я не верю, отказываюсь верить, что он не настоящий, не человек, что у него нет души, нет сердца, что он не чувствует, не любит, не радуется, не злится, не грустит, не скучает. Не могу. Не верю._

Ичиго шумно выдохнул, пытаясь вместе с воздухом выгнать все тяжелые мысли из головы, и просунул руку Гриммджо под шею, притягивая к себе. Тот заворчал во сне, но не проснулся. Большой, неудобный, бесячий, идиотский, сексуальный, красивый. Живой. Гриммджо, мать его Гарганта, Джаггерджак.


	12. ０２６・BERSERK

_Elia Cmiral — Welcome To Hell_

Когда Ичиго полуживой выползал из подвала после тренировки с Йоруичи, его остановил Киске. Точнее, не остановил, но взгляд, которым он сверлил спину Куросаки, не почувствовать и проигнорировать было бы невозможно. Ичиго попробовал — интуиция подсказывала, что ничего приятного его от этого разговора не ждет. Но ушлый торговец нагнал его в коридоре.

— Ара, Куросаки-сан… 

— А? — Ичиго почти против воли дернул плечом, выдавая раздражение. Он не хотел говорить. Ни с Киске, ни с кем. Он хотел домой и желательно успеть поспать пару часов перед вечерним шинигами-патрулем.

— Тебе не кажется, что твоему гостю пора домой?

Куросаки запнулся на ровном месте и встал столбом посреди коридора.

— Я вижу, что ты привязался к не…

— Урахара-сан! — Ичиго гаркнул так, что сотряслись, кажется, даже старые балки под потолком. — **Мне кажется, это не ваше дело.**

Обертона, провибрировавшие в голосе, были Ичиго незнакомы. 

— Понимаю твои чувства, но ему не позволено…

— Да что вы вообще понимаете?! — лицу враз стало невыносимо горячо, и больно-больно закололо где-то внутри. — Разберитесь сначала со своими проблемами!

И, выпалив это, рванул прочь, стойко игнорируя противный голосок в голове, просивший свернуть Урахаре шею.

Идти домой больше не хотелось. Ичиго вышел к набережной, чтобы хоть как-то успокоиться. В последнее время — из-за стресса, изнеможения, бог знает чего еще — ему плохо удавалось сдерживать себя, и желтые глаза все пристальней приглядывались к своему пошатывающемуся королю. Каждый всплеск злости — капля в чашу демона, каждый эпизод ярости — балл в его пользу, но Куросаки ничего не мог с собой поделать, и давился потом, сгибаясь пополам, пытаясь задушить вспухающее в себе черное зло. 

Он пытался дышать полной грудью, считать про себя, но тихие слова Урахары все еще отдавались эхом внутри головы. Вдалеке, на другом береге, раздался шум, и огромная сосна со стоном рухнула, погребая под собой деревца поменьше.

Пустой. Крупный.

Куросаки с облегчением вздохнул: теперь ярость можно не душить, можно полноценно дать ей выход, проораться Гецугой, вышвырнуть темные пятна на душе взмахами мечей. Наспех припрятав тело, он ринулся на другой берег, где пульсировала, будто в нетерпении боя, грязно-желтая реяцу…

_Белые, тонкие как пелерина облака медленно проплывали по матово-синему листу. Они казались до странного одинаковыми, будто сгенерированными очень слабым алгоритмом-рандомайзером, и не были ни на что похожи. Ни в одном силуэте не угадывался ни зайчик, ни черепаха, ничего._

_А тело было легким, невесомым — или оно было просто отражением облаков на небе? Он попытался осознаться, и понял, что не знает, что он такое._

_Кто ты?_

Рогатое существо сбросило труп с лезвия меча. Несчастного пустого, которому не посчастливилось оказаться у него на пути, разбросало на ошметки. В воздухе, раскаленном схваткой, плясали ниточки угасающей грязновато-желтой реяцу. Рогатый пустой мотнул головой и глухо рыкнул, будто задумался о чем-то.

_Надо идти…_

_Куда?_

_Домой…_

_Дом. Что это — дом?_

Пустой оглянулся, взвился в небо, зарыскал по сторонам: длинные рыжие волосы разметались, спутались. Долго и в нерешительности принюхивался, а потом встрепенулся, и исчез со сверхзвуковом хлопком.

Небольшой трехэтажный дом под съем казался на его фоне игрушечным. Рыжеволосый пустой чуть склонил голову, то ли вспоминая, то ли сравнивая. Из-за тяжелой поступи выламывались и скрипели надсадно лестничные конструкции, меч с жутким, потусторонним скрежетом волочился концом по земле, корежа металлические балки. Перед одной из дверей, монстр остановился, тихо порыкивая, мотая башкой.

_Чужой. Внутри чужой._

_Чужой — это кто?_

_Чужой?_

_Кто ты?_

_Где я?_

_...Я?_

Пустой наотмашь ударил перед собой мечом, лезвие прошло сквозь тщедушную древесину как через масло, разделив ее на два неровных треугольника. Чтобы войти, ему пришлось согнуться чуть ли не пополам. И сразу после вскинул рыжую башку, напрягся, принюхиваясь, подтащил меч. Он почуял реяцу. 

Он почуял врага.

Комната отозвалась мрачной тишиной и темнотой. Звук извлекаемого из ножен меча, бесконечно долгий, заполнил все крошечное пространство. Рыжий пустой приник ближе к полу, не шевелился, выжидая. Враждебное нечто в глубине комнаты зыркало, но не выходило. Пустой чувствовал эманации, но он не умел их понимать, не умел осознавать. Тяжелой поступью он вошел в крошечную для него комнатку, и все, что попадало под его когтистые лапы, тут же разрушалось, такое по-человечески хрупкое, ничтожное. Враг таился где-то вдали, в самой густой тьме, и, лишь на секунду сверкнули холодные глаза в проеме дальней двери.

Этого было достаточно.

Спустя миг рогатый сжимал в лапе глотку другого пустого, а жертва трепыхалась, сучила ногами, не доставая до земли, силилась разжать стальную хватку. Хрипела, но, умирая, успела всадить лезвие монстру в бочину — рогатый взвыл, отшвырнул тело прочь, оглушительно вопя и пытаясь зажать рану лапой, но вместо этого только расцарапывая белую кожу.

_Васильковое небо вдруг затянуло буро-алым, будто кто-то вылил в него ведро ржавчины, и вместе с ней все вокруг затопило болью, такой острой и жгучей, что захотелось кричать, вопить, выкричать ее всю до конца или умереть._

_Это я?_

_Это мне больно?_

_Я…_

_Я же…_

Ичиго не сразу понял, что кричит. Когда глотку схватило надсадной болью и воздуха стало не хватать, он закашлялся, судорожно хватая воздух, ничего не понимая. Что-то съехало с лица и стукнуло о пол, рассыпаясь осколками — не сразу, но, откашлявшись, Куросаки узнал в белых кусках свою маску пустого. Голова все еще отказывалась осознавать, но внутри все перекрутило еще сильнее: теперь уже от боли иного рода.

_Что я натворил?!_

Когда отпустил кашель, Ичиго попытался локализовать источник боли, и, быстро ощупав тело, отыскал огромное кровавое пятно на боку, но без каких-либо следов раны. Мир возвращался по кусочкам, будто кто-то складывал из него него паззл: вот он уже различает очертания комнаты, вот разломанные хребты мебели и вещей, вот

сердце бьется раз и замирает

Ичиго пытается позвать, но ни звука не выходит из горла, только сиплое дыхание.

— Г… гн… Г…

Даже не поднимаясь, на четвереньках он подползает к телу у стены. Гриммджо дышит, но без сознания, на шее стремительно краснеющий след явно от огромной лапы и глубокие, короткие царапины, рассечена бровь… Куросаки фиксирует повреждения как-то отстраненно, будто машина, и только убедившись, что жизни Гриммджо ничего не грозит, наконец, выдыхает. Дрожащими руками подтягивает обмякшее тело, прижимает, будто огромную куклу и тихо начинает выть, вздрагивая одними плечами.

_Что я наделал?.._


	13. ０２７・Remedy

_Tricky — Hell Is Round The Corner_

Всеми правдами и неправдами Куросаки удалось выбить себе неделю больничного — пришлось прибегнуть к помощи своего старика, и, будь у Ичиго хоть немного сил, он бы активно ненавидел себя за это, а так был только рад, что тот внезапно проявил несвойственный ему такт и не задал ни единого вопроса. Инструктора, конечно, спустят потом с него шкуру за эту неделю, Икуми-сан догрызет оставшееся, а о том, что с ним сделает Йоруичи, он и думать не хотел, но это все будет потом, через бесконечно-долгую неделю.

Пока же он не мог думать ни о чем, кроме Гриммджо.

Ни о чем, кроме своего срыва.

Джаггерджак провалялся целый день, кряхтя и щелкая зубами от боли в перебитом ребре — к счастью, гигаи восстанавливались куда быстрее, и хватило одной консультации по телефону с Урахарой, чтобы убедиться, что ничего страшного — на самом деле страшного — не произошло. Как минимум, с телом. Урахара отвечал по делу, сухо даже, без лишних вопросов, хотя Ичиго даже через помехи связи чувствовал, как ему хочется сказать что-то еще — и за это временный шинигами был ему бесконечно благодарен.

После разговора Ичиго стало чуть легче. Совсем чуть-чуть, но мысль, что он мог в своем невменозе покалечить Гриммджо сильнее (не говоря уж о чем похуже) крутилась в голове заевшей пластинкой. К своему ужасу, он понимал, что не знает, что сказать, как оправдаться, как вымолить прощение — потому что как такое вообще можно простить, когда тебе доверились, открылись…

 **ЖАль Н** е Д **обиЛ БОже КК** аК ТЫ ЖА **ЛОК**

Ичиго подошел к дивану, заходясь липким волнением. Спина Гриммджо не шелохнулась — он, как всегда, спал, во сне восстанавливая и аккумулируя потраченный ресурс. Куросаки протянул руку и коснулся лопатки, перебарывая желание немедленно отодвинуть Джаггерджака к спинке дивана, лечь рядом, прижаться плотно-плотно, ощутить ставший болезненно-привычным холодок. Колючий, острый ком в горле подсказывал, как отчаянно ему хотелось этого — простого контакта, чтобы убедиться, что все хорошо.

Гриммджо дернулся и резко сел, искоса взглянув на Ичиго — рука шинигами, протянутая к нему, беспомощно и глупо повисла в воздухе. Затем он так же резко встал и стремительно исчез в ванной, а у Куросаки будто полжизни перед глазами пронеслось в замедленной съемке.

Надо дать ему время. Дать пространство. Надо ли? Этому настырному существу, который не давал ему прохода с самого начала? Ичиго как мог медленно выдохнул весь спертый воздух из легких. 

Так вот каково быть зависимым? Кария нихрена об этом не знал. 

За соседней дверью послышался шум воды, и Ичиго, будто в трансе, вслушивался, обратившись в чистый слух, так внимательно и чутко, будто пытался расслышать каждую каплю в отдельности. Он не сразу заметил, что шум прекратился, по инерции продолжая звук в своей голове, к реальности его вернула только хлопнувшая дверь — Гриммджо не церемонился с дверьми и до этого, но теперь звук казался особенно громким. Куросаки проследил за поджарой фигурой сначала одними глазами, но потом что-то неумолимо толкнуло его вперед, так, что даже воспротивиться не вышло — да и зачем бы. Он сомкнул руки на широкой груди, крепко упираясь лбом в непрошибаемо-твердую спину, ощущая кожей знакомый холод: в точках соприкосновения температура будто бы сразу, по экспоненте, падала ниже нуля, а внутри все, напротив, стало невыносимо горячим от стыда, обиды, горечи.

— Гриммджо… прости меня, — за эти два дня он произнес эту фразу черт знает сколько раз, но с каждый разом боль внутри не притуплялась, скорее наоборот, проникала глубже, не встречая прощения. Концепт, незнакомый сущностям из другого мира.

Гриммджо нервно повел плечом, избегая щекотки от чужого дыхания, но развернуть себя все же позволил. Ичиго отыскал его взгляд и порезался о колючий холод: несуществующая уже дырка в груди отозвалась тупой сосущей болью. 

— Прости, — шепнул одними губами Куросаки, но Гриммджо в ответ только скривил губы. 

Не оттолкнул — запоздало осознал Ичиго. За вчерашний день его сердце трижды оборвалось, когда Джаггерджак сбрасывал его руки с себя.

К **аКАая П** Ре **ЛЕсть** О **ОБоС** РАа **ться МОж** нО

Ичиго сглотнул и коснулся пальцами непослушной голубой гривы. Гриммджо напрягся, но под ласкающей рукой быстро расслабился, и только глаза оставались внимательными и настороженными. Куросаки знал, что его выходка будет дорогого ему стоить, с другой стороны — не представлял, как все исправить, но уже успел пообещать себе сделать все, чтобы потребуется, чтобы сохранить ту хрупкую ниточку, которую ему удалось наладить между ними. Существование которой он до последнего почти не осознавал, едва не поверив в «ненастоящесть» Гриммджо и его чувств...

— Я… — во рту враз пересохло, словно в пустыне, слова тяжелые, словно гири, но что-то со страшной силы толкало их вон из глотки, потому что если он сейчас не скажет, то когда? — Я лю… люблю тебя, Гриммджо, ясно?

Набат, бивший в груди, замер вдруг и, кажется, даже часы на стене замолчали. Лицо Гриммджо, такое же холодно-красивое, не дрогнуло и не изменилось — только в глазах, широко распахнутых, мелькнуло что-то непривычное. Не отводя взгляда, Джаггерджак отошел на шаг и почему-то вцепился в майку на животе. 

***

_If you want me like that, that's who I'll be_

_If you love me right back, I could be anything_

_It's like this and like that_

_I think I'm starting to crack_

_Then you'll leave and come back_

_The odds are starting to stack_

_Against me_

_TENDER — Erode_

Удивительно, как можно скучать по кому-то, проживая с ним в одной квартире. Прошел от силы месяц, но Ичиго за всеми своими бесконечными работами, тренировками, делами уже забыл, _что такое_ — быть с Гриммджо. Просыпаться к обеду, валяться без дела и ругаться ни о чем. Доставать друг друга и делать вид, что от щекотки не хочется хохотать. Тупить вечером под телик. Сладкая как конфета лакуна во времени и пространстве, где не было ничего и никого, кроме них вдвоем. 

И поверх всего этого — напряжение, вызванное явным посттравматическим синдромом. Гриммджо так и не отошел до конца — иногда вдруг мог совершенно без причины окрыситься в ответ на случайное касание. Он отворачивался, избегая поцелуев, и каждый раз дергался, когда Ичиго подходил к нему со спины, чтобы обнять. На прямые вопросы не отвечал, советуя сходить в известном направлении. Куросаки осторожно прикидывал, может ли это быть изощренным планом мести, цель которого — либо вывести его из себя, либо свести с ума, и страдал, но сделать ничего не мог, только заглаживать, зацеловывать эти нервы, ясно откуда взявшиеся. Иного подхода Ичиго не знал. К счастью, он неожиданно для самого себя ощутил прилив сил и с яростью бросился тратить свой огромный ресурс внимания и нежности — совесть требовала этого, грызя и постоянно напоминая о произошедшем. И Куросаки был только рад, что Гриммджо — пусть и со скрипом — его любовь и заботу принимал, постепенно оттаивал, убирал когти и зубы. Не насовсем. Но даже этого было более чем достаточно. 

Приступы злости беснующегося внутри пустого все учащались, и это тревожило. Но на них Куросаки по большей части закрывал глаза, списывая все это на усталость из-за тренировок с Йоруичи, да и на свою несдержанность. В конечном счете, можно сколько угодно любить Гриммджо, но это не отменяло факта, что он та еще заноза в заднице и весьма ловко умеет выводить из себя. 

В общем, приливы вспухавшей темноты Ичиго по привычке и почти не задумываясь давил, не рефлексируя о них после. 

***

Они все ошибались, думал про себя Ичиго, поглаживая костяшками пальцев скулу Гриммджо, никакие они не другие, абсолютно такие же, и нужно им абсолютно то же. В конце концов, если бы не этот вот пустой, он бы и сам не понял, что ему тоже это самое нужно не меньше, чем другим.

— Будешь так делать, я тебя трахну, — негромко отозвался Гриммджо, прерывая его размышления.

— Это угроза или предложение?

— Еще одно слово, и ты огребаешь.

— Собака лает, а не кусает, — хохотнул Ичиго, уворачиваясь от тяжелой лапы. 

— Ну все, сучара, – прорычал Джаггерджак, подминая его под себя.

Рука поперек шеи едва давала Ичиго дышать, но вместо положенной паники внутри расцвело предвкушение. С Гриммджо _действительно_ никогда не знаешь наверняка: шутит он или готов перегрызть тебе глотку — и Куросаки только мельком подивился, когда это он успел стать таким неприкрытым, прожженным мазохистом. И пусть раз за разом возня оказывалась очередной жестокой игрой, ощущение угрозы никуда не девалось. Приятно, конечно, было думать, что Гриммджо приручен ласкаться и к горшку, но это, конечно, вовсе не удерживало его от того, чтобы выпускать иногда когти.

— Гриммджо?

— А?

— Ты же знаешь, что я тебя л…

— Умолкни, а! А то я тебе сейчас рот твой поганый кое-чем заткну!

А Ичиго, в общем-то, и не был против. И не поручился бы, что это не было провокацией. Просто, когда он произнес роковые слова однажды, на душе стало так легко, что теперь он был готов говорить это хоть каждый день. Если бы Гриммджо, глупый, позволял.

***

Мельком взглянув на часы, Ичиго понял, что уже опоздал. Это, с одной стороны, не сулило ничего хорошего, с другой — вызвало отчего-то улыбку. 

— Гриммджо! Я пошел!

Джаггерджак лениво выглянул из кухни, потягиваясь — еще не проснулся. 

— Иди сюда, — Ичиго против воли расплылся в улыбке и поманил его рукой. 

Он уже обулся, и пачкать пол не хотелось. Гриммджо цыкнул и, не особо спеша, вразвалочку, подошел, потирая шею.

— Блин, давай быстрее, я опаздываю.

— Как будто мне не похуй, — резонно возразил Гриммджо с зевком во всю клыкастую пасть.

— Действительно, — как-то покорно согласился Ичиго, сгребая его в объятия. — Веди себя хорошо, ладно?

— Захлопнись, Куросаки, — рыкнул Гриммджо, выворачиваясь: то ли из вредности, то ли опять нервяк поймал.

— **А иначе мы с тобой по-другому будем говорить** , — руки Ичиго, почти что против его собственной воли, сжали Джаггерджака едва ли не до хруста. Голоса он своего не узнал — только смутное чувство, что такое уже было. Отрезвляющая боль заставила вернуться к реальности — получив локтем в подбородок, он разжал руки.

Ичиго хотел было еще что-то сказать, но следом в грудь прилетел кулак, и он едва успел отойти прежде, чем дверь захлопнулась прямо перед его носом.

***

— Куросаки! Соберись! — голос Йоруичи, хлесткий, словно плеть, вырвал его из размышлений. Из-за того, что случилось утром, он весь день ходил сам не свой и не мог перестать думать об этом. На лекциях это еще прокатывало, но у Йоруичи не могло.

Ичиго кивнул, фокусируясь. Сегодня это было особенно сложно — мысли разбегались, упрыгивали мячиками, и не собрать их, как ни старайся. Он тряхнул головой, сморгнул пот, отгоняя навязчивое, тяжелое головокружение, но оно все накатывало, как тошнота, неумолимо, неизбежно.

  
  
 **Ра** С **СлАБьСя** Уже Н **уу НЕ Вы** возиШ **ь ЖЕ РОдНой**

_Расслабляться… нельзя… Но он не помнил, почему._

_— Ичиго! — звуки доносились с опозданием, какие-то искаженные, слабые, будто из-за стеклянной перегородки._

_Он хотел повернуться на звук, но не понимал, откуда он исходит._

_Что это? Ичиго понял, что падает, но ожидаемого столкновения не произошло, вместо этого он все падал, и падал, и падал, пока вокруг все не стало непроницаемо черным._


	14. ０２８・Death And Strawberry

_Ritchie Cotzen — You Can’t Save Me_

Захлопнув дверь, Гриммджо отшатнулся от нее, как от чумной. Схватился за живот, и чуть не рухнул на колени: казалось, внутренности прокручивают через эту, как, мясорубку, настругивая из кишок тонкие кровавые полоски. Плоское сравнение, но с фантазией у него всегда было туговато. 

Он все-таки осел: отдышаться, подождать, когда отпустит боль.

— Блядь, — вырвалось из глотки. Как емок и хорош человечий язык.

Это началось как-то незаметно, и теперь Гриммджо даже не знал, кого хотелось винить сильнее: себя за слепость, или все-таки Куросаки. Ведь, если подумать, из-за него все и началось.

Из-за него все началось.

Его касания, поцелуи, блевотно-милые слова, все это вызывало внутри Гриммджо какое-то неясное, иррациональное чувство. Он не мог — да и не собирался — точно его описать, но подходило слово «хуево». То есть да, с одной стороны ему продолжало быть кайфово, с другой… с другой ему было хуево, и из-за диссонанса раскалывало голову, нутро и несуществующую душу. Довольно быстро до него дошло, что болевой импульс рождается аккурат из того места, где располагалась его дыра пустого — вместилище всех ненужных пустым эмоций. И некстати вспомнилось, что неаккуратное к ней прикосновение — _спасибо, Улькиорра*_ — по ощущением, пожалуй, напоминало то, что он испытывал от проявлений «любви» Куросаки. Думать обо всем этом совершенно не хотелось, но в вынужденном одиночестве он все же пришел к кое-каким выводам. Унизительно неприятным.

Если вкратце — надо сваливать, но сделать это совершенно невозможно.

Было бы неплохо сдохнуть от его руки тогда, малодушно подумал Гриммджо, запрокидывая голову. Боль покидала тело медленно и будто бы нехотя. Было бы не так обидно — мысль продолжалась в его голове сама собой, а он просто наблюдал за ее ходом, отстраненно и без эмоций. Все равно обидно, конечно, но Гриммджо уже сомневался, что смог бы убить его. По ряду причин, из которых главная: аура пустого внутри него. Такая… мощная, что прибивала к земле. По ощущениям напоминало давление, которое умел оказывать Айзен — и уже одного этого было достаточно, чтобы разозлиться, — но при этом более… грубое, что ли. Ну и узор: чисто пустовский, очень знакомый. Старк бы так смог, если бы вышел из себя — что ж, хмыкнул Гриммджо — хорошо, что никто из них этого так и не увидел. 

Сейчас произошедшее виделось каким-то далеким кошмаром, но Гриммджо все равно, в какой бы ни был форме, оставался пантерой, а кошки обычно хорошо чувствуют расстановку сил. Находиться рядом с превосходящим тебя по силе врагом само по себе было… неприятно, но это если упрощать. Но самом деле, странно, конечно, но Гриммджо даже не удивился: во-первых, он чувствовал реяцу Куросаки лучше него самого, и чужой привкус в ней обнаружил задолго до того, как начались симптомы; во-вторых, так, Гарганта тебя дери, было проще. Да, сука, ты должен ненавидеть и хотеть меня убить, а не… это.

Вот теперь — только теперь — Гриммджо понял, что желая если не убить, так хотя бы победить Куросаки, он здорово промазал.

***

_LAY — Lit_

— Ну что, король, пора бы нам кончать этот цирк, как думаешь, — насмешливый голос был как будто сразу везде.

Ичиго распахнул глаза, но тут же сощурился от невыносимой синевы неба.

— Вставай, чтоб тебя, — немилосердный пинок заставил его откатиться, и Куросаки потребовалось крайне быстро собраться в кучу, чтобы сгруппироваться и вскочить на ноги.

В руке — привычная тяжесть клинка. Напротив — тошнотворная белая рожа. Сколько раз они уже это проходили?

— Я думал, что победил тебя, — невольно выдохнул Ичиго, понимая, какой бред несет. Да, какое-то время после победы над Яхве он перестал слышать голос бледнолицего, и даже приручал — шатко-валко, его силу, но очень быстро оказалось, что держать баланс гораздо тяжелее, чем он думал.

— А я думал, что ты умнее, — парировал Белый, пожимая костлявыми плечами.

— Я побеждал тебя кучу раз, смогу и в этот, — Ичиго привычно свел брови на переносице, выставляя перед собой меч. Сомнений не было, только усталость и злость на этот чучело, которое имело феноменальный талант вылезать в самое неудачное время.

— Я бы на твоем месте не был так уверен, — белая рожа ослабилась, демонстрируя слишком острые для почти человеческого лица клыки. — Ты, дружок, на куски разваливаешься, и это неплохая фора — признаю.

— Тебе не поможет, — пресек его Куросаки и послал двойнику Гецугу.

Белый засмеялся неприятно, скрипяще, где-то над головой. Ичиго отпрыгнул, ища его глазами, но звук давил, будто шел отовсюду сразу, сбивал с толку. Демон предсказуемо появился за спиной, но сделать Куросаки ничего не успел.

— Твоя реяцу все больше походит на реяцу пустого, — радостно прошипел Белый, норовя насадить Ичиго на лезвие своей катаны. — Знаешь, что это для меня значит?

— Что пора отпиздить тебя как хорошенько, чтобы не зарывался, — у Ичиго даже получилось улыбнуться между градом ударов, но — да, Белый был силен. Может, сильнее, чем когда-либо. Или он сам был слабым, как никогда.

— Растет твоя сила, растет и моя, — будто прочитав его мысли, ответил пустой. Хотя почему будто.

Ичиго сдерживал его напор как мог, но все равно отступал. Раньше тоже так было, но теперь он чувствовал, что Белый пока даже не старается — так, красуется с ленцой и пафосом.

— Знаешь, мне этот твой котик сразу не понравился, — отозвался демон, будто специально давая Ичиго отдышаться — или тянул время? — Но теперь я даже готов сказать ему спасибо. Лично.

Всполох ненависти позволил отбить очередной удар достаточно успешно, чтобы контратаковать, и вместе с рубящим сверху Ичиго прокричал:

— Что ты мелешь?!

Белый отскочил плавно и без видимых усилий и посмотрел на него даже с жалостью:

— А ты и правда недалекий.

— Иди нахуй!!!

— О, а вот это как раз лучше получается у тебя. 

Клинки схлестнулись вновь и у Куросаки от скрежета и звона даже зазвенело в ушах. Они бились и бились, и никто особо не уступал, хотя Ичиго и получил несколько ран и левая рука слушалась плохо. Злость и глубокое, перехватывающее горло отчаяние от осознания того, что будет, если он проиграет двигало им. Чистые, обнаженные эмоции, которые заставляли забыть и боль, и тупое онемение в руке, и страх. 

Куросаки, дико взревев, послал вперед Гецугу, и понесся вслед, уже точно зная, куда отклонится демон. И, приставляя острие меча к его груди, выплюнул:

— Я всегда буду побеждать. Потому что мне есть за что сражаться.

Белый скривил черные губы, прежде, чем исчезнуть.

— Еще увидимся, Ичиго… — прошептала пустота.

И тогда он распахнул глаза во второй раз. В них не вонзилась ослепительная синева, и Куросаки зарыскал глазами, пытаясь понять, где он. Крепкая ладонь прижала его к футону. 

— Лежи, Куросаки-сан, у тебя, как я вижу, был тяжелый бой.

— Урахара-сан? Что… Как я…

— Ты потерял сознание на тренировке с Йоруичи, — торговец чуть вздохнул, пряча лицо за веером. — Я уже… знаком с твоими состояниями, так что решил оставить тебя пока здесь.

Кожей Ичиго чувствовал окружающие его барьеры.

— А это зачем? — хмуро отозвался он.

— Ты нестабилен, Куросаки-сан. Я предпринял кое-какие меры, на случай…

Урахара замолчал, чтобы не произносить очевидного. Ичиго молчал, но ему было как-то неспокойно. Не из-за барьеров.

— Мне нужно… домой, — наконец, выдавил он, сдавливая руками готовую расколоться голову.

— Не думаю, что это хорошая идея, Куросаки-сан, — признался Урахара. Как обычно недоговаривал.

Ичиго еще раз оглянулся на барьер и догадался.

— Нет…

— Мы должны, Куросаки-сан. Если ты сам не можешь.

— Черта с два!!! — сломать такой высокоуровневый барьер, да еще и после выматывающей битвы с самим собой было невероятно тяжело, но у него получилось. Выбора не было. 

— Урахара-сан, — угрожающе начал Ичиго, поднимая меч, аккуратно вложенный тут же рядом на стойку.

Торговец вздохнул.

— Я не буду тебя останавливать. Может, так даже лучше…

— Извините, — кивнул Куросаки и немедленно сорвался в сюнпо, поднимая за собой вихрь из пыли и бумаг.

***

_Editors — This House Full Of Noise_

Гриммджо уже почти задремал, как к нему прикоснулась чужая, но смутно знакомая реяцу. Тело сработало на рефлексах, и быстрее, чем он сообразил, что случилось, оказался в другой части комнаты с Пантерой в руках.

Дверь, которую Куросаки заменил только пару дней назад, жалобно всхлипнула и слетела с петель. Он узнал реяцу за мгновение до того, как увидел лицо. Та кошка.

— Стучаться не учили? — хмуро поинтересовался он, выпрямляясь.

— Это не твой дом, чтобы спрашивать разрешения войти, — парировала желтоглазая, складывая руки на груди. По узору ее реацу, слишком мощной, чтобы этого не заметить, он видел, что она в ярости — и не считает нужным этого скрывать. 

— Я уже предупреждала тебя однажды, — продолжила она, продолжая прибивать его мощью реяцу. Держаться в хлипком человеческом теле было сложно, но он справлялся. Глазами отыскал эту смешную хрень с таблетками, которую Куросаки использовал, чтобы перейти в форму шинигами. На гигаях оно, само собой тоже работало — воспоминания остались те еще, но другого выхода Гриммджо не знал. Только бы выкинуло сразу, а не как в тот раз. — Второго не будет. Уйди по-хорошему, или я от тебя и мокрого места не оставлю.

— К чему все эти нервы? — усмехнулся Гриммджо и, пожав плечами, демонстративно спокойно подошел к столу с… гиконган, или как там эта хрень называется. — Я же уже говорил, что Куросаки расстроится, если я вдруг исчезну, или… если со мной что-то случится. А он может ох каких дел наделать, если выйдет из себя, знаешь?

Она спокойно, не меняя позы наблюдала, как он выдавливает из утиной головы таблетку. Не сомневается в своей победе, понял Гриммджо. Зря.

— Ты больше не нужен. Куросаки как-нибудь переживет.

— А, стало быть, был нужен? — внутри что-то мерзко заворочалось, но он задавил это, прикрываясь привычной ухмылкой.

Шинигами резко дернула плечом, нахмурилась.

— Думаешь, что кто-то позволил бы тебе здесь остаться, не будь у нас на это своего интереса? 

Гриммджоу дернул бровью. Вскипавшую внутри злость уже было трудно сдерживать. Кошка ему не нравилась. Не нравился намек в ее словах. Чесались руки разгрызть кому-нибудь глотку.

— Ты же пустой, дрянь, — ледяным тоном, глядя ему прямо в глаза, произнесла она. — Забыл?

С громким воплем он прыгнул на нее: высоко, пружинисто. Проглотить круглую дрянь, зажатую в кулаке, он бы все равно не успел.

И, конечно, бестолку: шинигами схватила его за горло, приперла к стене, будто ей это ничего не стоило. 

— Наивный идиот, — на контрасте с его воплем спокойно процедила желтоглазая. — Куросаки необходимо было стабилизировать реяцу, чтобы он тут все не разнес — сам знаешь, с контролем у него не очень. — А тут подвернулся ты…

Она подняла его выше, заставляя подняться на носки: не выронить меч и таблетку становилось все сложнее.

— … очень удачно, надо сказать. Ему как раз надо было сбрасывать куда-то излишек, пока не научился бы подавлять силу. Ты просто под руку первый подвернулся, пиявка. Просто Урахара лучшего не придумал. Но теперь Ичиго из-за тебя хуже, и...

Перед глазами уже плыло от жестких пальцев на горле и ярости, но он смог пнуть ее в колено, отскочить и запихать в рот гиконган. На счастье, выкинуло сразу, и от последовавшего удара уворачивался уже настоящий он. Но сучка оказалась быстрее, и, еще до того, как он вытащил меч из ножен, спиной сперед пролетел в распахнутый дверной проем, собирая позвоночником металлические перила.

Жаль, что не размялся толком. Гриммджо сплюнул, взмыл в небо, отбрасывая ножны.

— Ну тогда ничего, если эта пиявка разнесет вам тут все? — прошипел он сквозь зубы.

Ярость клокотала, разбухала гнилой опухолью внутри, требовала выхода. Гриммджо не был против. Ему хотелось крови.

— Как знаешь, — уронила небрежно шинигами перед тем, как броситься на него.

Будь он в любом другом настроении, он бы даже порадовался сильному противнику, но сейчас он хотел только уничтожить, сломать, порвать на клочки, чтобы не билось в голове рефреном _«под руку подвернулся… пиявка… больше не нужен… Ичиго из-за тебя хуже.»_  
  
Стереть в порошок, чтобы не у кого было спросить: почему хуже? Из-за меня?

Ударная волна стерла с лица земли знакомый магазинчик на углу. Гриммджо ненавидел себя за то, что вспомнил о нем — будто ему было не все равно. Кошка исхитрилась ударить его в грудь, и он отлетел метров на двадцать, отплевываясь кровью. Он зарычал и открыл уже рот, чтобы высвободить Пантеру, как его тронула еще одна знакомая реяцу — на этот раз безошибочно знакомая. А спустя секунду долетел и звук срывающегося крика:

— Стой!!!

Куросаки стоял на крыше в форме шинигами, взбаламученный, какой-то разбитый, хотя ран на нем не было.

— Ичиго! Кто разрешил тебе…

— Не надо, Йоруичи-сан, — незнакомая сталь в голосе. Слышал ли Гриммджо ее хотя бы раз? — Я сам разберусь.

— Ты не…

— Йоруичи-сан!

Шинигами метнула Гриммджо предупреждающий взгляд. «Я с тобой не закончила» — безошибочно расшифровал он. Ну и прекрасно. Он уже дал себе обещание оторвать ей голову.

— Какого черта ты… — выдохнул Куросаки, останавливаясь рядом с ним. Руки плетьми, плечи опущены — вымотан, будто только что пережил тяжелую битву, но на теле ни царапины. Гриммджо ненавидел себя за то, что замечал все это.

— Сука, как же вы меня достали! — в сердцах бросил Гриммджо, бросаясь на него.

— Гриммджо!..

— Суки… я вам… не игрушка, ясно?.. не пиявка! Блядь, — припечатывая каждое слово ударом меча — Куросаки удивленно пялился на него, распахнув до полных кругов свои дурацкие карие зенки и отмахивался как-то слабо, если не сказать неохотно. — Нельзя меня использовать, ясно вам?!

Пантера лязгнула, будто подтверждая его слова. Ичиго отскочил. И правда не хочет драться… придурок. Как будто забыл, что это все равно бы рано или поздно бы случилось. Они оба это знали, малодушно откладывая. Гриммджо рявкнул, послал ему серо, быстрое и совсем не опасное для кого-то вроде дважды спасителя мира, бла-бла. Ичиго отмахнулся от него почти не глядя. Разница в силе заставляла Гриммджо беситься еще больше.

— Суки! — проклиная Айзена, Гина, Улькиорру, мужика в панаме, сраную желтоглазую кошку, срывая в хриплый вопль голос, он выбросил руку вперед, придавая своей ненависти форму — форму ослепительно-яркого синего луча серо. — Думаете, можно просто взять и наебать меня, а?! 

На этот раз даже у Куросаки не вышло просто отмахнуться — луч серо встретился с Гецугой, распух взрывом, отбрасывая их обоих от эпицентра. Где-то внизу послышался оглушительный грохот, с которым сложились доминошками столбы линий электропередач. 

Ярость, накатывавшая волнами, клокотала уже под самым горлом, что ее впору было выблевывать вместо серо, и Гриммджо уже ничего не чувствовал, кроме крайнего отчаяния, что он опять… оказался никем. Жалкой пешкой, нужной до поры до времени. И не к месту вспомнился холодный, ничего не выражающий взгляд Улькиорры, который так и говорил: «Тебя даже в планы не посвящают, убогий?»

Гриммджо ненавидел их всех. И больше всех ненавидел Куросаки за его сраную жалость, за эту неуместную наивность в распахнутых глазах, да еще это… это невыносимое чувство, которое возникало внутри всякий раз, когда золотые тонкие нити его реяцу касались щекотными лапками кожи. Теперь, в духовном теле, отдача ощущалась как будто даже болезненнее, а от ебанутого коктейля исходящей от Куросаки _черной_ пустовской мерзости и ласкового привычного _золота_ натурально тошнило. 

— Что ты несешь? — крикнул Ичиго, приближаясь к нему. Меч опущен, будто в него не стреляли только что серо, будто совершенно не боялся чужого меча.

Как же бесит. 

— Кто тебя использует? Что она тебе сказала, Гриммджо?

Пасть сама собой сложилась в гримасу. Гриммджо в сонидо моментально оказался рядом с Куросаки, но его занпакто возник перед Пантерой едва ли не раньше, чем он замахнулся для удара.

— Сука, вы все… как один… что Айзен, что эта девка рыжая… я, по-вашему, кто, блядь?

Он медленно наступал на Ичиго. Пантера хотела крови. 

Он тоже.

— Рыжая… Кто... Что… О чем ты? — лицо у Ичиго стало враз такое жалкое, что хоть кирпич прикладывай. 

— Сучка твоя дыркой тебе жизнь выторговать пыталась, знаешь? — рявнул Гриммджо, бросаясь вперед.

Взгляд Куросаки, который он поймал за мгновение до удара, был таким стеклянным, что его рука почти дрогнула. Почти.

— Что… ты сказал? — Куросаки говорил очень тихо, но Гриммджо прекрасно его слышал. А от того, как спокойно он произнес это с лезвием меча в плече, было жутко даже на вкус пустого. 

Куросаки схватил свободной рукой его меч, раня и ладонь тоже, и перевел невидящие глаза на лезвие. Бомбануло спустя пару секунд. Гриммджо отскочил в сонидо, но волной его все равно задело. И захлестнуло болью, которой напиталось враз реяцу Куросаки — _черное и липкое_ растеклось по золотой паутине, и Гриммджо был почти уверен, что рыжий не удержится.

Удержался.

Но в глазах Куросаки стало пусто, будто из него вынули душу, и он посылал Гецуги даже не между вдохами — вместо них: город внизу стонал, разрушаясь и теряя облик. 

Если бы Гриммджо мог оторваться от сражения хоть на секунду, он бы посмеялся над тем, как здорово их бой напоминает танец. Как близок он к тому, о чем Гриммджо мечтал, выживая вечность в пустыне. Никаких лишних эмоций, только сосредоточенная и страшная решительность отобрать чужую жизнь. Гриммджо, может, даже удовлетворился бы, наконец, заметив на лице Куросаки _то самое_ выражение, что всегда хотел на нем увидеть: никакой чертовой жалости, никакого непонимания — «зачем тебе сражаться? Почему ты хочешь убить?» О, нет. Только холодная, концентрированная ярость, успокоить которую сможет только кровавая слюна изо рта противника.

Но Гриммджо не мог отвлечься, потому что у него не было свободной секунды, и его мысль, спущенная в подвал рефлексов, существовала только между ударами. В немыслии он обрел долгожданную свободу, и единственная цель теснилась в выключенном разуме: победить, уничтожить. Если он сможет, то исчезнет источник его страданий, больше не придется пытаться понять необъяснимое и зажимать дыру в животе с перехваченным от боли дыханием.

Ошибку Гриммджо допустил, когда решил, что Куросаки даст ему войти в релиз. О, нет, у него были другие планы. Гриммджо так и замер с открытым ртом, насаженный на его зампакто, как бабочка на шпильку. Колыхнулся, закашлявшись, и это было очень, очень больно. Давно ему не было так больно. 

В глазах у Куросаки стояла пелена слез — как он вообще видел что-то за ними?

— Зачем?! — завопил он, и специально ли, нет ли — как будто это важно — проткнул Гриммджо сильнее. — Ты… 

— Она сама… попросила, — выдавил Гриммджо. Как будто это теперь важно. Как будто что-то из этого важно.

— А ты и рад и из штанов выпрыгнуть, да?! Черт, Гриммджо, ты… И ты поэтому меня… тогда, — Куросаки уже рыдал, и смотреть на это было невыносимо. Почти так же невыносимо, как висеть на его мече.

— Я… отказался… придурок, — кровь во рту мешала говорить, но он как-то справился. Закашлялся, правда, все равно, и капли кровавыми веснушками легки на полубезумное лицо Куросаки.

— Что?..

— Никаких сделок… 

Лицо Куросаки начало разглаживаться, приобретая обычное жалкое выражение непонимания. Гриммджо, выплюнув, наконец, мешающую кровь, закончил:

— ...трахнул… просто так.

Куросаки завопил так, что заложило уши. Отшвырнул его с меча, и Гриммджо летел бы далеко, если бы не ближайшая высотка. Попытался встать, выкашливая попутно из легких бетонную пыль, но не смог. От осознания близости собственной смерти было… никак. Может, он слишком часто стоял рядом с этой границей. Куросаки приземлился за спиной, но оборачиваться не было ни смысла, ни сил. Шаги за спиной, уверенные, громкие, грохали все ближе, и Гриммджо хмыкнул — ну и позорная же смерть, даже не побарахтаться толком напоследок. Впрочем, он ведь так и знал, что они с Куросаки друг друга прикончат. С самой первой встречи знал.

Но меч шинигами так и остался опущен. 

— Убирайся, — уронил, наконец, Куросаки. — Чтобы глаза мои тебя не видели. Никогда. Или в следующий раз я убью тебя.

Правда убьет — Гриммджо понял это по голосу. Так почему бы и не сейчас?

Он бы спросил, если бы остались силы, но они покинули его, и он упал лицом в бетон недостройки.

Но еще до того, как сознание окончательно покинуло его, он знал, что Куросаки рядом нет.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Подробнее об этом — в послесловии.


	15. ０２９・Afterword

_UNCLE — Be There_

— Я знал, что ты придешь, — произнес человек в панаме, стоило ему показаться в дверях, но никаких настоящих эмоций Гриммджо по нему прочитать не удалось. 

— Тогда знаешь, что мне нужно.

— Знаю, — кивнул полосатый. — Пойдем. Уже думал, чем будешь расплачиваться?

— Да.

— Хорошо. 

На складе — или что это было — пыльно и темно. Полосатый присел на край огромного ящика и поправил панаму. Глаза внимательные и цепкие. Кого-то он Гриммджо ужасно напоминал.

— Цена будет немаленькая, я и сам рискую, сам понимаешь.

— Ну да, конечно. У тебя же явно на это свой резон, иначе ты бы не пустил меня сюда с распростертыми объятиями, — скривился Гриммджо.

— Ты увидишься, Гриммджо-сан, настолько наши цели совпадают.

— Сомневаюсь.

— Как знаешь. Чем платить будешь?

— Информацией.

— О, хорошая валюта.

— Расскажу о Лас Ночес. Кое-что видел тут и там. Ценное дерьмо, как ни крути.

— Хм, — полосатый задумчиво потер щетину. — Маюри уже выжал оттуда все, что можно.

— В душе не ебу, кто этот твой Маюри, но очень сомнительно, что Заэль оставил ему много на ознакомление. Ах, да, еще я видел Хогиоку в деле.

— О, — глаза полосатого загорелись, но он тут же опустил лицо, обмахиваясь веером. — Достойная плата. Гигай твой. Но хочу кое-что предложить.

— Чего?

— Гигай — возможно, ты уже заметил — принимает облик духовного тела носителя. В таком виде ты незамеченным вряд ли останешься, как думаешь? А шумиха сейчас совершенно ни к чему.

— Не понял.

— Твои волосы, Гриммджо-сан. И, эстигмы, кажется? Уж прости, но вид у тебя… привлекающий внимание. Я уже внес небольшие корректировки, не обессудь. Примеришь сразу?

Гриммджо ткнул пальцем в ближайшую куклу:

— Этот?

— Верно.

— Ах да, Гриммджо-сан, возьми еще это, — добавил полосатый, когда Джаггерджак залез в гигай. И протянул ему какой-то здоровый металлический предмет.

— Что это?

— Печать. Вместо гиконган. Охотиться тебе все равно придется, так что, — он слабо улыбнулся, слабо пожав плечами. — Выгода обоюдная: тебе пустые нужны, нам, мягко говоря, не особо.

Больше они не говорили. Только у самого выхода полосатый спросил ему в спину:

— Гриммджо-сан… Ты хорошо подумал? Это совсем другой мир, с другими правилами…

— Плевал я на их правила, — процедил Гриммджо и вышел вон.

— Как я и думал, — невесело хмыкнул Урахара.


	16. Эпилог. Странное имя/ 変な名前

_You're everything I ever wanted_   
_But it's never enough, you're never enough_   
_I'll take whatever I can take_   
_Whenever I can take it if it ever comes_   
  
_I hate you when you're gone, I hate you turn me on_   
_I hate the way I need you when I don't know where you are_   
_I love it even more when I find you on the floor_   
_I know you think you hate me but I will always hate you more_

_Sick Puppies — I Hate You_

— А, Гриммджоу-кун, — старик поманил его рукой. Седой, немощный и слабый. Но почему-то внушающий глубокое уважение всем, кто его видел. Арранкар находил это интересным и совершенно непонятным — особенно вкупе с тем, что и на себе испытывал силу этой сугубо человеческой магии. Нельзя было представить, чтобы в Уэко Мундо подобный хиляк мог бы собрать вокруг себя такую власть.

— Я решил дать тебе имя.

Гриммджоу сел рядом в сейзда. Не самое удобное положение, сугубо по его мнению, но люди здесь были до тошноты привержены идиотским правилам и традициям. Раз он решил играть в их игру, то и правила пришлось перенять. По крайне мере на время — так он решил.

— У меня есть имя, оябун*, — возразил Гриммджоу, устроившись.

Старик улыбнулся, и его и без того узкие глаза превратились в щелочки. Он покачал головой, став похожим на китайского болванчика.

— С таким именем тебя никогда не примут за своего.

— С таким _лицом_ меня никогда не примут за своего, — снова возразил Джаггерджак. Вообще-то перечить оябуну было против всех возможных правил, но арранкар так и не научился беспрекословному подчинению. Даже Айзен не смог заставить его покорно склонить голову, куда там сухому старикашке.

— Твое лицо будут видеть не все, но имя услышит каждый. Вот. Признаться, я долго нам ним медитировал, но, кажется, получилось подходяще, — оябун поскреб чисто выбритый подбородок и протянул Гриммджоу листок с каллиграфией.

— 豹変? — пустой удивленно вскинул брови. Меньше всего это было похоже на имя.

— ひょうか, — поправил его оябун.

— 豹か? 

— ひょうか, か как в 変わる, — старик кивнул и улыбнулся еще шире безгубым ртом.

— 変な名前, — подумав, произнес Гриммджоу.

— Но ведь и ты необычный человек, Хёока-кун, — усмехнулся оябун.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Оябун — глава японского мафиозного клана.  
> 1\. Гриммджоу правильно читает это слово как бином: 豹変 [hyo:hen] — который переводится на русский как «внезапная метаморфоза», «круто меняться». Он состоит из кандзи «леопард/пантера» и «странный/необычный».  
> 2\. Оябун поправляет его, потому что для второго кандзи в имени он выбрал кунное чтение иероглифа 変 — [ka].  
> 3\. [hyo:ka] — это омофон фразы [hyo: ka], которая переводится как вопрос «Леопард?»  
> 4\. Старик объясняет произношение имени через слово, использующее тот же кандзи с нужным чтением: 変わる [kawaru] — меняться  
> 5\. И Гриммджоу заканчивает парад каламбура словом с тем же кандзи (но в онном чтении, как и в первом биноме) 変な [henna] — странный


	17. ПОСЛЕСЛОВИЕ

Цикл **COLORFUL** :

**Black and White**

(приквел о событиях в Лас Ночес, выйдет в мае-июне 2021) 

<—

**Golden Blues [Cиний с золотом]**

(февраль-март 2021)

_< you are here>_

—->

**Fair**

(выйдет в 2021—2022) 


End file.
